


Just Tell Me You Love Me

by 1917_and_feelings



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Achilles Baby Do Better, Achilles and Patroclus Need To Work On Communication, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Bribery, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunkenness, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fist Fights, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Drinking, Hector Is An Ass, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I swear this has a happy ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internal Conflict, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Misogyny, Museums, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Therapy, but it’s for the plot, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus have been friends since childhood. Now in their junior year of college things are starting to change. Both boys have liked each other for a while but neither feel the other shares the sentiment. So when Patroclus gets with Hector things fall apart rapidly. They have to fight obstacle after obstacle to get the happy ending they deserve. Read on if you like well deserved happy endings.
Relationships: Achilles (Song of Achilles)/Original Character(s), Achilles/Deidameia (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Patroclus/Hector (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 60





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Dead dove: do not eat  
> If you’re triggered by anything in the tags, read with caution.

Achilles took a drag from his cigarette and flicked out the ashes as he sat next to his friend, the cool spring air blowing past them as they stared out at the river. 

“How’s Patroclus? I hardly ever see that bookish friend of yours. Sometimes I doubt his existence.” Automedon said. 

The blond smirked and took another drag before speaking, “He’s just fine. I assure you he exists. I doubt my dad would ever go along with a delusion. He’d have thrown me away by now if that were the case.” 

Automedon laughed, “How long have you two known each other anyways?” 

“Since we were about six years old. He’s a few months older than me though. Went to school together.” 

“Ah. What of his family? He hasn’t mentioned them as far as I know.” 

“I’ll just say they don’t get along very well. Other than that it’s not my business to talk about. So he spent a lot of time with my family and I.” 

Automedon nodded and sipped from his flask, offering it to Achilles but the blond turned it down. 

“Getting soft?” 

“No. Just don’t feel like having to walk drunk back to our dorm.” 

His friend snorted and took another sip for himself. 

“Why do you two even have a dorm? Your father is loaded and you said Patroclus comes from money too.” 

“Neither of us wanted to deal with it yet. Besides it’s not like we’re gonna be here for the whole year and who the fuck knows where we’ll go after this.” 

Automedon cocked an eyebrow, “You said ‘we’. Are you two planning to stick together or something? Or are you two already a thing and we just don’t know it yet?” 

Achilles barked out a laugh and shook his head. 

“Do you not like him like that?” 

Achilles sighed and snuffed out his cigarette before tying his hair back to keep it out of his face. 

“It’s complicated Automedon.” 

His friend looked at him, “Complicated? What the fuck does that mean?” 

“I have feelings for him, believe me,” Achilles said, “but I doubt he feels the same for me. Besides I don’t think I’m even his type. I’m shocked we’re even friends!” 

Automedon stared at him, “Why not just tell him?” 

“It’s not that easy. We’ve been friends for so long that I don’t want to run the risk of ruining our friendship. He’s my best friend, no offense to you or Odysseus. We’ve just practically grown up together.” 

“No offense taken. I think you should tell him.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah! He’s a queer isn’t he?” 

Achilles scowled, “Don’t say that shit.” 

Automedon rolled his eyes, “Am I wrong? What else should I call him?” 

“He’s gay, Automedon, gay.” 

“What about yourself? You gay too?” 

“Bi. I like both men and women.” 

Automedon hummed in response, “Well...I’m straight.” 

“Congratulations Automedon. We’re all very proud of you.” 

Automedon fake bowed and waved to an invisible crowd, making Achilles laugh again. 

Automedon asked, “Have you ever been with a guy?” 

“Yes.” 

“You ever have sex with one?” 

“Yes. And no, I’m not giving details you creep.” 

“Have you ever been with a woman?” 

“I have, and yes I’ve had sex with one. And no, I’m not giving details about that either. Sorry Auto.” 

“Damn...was she hot?” 

Achilles rolled his eyes, “She was good looking, yes, just wasn’t really my type is all. Went out a few times with her and she was very nice and smart. We just didn’t click romantically. Fell out of touch after high school. Heard she’s already gotten married.” 

“Wow. What’s your type then? Patroclus?” 

Achilles punched his friend in the arm, knocking Automedon over with the force of it even though he wasn’t using his full strength. Automedon just cackled maniacally as Achilles punched him again. 

He breathed, “I’ll take that as a yes then.” 

“Unfortunately for me, you’re right. I’ve gone out with so many people, and have fucked several people as well. But...each time I find myself wishing it was Patroclus.” 

“When you have sex with people do you pretend it’s Patroclus?” 

“I’m not talking about that.” 

Automedon laughed again and Achilles rolled his eyes in frustration at his friend. 

“Oh!” Automedon howled, “you do! You really fucking do!” 

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you.” 

“Cause I’m funny.” 

The pair watched a girl walk by and she threw a wink Achilles’ way. Automedon nudged him, a smirk on his face. 

“Not my type.” 

“She’s hot though. Seems to have nice ti-”

Achilles smacked Automedon on the back of the head, “Can’t talk about people like that. That’s just gross. Women are people too you know.” 

“You really are soft, huh?” 

The blond sighed and stood up, “Not soft. My parents just didn’t raise me to be a misogynistic pig. There’s a difference.” 

Automedon rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me you’re actually bothered by what I said.”

“Not necessarily bothered, just disgusted.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Back to my dorm...I think I might finally confess to Patroclus.” 

“Good luck I guess.” 

Achilles flipped him off and walked away. Muttering to himself how he needed to get new friends. He walked slowly to work up the courage to say what needed to be said. Should be simple. Patroclus didn’t anger easily so even if it wasn’t reciprocated chances of there being a huge fight or falling out were slim. He waved at some students that waved to him. It was a fairly small college and being one of the star wrestlers made him somewhat of a celebrity on campus. It was often hard for him to have an outing without being stopped by someone who wanted to meet him. He was friendly about it and obliged every time, but he did miss having privacy. 

That’s where being close with Patroclus was an advantage. He offered peace and quiet and around him Achilles could unwind and be himself. He could vent for hours to Patroclus and he would listen without complaint and offer advice in turn. 

He soon found himself in their hallway and smiled as he saw Patroclus coming towards him in the opposite direction. A large grin on his face. 

Achilles’ heart fluttered at the sight. Patroclus had the cutest smile, lighting up his whole face with ease. 

Achilles said, “What’s with the smile? I doubt studying can cause such a thing.” 

Patroclus chuckled, “No, no, no. It wasn’t studying, I assure you. I just have super good news.” 

“Oh, I have news as well.” 

Patroclus flashed another smile, “Oh? What is it?” 

“I’ll let you share first. You seem to be practically bursting with it.” 

They went into their room and shut and locked the door behind them. Kicking off their shoes and discarding their coats. Patroclus tossed his bag onto his bed before jumping to sit on it, Achilles plopping down in a beanbag chair and grabbing a soda. 

“So?” Achilles said. 

“You know Hector from my History lecture, right?” 

“Yeah. Didn’t you two work on a project together at one point or something?” 

“We did. Well...we’re a couple now! Isn’t that great?!” 

Achilles felt like his heart had been ripped right from his chest thrown onto the ground and stomped on right in front of him. He quickly recollected himself. 

He smiled yeah, “Yeah! I’m happy for you, I never would’ve guessed you two would end up together.” 

Patroclus didn’t seem to notice a change in Achilles’ countenance and if he did he didn’t say anything about it. 

“Aww, thanks Achilles! He’s so sweet and makes me so happy!” 

“That’s all that matters, so he’s good in my book.” 

‘I want to kill him, actually.’ Achilles thought. He would never do it though, couldn’t bare to break Patroclus’ heart like that. Jealousy and envy weren’t good looks after all. 

“Well, with mine out of the way, what’s your news?” Patroclus asked. 

Oh fuck. Achilles had already forgotten about that, and now he needed to lie quickly. 

He laughed nervously, “I don’t want to kill your mood so I’ll just wait.” 

Patroclus furrowed his brows, “Is it bad?” 

“Not necessarily. You just might not be all that happy with me.” 

“Achilles.” 

There was warning and fear in Patroclus’ tone. It made Achilles’ stomach churn unpleasantly in his gut. He had to lie and fast. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Achilles said. 

Hoping that it would get Patroclus to let go. But, of course, it didn’t. 

“What’s going on Achilles? You’re scaring me!” 

Achilles sighed, “I’m thinking about joining the military.” 

“Whoa, what?” 

Patroclus sounded like Achilles just admitted to killing a beloved pet of his. Hurt with underlying rage. It’s not that Achilles actually had any intentions of going through with it. It was just a lie. But of course he couldn’t just say that to Patroclus. It would create more tension and conflict. Unnecessarily so. 

“Yeah,” Achilles went along with it, “figured since I still have no fucking clue what I want to do yet. Might as well branch out a bit and see what the world has to offer. Figured military is up my alley. I’ve got the strength for it.” 

Patroclus said, “If you want to see the world why don’t you just travel? And don’t tell me you’ve been a victim to their propaganda Achilles. They don’t deserve to have someone like you in their ranks. I feel you’re far too good for that.” 

Achilles thought, ‘If I’m too good for them why am I not enough for you?’ He stomped down the petty thought and just looked at his friend. Shocked to see genuine fear on his face. This has gotten out of control already but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

“So all of this,” Patroclus said, gesturing around the room and out the window towards the main campus, “means nothing to you? What about me Achilles?” 

Achilles scoffed, “I can’t tether myself to you! I’m my own person! If you don’t like that then go run off with Hector!” 

“What the fuck has gotten into you? You’re acting like an absolute ass for no reason!” 

“I could say the same for you! Trying to tell me what I can and can’t do!” 

“I never was! I’m just looking out for you!” 

Achilles said, “I don’t need you too, and if I want to join the military, that’s what I’m going to fucking do.” 

“Do you have any clue how many people will be devastated if you got hurt or killed? Or do our feelings not matter to you?” 

“I can’t walk on eggshells for other people.” 

They stared at each other for a long while, the air in the room heavy and thick with tension. 

Patroclus sighed, “I wish you knew how many people gave a shit about you.”

“I wish you’d just let me do this.” 

“I never was going to stop you.” 

“You shouldn’t.” 

“I won’t. This just doesn’t seem like a ‘you’ thing. Did your friends put you up to it? There’s no way in hell you just came up with this on your own. In all our years of knowing each other I haven’t once heard you bring up the military as a choice in jobs. It’s odd that all of the sudden it’s come up.” 

Achilles rolled his eyes, “Oh, so now you think my friends are a bad influence?” 

Patroclus busied himself with grabbing a textbook from his bag, “I was just being calm a moment ago, no need to take a tone with me. But, if you really want to know, then yes, I think they’re a bad influence on you. You never smoked until you met them, didn’t get blackout drunk every weekend until you met them, didn’t slack in your studies till you met them. They’re knocking you down Achilles. Keeping you from reaching your full potential, and you’re allowing it to happen.” 

Achilles took offense to this even though there was nothing but truth in Patroclus’ words. They weren’t the best for him but he was also able to let go around them, even if it wasn’t who he actually was. 

“Fuck you.” 

Patroclus looked at him, “Oh, so fuck me for looking out for you. My bad. I won’t do it again.” 

Achilles rolled his eyes and got up, putting on his shoes and jacket, “Screw you, I’m going to Odysseus’.” 

With that he stormed out of their dorm, leaving behind a drained and upset Patroclus to himself. 

“Not that it matters,” he whispered to himself, “it’s not like he loves me anyways.” 

He began the lengthy walk to Odysseus’ run down apartment. Odysseus was a college dropout and was a few years older than himself. Automedon lived with him and he met Odysseus through him. He was a cranky and cunning guy, but had taken a liking to Achilles and offered him free booze and weed on occasion. He was just the man Achilles’ needed to see after that. He would be able to offer some much needed reprieve.


	2. Odysseus’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles visits a friend for help.

He knocked on the broken door to Odysseus' apartment, shaking with anger at this point. He wasn't even entirely sure why he was angry. Patroclus really didn't do anything wrong. He'd dug his own grave. There was no need for him to be so angry. 

The door creaked open and he was greeted by a tipsy Odysseus. 

The older man smiled, "Hey Achilles, come on in man."

“Thanks pal.” 

Odysseus stepped aside and let the college student in. Automedon was half passed out on the couch. Joint in one hand, beer bottle in the other. He perked up at seeing Achilles though. 

“Hey,” he laughed, “how’d it go big guy?” 

“Not good.” 

“Did I miss something?” 

Achilles sat down on a chair and Odysseus sat next to Automedon. Odysseus grabbed a beer and handed it to Achilles. The blond thanked him and took it. 

Before he could speak though Automedon did it for him. 

“You know that Patroclus dude he goes on about sometimes?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well it seems our lovely friend there has the hots for him. Has for quite sometime. He finally confessed today. So, how was it?” 

Achilles glared at him, “Not fucking good. He’s gotten with some guy named Hector from one of his classes. Got into a fight after it.” 

“Did you still confess?” Asked Odysseus. 

“No.” 

“Then what the fuck did you two fight over?” 

“Stupid shit,” replied Achilles, “and I’m not fucking talking about it. End of story.” 

“Damn.” 

The room went silent for a bit as Achilles downed his drink. 

“Eh,” sighed Automedon, “you’re too fucking good for him anyways. Fuck that guy. He’s scrawny and has his nose in books too fucking often to be any fun. You don’t need him.” 

Achilles said, “Don’t talk about him like that. He still means a lot to me.” 

“Are you sure? He seems pretty quick to kick you to the curb.” 

Achilles threw the bottle at him, it missed and shattered on the floor. Automedon laughed and Odysseus just watched in amusement, used to their fights. 

“You don’t have the slightest clue of what he means to me.” 

Automedon sat up, suddenly angry, “You keep saying that but he sure doesn’t fucking show it!” 

“He’s done more for me than you could ever fucking imagine.” 

“Has he though?” 

Achilles yelled, “Shut the fuck up!” 

Patroclus was a wonderful man. This he knew for fact. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been friends with him for as long as he had. Automedon just liked to say things to piss people off and start fights. That was also a fact. 

Automedon snarked, “At least when I fuck bitches I don’t think of my fucking friend. Unlike you, you fucking faggot.” 

In a heartbeat Achilles was on his feet and he yanked Automedon up by the collar of his shirt then threw him to the ground. Odysseus just laughed. Knowing better than to intervene. 

Automedon swore on impact with the wooden floor, and cursed again as Achilles kicked him in the ribs. 

Achilles crouched down and grabbed Automedon by the hair and yanked, “Talk to me like that again, I fucking dare you. I. Dare. You.” 

He punched Automedon in the nose and watched as the blood dripped down his mouth and chin. Sliding down his neck to the collar of his shirt. 

“Alright Achilles, that’s enough. Automedon, no more talking like that. I may be a human piece of shit but slurs ain’t fucking funny.” 

Automedon just nodded and sat up, sniffling and gagging as a clot of blood fell out of his nose. The blond just smirked and stood up. Thankfully Automedon probably wouldn’t remember what had happened so Achilles wasn’t too worried about repercussions. 

Odysseus looked at Achilles, “So...what now?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Romance. What are you gonna do now? Your friend was swept off his feet by someone else. What are you gonna do? Wait to get into a relationship?” 

Achilles shrugged, “No clue.” 

He eyed Automedon, still on the ground writhing in pain and coughing up blood he’d swallowed. Achilles only felt a small twinge of guilt but not enough to help him. 

Odysseus scowled, “Oh for fucks sake Automedon get the fuck up and get to the fucking bathroom. Making a damn mess!” 

He obeyed and scurried off. 

“I can probably find someone for you. What do you want? A guy or gal?” 

Achilles scratched the back of his neck and lit a cigarette, “I don’t know man...I don’t think I’m ready for anything now. This was a pretty big blow to me. Hurt like a mother fucker. Hector ain’t even all that cute.” 

“Oh? What does he look like?” 

“Shorter than me but still taller than Patroclus. Stocky as well. He’s more muscular than I am in that unattractive way. Too much. Short brown hair and a beard.” 

“Doesn’t sound like much compared to you.” 

Achilles shook his head, “No. Not really. I feel like such an ass though. Patroclus is my friend and I want nothing more than for him to be happy. Honestly, I mean that. So I don’t see why I’m so fucking jealous. I mean yeah I’m hopelessly in love with him, but I should still be happy. Patroclus clearly is, so I don’t know why I can’t be happy for him.” 

“Cause your heart is broken.” Odysseus said. 

“I didn’t think it would hurt me like this.” 

“You two have known each other for almost your entire lives. You loved him a lot I think. Then just as you got ready to confess your feelings bam he is with someone else. It makes sense to be hurt.” 

Achilles sighed, “I suppose you’re right.” 

Odysseus lit his own cigarette, “So do you want me to get you with anyone?” 

“I don’t know. Spring break is just next week so I’ll be heading home for it. Maybe when I get back...” 

“Sounds good. Guy or gal?” 

“Doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Alright.” 

Achilles glanced at his phone and ran a hand through his hair, “I’d better go. Tell Automedon to leave me the fuck alone until he’s ready to admit he was in the wrong for calling me that.” 

“Will do.” 

Achilles left and began the walk back to the dorms in silence. It was already nighttime and a light drizzle fell around him. The air chilling him to his core. 

He huffed and pulled his jacket tighter around him, wishing he had driven there instead of walked. He got back to the dorm building and breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the warm air. He walked up the few flights of stairs to his floor. Nerves mounting in his gut as he realized he would have to confront Patroclus face to face. He wasn’t sure he could do it quite yet. He got to their door and from the other side could hear Patroclus moaning along with another voice, which he quickly recognized as Hector’s. 

He rolled his eyes and walked back out of the building. He went to his car and debated on where he could go. He didn’t want to go back to Odysseus’ and deal with Automedon again, didn’t want to have to pay for a hotel for the night it’s not like he even had anything with him. 

He rested his head on the steering wheel and let out a muffled scream of frustration. 

Everything had been going so good, then just like that it all fell apart. Yay for him.


	3. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles tries to grapple with having to spend the break without Patroclus.

The dorm was silent as Achilles and Patroclus packed their respective bags. Things had been tense between the pair for the last week. Only exchanging words when it was utterly necessary. Achilles was hardly ever there anymore, usually going to Odysseus’ or Ajax’s to hang out. Patroclus wasn’t around much either. Spending most of his free time and nights with Hector. Achilles was almost tempted to not return to school after the break but he knew his father wouldn’t allow such a thing he was strict like that. Loving, but strict nonetheless. 

Patroclus’ words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them, “Where are you going for break?” 

He winced slightly as his voice filled the silent room around them. Tightening around Achilles’ throat like a noose. He bit back an insult and cleared his throat. 

“Going back home to visit my dad. My mom might be there as well...” 

Patroclus frowned slightly at the mention of Thetis, “Oh. Good luck with that.” 

“Yeah. What about you?” 

“Hector and I are going to California.” 

“Oh,” Achilles choked out, “whereabouts in California?” 

“Los Angeles. I’ve never been. Have you?” 

“When I was a baby. Don’t remember. You’ll have to tell me all about it when you get back.” 

Patroclus smiled, “I will.” 

After he said that there was a knock on the door. Patroclus perked up. 

“Must be Hector!” 

Achilles’ blood ran cold and he clenched his fists. He took a few steadying breaths to keep calm. Patroclus opened the door and Achilles cringed as he heard the couple kiss. It wasn’t over the top or anything, he was just jealous. 

‘Be happy for Patroclus’ he silently reminded himself. Not wanting to upset his friend further. Were they even friends anymore? He had no clue and he wasn’t feeling too inclined to ask. 

He looked up just in time to see Hector glare at him as he helped Patroclus with his stuff. Achilles happily glared back. This he wasn’t afraid of, and if Hector got bold he could easily take him down. But he wasn’t going to start anything for Patroclus’ sake. He wasn’t that cruel. 

Patroclus said his goodbye to Achilles then left the room, Hector throwing Achilles another glare over his shoulder before possessively wrapping an arm around Patroclus. The door shut behind them and Achilles groaned in irritation. 

He couldn’t stand the guy. 

He gave him such a bad feeling and just acted really strange. He tried not to look too much into it since it was probably just his jealousy speaking. 

Achilles finished gathering what he’d need for the break. He wasn’t taking much though considering he’d be right back home where the rest of his belongings already were. 

The prospect of seeing his mother again terrified him. They didn’t get along very well. She was pretty distant, especially after the divorce. She didn’t show any interest in having Achilles live with her. Although she’d visit him on occasion for lunch or something. Never staying around more than a day. He still loved her though for she wasn’t entirely cruel to him, just a bit controlling and judgmental. 

He finished up and left the dingy room behind until his return. 

He went to his car and loaded things up. Thankfully for him it was only an eight hour drive. So he’ll be there by nightfall. His dad had asked several questions about why he and Patroclus were at odds but he’d done a good job so far of deflecting them. Achilles knew though that he’d have to talk about it while there. His dad wouldn’t not let him be quiet about it. A falling out between the pair was unexpected and concerning. He just wanted Achilles and Patroclus to be happy. 

The drive was long and monotonous. Achilles’ thoughts revolving around Patroclus and Hector. 

Usually for breaks Achilles and Patroclus would go somewhere together. They’ve been all over the place, even going to Greece their senior year of high school. But now it seemed some trips were a thing of the past. He glanced at the empty passenger seat. Where Patroclus always sat when they were in Achilles’ car. 

With a sigh he kept driving, turning up the music and rolling down the window as he sped down the winding country roads. 

As he got to his hometown a wave of depression washed over him. He saw all the places that he and Patroclus used to go and hang out at. Saw the woods were they would go and practice kissing as teens. He laughed softly at the memories of that. 

It was excruciatingly painful after a bit though. Remembering how happy they were and how they felt their friendship would last for their whole lives, and if there were an afterlife they would continue to be friends there. That’s just what friends did after all. 

He got to his house and parked. Deciding to grab his stuff later. He let himself in and saw his mother already there, sitting at the table in the dining room. 

“Oh,” she said once she noticed him, “hello Achilles.” 

“Hi mom....where’s dad?” 

“Out.” 

She tied her long black hair into a bun and Achilles was still grappling with the fact he was her son. There was zero resemblance and they shared no personality traits. He was entirely his father. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was why she was somewhat cold to him. He shuddered at the realization. 

“Ah...well....I’m just gonna grab my stuff from my car and take it up to my room then...” 

He quickly left and took a deep breath once back outside in the humid evening air. 

Their house was situated out in the country. Large field surrounding it along with trees and various plants. They used to have some horses but they got sold once Achilles went off to college since they were practically his. He wasn’t too bothered by it. He knew it was best for them. 

He sat on the trunk of his car and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and nursing it slowly as he tried to calm himself down. He took a final drag just as his father came up the driveway. He got out of the car and sighed at his son. 

“You know I don’t approve of that.” 

Achilles put it out.

“Sorry dad.” 

He went over and hugged his dad, his dad hugging back. 

Peleus locked him down with a serious stare, “You have lots of questions to answer.” 

Achilles sighed, “I know. Not tonight though...not with mom here.” 

“I understand. She leaves tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Where is she staying?” 

“Here.” 

Achilles’ eyes widened, “Wait. Really?” 

Peleus sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair, “Yes. Don’t get too excited though. She’s staying in the guest room on the other side of the house from where my room is. She has zero interest in getting back together just like I do.” 

“I wasn’t thinking that. Just stunned that she’s actually staying here for once. That’s all.” 

“Need help with your stuff?” Peleus changed the subject. 

Achilles said, “No. I got it. Thanks though.” 

His father nodded and went inside. Achilles busied himself with his luggage and went inside, slipping past his parents having an awkward conversation. It was stiff and Achilles could feel the tension radiating from them. 

He went to his room and put his stuff away. It was just as he had left it from the winter holidays when he had been here. Patroclus had been with him then. Sleeping in the same bed as Achilles like they always have since they were just kids. It wouldn’t be like that this time. It would be just him. 

Once everything was situated he went back downstairs. His parents were silent now and weren’t even looking at each other. Nothing unusual there. It was always like this when they were in the same room once they split. 

Achilles sighed. It was going to be a long night. He could already tell.


	4. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Patroclus’ relationship with Hector.

Patroclus balled the sheets in his fists as Hector pushed slowly into him. He was unbelievably big and made Patroclus feel as if he were being torn in two. It was both pleasant and painful. He gasped loudly once Hector was sheathed entirely in him, right up to the hilt. 

Hector chuckled at the sight beneath him, "Still so sensitive..." 

Patroclus blushed and shifted slightly to adjust to the thickness in him. Wincing a bit in pain. He pulled Hector down for a heated kiss, Hector smiled into it and started thrusting without warning. 

The smaller man squeaked in surprise and moved his hands so they were on his lover's shoulders. Gripping tightly onto them for purchase. 

Hector said, "There we go...good boy. Takes me so well. Good little slut." 

Patroclus internally grimaced at the phrase. He wasn't fond of it but he didn't bother to say anything. It wasn't that big of a deal, right? Just a harmless name said in the heat of the moment. So he just let it slide. 

He just nodded in response and moaned once the thick head of Hector's cock brushed against his prostate. Hector continued it's assault on it and Patroclus' moans grew in frequency and volume. 

With a low growl Hector came inside the smaller man. Patroclus gasped and smiled at the sensation. The warm liquid painting his insides and filling him even further. With a deep sigh Hector pulled out of him and laid down, passing out like a light. 

Patroclus frowned and glanced at his own cock. Hard and aching between his legs. He looked back to Hector and pursed his lips. 

Being sure not to wake his boyfriend Patroclus slipped out of bed. Face scrunching up in pain as he waddled to the bathroom. He grimaced as he felt the cum slide down the back of his thighs, drying and sticking to his skin as it cooled. He got to the bathroom and shut the door behind him slowly. 

He went to the shower and turned it on, wanting nothing more than to get off and clean up then get back into bed. Once the water was at his preferred temperature he got in. He rested a hand against the porcelain wall and took his cock in his other hand. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet as he quickly worked himself to climax. He came with a soft gasp, his cum splattering on the shower wall. He took a shaky breath and wiped it up. 

The warm water flowed over his lithe body as he stood under the shower head. The warmth soothing his aching body. 

Hector didn't know his own strength it seemed. His hugs always a bit too tight, pats on the shoulder a bit too hard, kisses a bit too rough, and sex a bit too painful. Patroclus just smiled as he thought to his lover, he'd learn eventually. 

The trip so far has been perfect. Hector treated him like royalty. Always right by his side to do what he asked. He's almost entirely forgotten about the fight with Achilles. 

Perhaps he'd message him after his shower. 

Patroclus washed his hair, letting the rich suds roll down his body before washing them away. He grabbed the washcloth and put soap on it. He washed his body slowly, taking time to work out the knots in his muscles as he went. He yelped quietly as he ran it over his hole. Still stretched and sore from sex. He rinsed his body off then got out of the shower and began drying off. 

Hector was still sound asleep when he got back to their bed. Patroclus smiled and got under the covers as well. Muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled him close instinctively. He chuckled quietly and nuzzled into Hector's chest. He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Achilles entirely forgotten to him. 

————————————————————————

Patroclus and Hector walked back into their hotel room after going for a swim on the beach. Hector smiled at him. 

"I'm going to shower, want to join me?" 

Patroclus laughed, "What kind of question is that? Yes I'll join you." 

They grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Hector started the shower and pinned Patroclus to the wall, kissing him deeply and wedging his thigh between the smaller man's legs. Patroclus squeaked at the suddenness of it but smiled. His cock twitching between his legs in excitement. 

Hector laughed at this, "Precious slut. Always so responsive to me." 

Again, Patroclus reeled at the words. It left a bad taste in his mouth. However he remained silent. Because if it pleased Hector that's all that mattered to him. Besides it was harmless. Just a word. 

Hector spat in his hand and wrapped it around Patroclus' cock. Patroclus twitched in surprise and shoved his face into the crook of Hector's neck. Panting, gasping, moaning, and whining as Hector stroked him off. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah..." 

Hector laughed, "Does this feel good?" 

"Mm-hm. So good~" 

Hector kept going. Muttering filthy praise to him as he did so. It made Patroclus feel slightly uneasy, but he paid it no mind. He was just new to this kind of thing. 

“Close?” 

Patroclus nodded, whining softly as his hips began jerking. 

“Then cum.” 

Patroclus cried out as he came. Hips bucking and grip tightening on Hector. Hector chuckled and kissed Patroclus on the lips. It was an overwhelming and all consuming kiss. But Patroclus didn’t mind it all that much. 

Once he came down he was roughly pushed to his knees, Hector’s arousal hanging right in front of his face. Patroclus licked his lips just in time for Hector to shove him down on his length. He gagged and sputtered around his cock, hands flying to grip onto Hector’s hips for purchase. 

He hadn’t ever done this before and he was instantly overwhelmed and scared. Spit spilled out of the corners of his mouth and onto the tile floor. He glanced up and through his teary gaze he could see that Hector was enjoying this. 

A twinge of guilt shot through him, he shouldn’t feel bad if Hector’s feeling good. So he sat pliantly and let his mouth and throat be used. Eyes burning with tears, spit falling from his mouth, jaw aching, throat raw and sore. He hated this. Hated it. He probably wouldn’t mind if Hector just walked him through what to do and asked his permission first. He decided he wasn’t going to say anything though. Hector was being so good and generous with him. He’d hate to ruin that or upset Hector. 

Patroclus gagged again and squeaked in surprise as Hector came down his throat with a grunt, shoving his head down so Patroclus’ nose was pressed firmly in the coarse curls at the base of his cock. He tried pulling back but Hector’s grip only tightened. Once there was nothing left Hector let go of Patroclus’ head. He quickly pulled back and began coughing. The taste of semen was bitter and he pulled a face at the taste of it. He was about to spit it out but the look Hector gave him told him he’d better not. He swallowed it and gagged again, stomach churning with nausea. 

“Good slut. You’ll get better at it as time goes on.” 

The smaller man just nodded and got up on shaky legs with the help of Hector. They got in the shower and cleaned up. Patroclus smiling as Hector gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. How could he stay mad at him? Hector clearly loved him dearly. 

They got out and put on fresh clothes. Hector pecked him on the lips. 

“I’m heading out for a smoke, want to come with?” 

“No thank you. I’m pretty tired just gonna rest for a bit.” 

He winced at the sound of his own voice. Scratchy and broken from his throat being abused. Hector smirked at the sound and nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll be back.” 

Patroclus laid down once he left the room and sighed. Coughing a few times from the pain in his throat. It was uncomfortable and he was slightly alarmed that there may be permanent damage. Surely though, Hector didn’t mean it. Couldn’t have meant it. Just got caught up in the heat of the moment. 

He repeated that to himself as he grabbed his phone. He went to the contacts and his thumb hovered over Achilles’ name. He stared at it as anxiety filled him. He was thoroughly torn on whether or not he should text him. On one hand he missed his friend and wanted to mend their friendship. On another he still felt highly betrayed and undermined. Achilles didn’t give him a chance to state his piece and this still upset him. 

His head shot up as Hector walked back in the room. 

Hector flashed him a smile, “What are you doing?” 

“Wondering if I should message Achilles or not.” 

He looked back down at the screen in time to miss the look of anger flash across Hector’s face. He quickly willed it away and walked to Patroclus. 

Patroclus asked, “Do you think I should?” 

“No.” 

“No?” 

Hector shook his head and sat next to him, wrapping an arm possessively around his waist, “No. He’s no good for you.” 

Patroclus furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, if he truly cared about you and wanted to be happy he wouldn’t have fought with you. He would have listened to what he had to say, and wouldn’t have stormed out on you. The moment you didn’t give him what he wanted he abandoned you. That’s not someone that truly cares about your happiness.” 

Patroclus realized he was right. 

“Do you care about my happiness?” He found himself asking. 

Hector grinned, “I absolutely do. I would keep you all to myself if I could, and treat you like a king.” 

Patroclus chuckled and kissed Hector. Hector kissed back. They pulled apart and Patroclus looked back to his phone. 

Hector pushed some hair out of his face, “Forget about him Pat. He doesn’t care for you. He would’ve called you by now if he did.” 

“I suppose you’re right on that. Should I just delete his number?” 

“Delete and block. Also on any socials you may have. Don’t want him manipulating you again.” 

Patroclus smiled, “You care about me so much, I can’t begin to thank you enough.” 

Hector just smiled and silently watched as he did what was asked of him. Patroclus then tossed his phone aside and Hector pulled him in for a hug. 

“See?” He asked, “Don’t you already feel better?” 

“I do.” Patroclus answered truthfully. 

“Good.” 

They shared a heated kiss, Hector’s hands mindlessly exploring Patroclus’ body. 

Hector pulled away, “You should move in with me.” 

“When break is over?” 

“Yeah. I don’t want you around someone that’s going to hurt you again. He’s manipulative and probably won’t have any qualms about physically hurting you, and I don’t want that for you. You’re too good for that and I love you too much for that to happen.” 

Patroclus blushed at the words, but smiled. 

“I will.” 

Hector kissed him again and rested a hand firmly on the nape of Patroclus’ neck. 

“Wonderful,” he said upon breaking the kiss, “I’m the only one who truly cares about you after all.” 

Patroclus nodded, “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say, Patroclus isn’t stupid. He’s mildly aware something isn’t right about the relationship. But seeing as his parents have no contact with him at all, Hector being his first lover, and being vulnerable from the fight with Achilles makes things a perfect storm. Patroclus is desperate for love and attention, so he’s willing to make excuses.


	5. Prying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles finally opens up about what happened between him and Patroclus.

"You know we'll have to talk about it at some point, right?" 

Achilles looked up from his food, staring at his father who was sat across from him. 

He played dumb, "About what?" 

Peleus rolled his eyes, "Now is not the time for you to play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

Achilles stared at him silence, feigning cluelessness. 

"Patroclus." 

"What is there to talk about?" Achilles asked defensively, "we got into a petty fight. No big deal." 

"It must be a big deal if he's not here and neither of you have contacted each other. You two have gotten into disagreements before. As all friends do. Never on this scale though, the two of you usually made up within a day." 

Achilles groaned in irritation. His father was right. He hit the nail right on the head. He just wasn't ready to admit it. 

Achilles said, "Looking back I really don't think it's as big of a deal as we made it out to be." 

Peleus fixed him with the 'you're full of shut' look, but didn't say anything further. Instead he got up and picked up his dishes. 

"Listen, I have to run into town and pick up a few things from the store. Shouldn't be more than an hour. By the time I get back you'd better be ready to tell me what the hell happened. This is outrageous. You're acting like a child." 

Achilles just stayed quiet and watched as Peleus left the house. Once he was gone he got up, cleaned his dishes and went to his room. He shut the door behind him and that’s when he noticed it. One of Patroclus’ sweatshirts hanging on the back of it. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing it before. 

He grabbed it off the hook and held it in his hand. Hesitantly he held it to his face and gave a sniff. It still smelt vaguely of Patroclus, having been untouched and unused for only a few months. The same coconut scented shampoo and lavender body wash he used. He remembered telling Patroclus it was still there as they were driving back to school, and Patroclus smiling back at him and telling him it would still be there for him in a few months and how he would just get it then. 

His chest tightened at the memory. He briefly debated just throwing it away and being done with it but he couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing. He went to his bed and laid down, glancing at the various pictures of him and Patroclus hung up around his room. Some from when they were still kids and some from high school graduation. In all of them they were both looking at each other with large smiles on their faces. It felt like a punch to the stomach for him. All those years of happiness right down the drain due to his own stupidity. 

He shoved his face into the sweatshirt and started sobbing loudly. He felt horrible, way worse than he had been willing to admit initially. He wasn’t used to being without his best friend by his side after all those years attached at the hip. It was a gut wrenching feeling. He felt hopelessly empty and alone. 

Patroclus was the only one who genuinely gave a shit about him. Most people befriended Achilles just because he was Achilles, and saying you were friends with him gave you popularity points. 

Patroclus was there for him when all the rumors of him impregnating a girl were going around in their sophomore year of high school. He was there when he was distraught over the realization of his sexuality. He was there for him after breakups. Was there for him when his kindness was taken advantage of. Patroclus was by his side during his parents divorce and comforted him when he blamed himself. He helped him out when he was struggling in his classes. And Achilles just fucked their friendship over in a heartbeat due to his own jealousy and stupidity. 

He doubted he’d ever be able to forgive himself. Maybe Patroclus didn’t deserve him. Maybe Achilles really was just dragging him down and holding him back. Maybe Hector was what he needed and was the one who can help see Patroclus see his true potential. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d laid there but before he knew it his father was knocking on his door. 

“Achilles? May I come in?” 

“Sure...” 

He quickly wiped his eyes to try and get rid of the evidence that he was crying even though he knew it was pointless. His father was able to read him like a book, he’ll know no matter how much he tried to pretend like he hadn’t been crying. 

Peleus walked in and looked at his son. Red faced, teary eyed, and curled up on the bed clutching an unfamiliar sweatshirt. 

“Achilles...” he sighed. 

The blond stayed silent and stared at the wall behind his father. Not having the strength to make eye contact with him. He was embarrassed to put it lightly. 

Peleus sat down on the chair at Achilles’ old desk and looked at his son again. Achilles’ gaze still focused on the light blue wall behind him. 

“Who’s sweatshirt is that?” 

“Patroclus’...” 

“Oh. Did you bring it with?” 

“No. No. He left it behind from winter break. He said he’d get it during this break when we came back. But, haha, he’s not fucking here.” 

“You can’t be angry forever.” 

“I can try.” 

Peleus said, “You’ll be miserable for your whole life if that’s what you’re going to do.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Look at your mother.” 

Achilles scoffed, “Leave her out of this. Not like she would care anyways.” 

The aging man sighed, “What happened Achilles? This is highly unlike the two of you. Like I said earlier, the two of you have had your disagreements, but it’s never been on this scale. Just tell me, I can probably help you.” 

“Patroclus has a boyfriend.” 

Silence. 

“Is...is that what’s bothering you? He’s in a relationship...?” 

Achilles finally looked at his father, “It’s way more complicated than that.” 

“Then explain. I’m going to need the full story if you intend on getting any useful advice from me.” 

Achilles sat up, resting his back against the headboard of his bed, toying with one of the sleeves of Patroclus’ hoodie. 

“So I don’t really know the man he’s with all that well...but I don’t think he’s good enough for him and he gives me a bad feeling-”

“Do you have a thing for Patroclus?” 

“Yes, but that’s not the entire point here.” 

“Ok.” 

Achilles continued, “So, before he told me that he had a boyfriend I had plans to confess my feelings to him. But right as I was about to he said that he had a boyfriend. And he was so excited and happy about it and I didn’t want to ruin it by admitting my feelings and making the situation awkward for us. And things just kind of fell apart after that because I think he could tell I was jealous but I wouldn’t tell him why I was upset and it just became a mess. I stormed out on him and we haven’t spoken much since. Only briefly on occasion, mainly when it was necessary.” 

Peleus scratched his beard in thought, “Okay...this is quite the situation. What exactly did you say to make things fall apart though? I doubt your jealousy alone was enough to warrant such a fight.” 

“I said that I had plans to join the military for various reasons and he got upset with me for it. Thought I wasn’t thinking my choice through enough.” 

“Are you actually considering it?” 

Achilles sighed, “A little...but I doubt they’d take me. I ain’t exactly right in the head. We both know this. Not to mention my cute little nicotine addiction.” 

He gestured to his pack of cigarettes that were resting on the nightstand. 

“And your drug use.” Peleus continued. 

“You know about that?” 

“Yes. I’m ashamed but I can’t necessarily stop you.” 

Achilles blushed with embarrassment and quickly looked away from his dad. 

Peleus spoke again, “He was worried for you. As any friend would be. Being in the military is no small thing. You’re willingly putting your life on the line. He just wanted to make sure you had thought all of it through. He just cares about you.” 

“I know, and now I feel like an absolute fool for getting so mad at him.” 

“You don’t always like being told things you don’t want to hear, doesn’t help it was after you’d been told he was in a relationship. Your emotions were running rampant. However that is no excuse for the way you acted. And for the things you said.” 

“I know. Should I apologize to him?” 

Peleus shrugged, “If you want. That’s your choice. Not mine.” 

“What else should I do?” 

“He patient. He’ll come around, I’m sure. He doesn’t strike me as the type to hold grudges and especially not against you. If anything he’s probably just upset you weren’t all that happy for him about his relationship.” 

Achilles nodded. Peleus stood up and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Clean yourself up, and we’ll go to town for dinner.” 

With that he left the room. Achilles got up and grabbed clothes and walked to his bathroom. He stared at his reflection as the water warmed up and regarded himself with a scowl. 

He punched the mirror and didn’t even wince as flash shards pierced the skin on his knuckles. Bright red blood pooled from the cuts and dripped down his pale skin. Warm to the touch. He reveled in the feel of it and quickly picked the pieces up and threw them away before getting in the shower. 

The wounds burned as the water hit them, but Achilles figured it was a slow torture that he deserved for acting the way he did. So he made no moves to pull them away from the scalding water.


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles returns to college and is greeted by one of his worst fears.

Achilles should’ve known. 

He really, truly, should have known. 

It should not have been a shock when he got back to campus that Patroclus’ side of the room was empty. 

Everything of his gone.

Bedding, clothing, toiletries, school supplies, and such. 

Everything of Patroclus’ was gone. 

The only trace he’d left behind was a quick note on his desk. Addressed to Achilles. 

Achilles read it countless times. 

‘Achilles, 

I’m moving out. I’ve returned everything that needs to be returned and have given you back that jacket you let me borrow. Please don’t try and contact me, this is best for both of us and you know it

-Patroclus’ 

Achilles threw his bag onto the ground and kicked it in frustration. 

What the hell happened? 

There’s no way this is something Patroclus decided on his own, couldn’t be. Patroclus wouldn’t just up and leave Achilles without talking to him. Along with blocking him on social media and blocking his number. This was all strange. Very strange and uncharacteristic of Patroclus. He decided to go across the hall and ask Ajax if he’d seen Patroclus. 

He picked his bag up off the ground and went across the hall. Knocking on the door praying silently that Ajax would answer. 

Thankfully he did, he greeted Achilles with a smile. 

“Hey dude, what’s up?” 

Achilles said, “Hey. Have you seen Patroclus at all?” 

Ajax nodded, “Yeah. We got here at the same time. Why?” 

“Was he with someone?” 

Ajax furrowed his brows, “He was. What’s with all the questions man? The fuck is going on?” 

“Come here.” 

Together they went to Achilles’ dorm and he pointed at where Patroclus’ stuff had been. Now empty. 

“Holy shit. He really was moving out.” 

“Did you talk to him or Hector?” 

“Chatted briefly with Patroclus. The other guy, Hector, is pretty quiet. Gives me an eerie feeling actually.” 

Achilles noted that last comment. 

So he wasn’t the only one who thought so. 

Achilles asked, “What did he say? Did anything seem odd to you? Was he hurt? Scared? Upset?” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Ajax said, “sit down and calm down a bit dude. You’re getting yourself worked up here.” 

“Sorry,” Achilles breathed as he sat down, “I’m just worried for him.” 

“Yeah what the fuck happened between the two of you?” 

“To keep a very long story short we had a falling out. Now, answer my questions. This is highly strange behavior for him.” 

Ajax ran a hand through his hair, “He seemed kind of anxious, but I didn’t think much of it. Other than that not much seemed off with him. He was adamant I don’t let you talk to him or look for him. So was Hector. He said how you two weren’t friends anymore and how it was for the best and such. But that was really all I gained from our lovely interaction.” 

“Did Hector talk to you?” 

“Only to tell me not to let you intervene.” 

“What the fuck...” 

Ajax just shrugged his shoulders and sat on Patroclus’ old bed. Leaning back on his elbows as he stared at Achilles, silently watching him process the information. 

“Something ain’t fucking right about this.” Achilles finally said. 

Ajax shrugged again, “I don’t know dude. Nothing else happened so I have nothing further to tell you.” 

Achilles nodded. 

“Sorry Achilles.” 

With that Ajax waved and left, closing the heavy door behind him. Achilles was left alone, sitting on his bed, staring at where Ajax had just been sitting. The silence of the room was nearly suffocating. He couldn’t stand it. 

Usually Patroclus would be talking, or they would have music going, there was almost always noise. But now it was deathly silent. 

Achilles decided to pay Odysseus a visit. He grabbed his keys and left the dorm. The drive went by quickly and Achilles hardly processed it. Everything happening in a blur. 

He went to his door and knocked on it. The door opened and it was Odysseus. 

He smiled, “Achilles! Don’t worry, Automedon isn’t here right now. How was break?” 

Achilles went in as Odysseus stepped aside. 

“I’m not here to talk about that. Nothing too eventful happened anyways.” 

“Didn’t find anyone that caught your eye?” 

“Had a one night stand with a former classmate of mine but I haven’t talked to him since.” 

Achilles made himself at home and Odysseus sat across from him, “Well, what happened? You seem fairly shaken.” 

“Patroclus. He’s...he’s blocked me on all socials and blocked my number. Not only that but I get back today just to find his stuff gone and a note saying that he’s moving out. I’m telling you...that fucking Hector is corrupting him. This ain’t the Patroclus I used to know.” 

“Sure you ain’t just jealous?” 

“I’m sure it ain’t jealousy. My friend Ajax even noticed something off with Hector and Patroclus.” 

“Shit...do you know any of Hector’s exes? Maybe befriend them and get to know how he acts through that.” 

Achilles scratched his head, “Don’t know any of them. Maybe Patroclus is his first as well.” 

Odysseus shook his head and kicked his feet up so they were resting on the coffee table, “Doubt that.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Clearly someone capable of convincing a lover to do all that within two weeks of being together isn’t someone without experience.” 

“Are you implying Patroclus is being abused?” 

Odysseus sighed and grabbed two beers, one for himself and one for Achilles, “Sort of, but I can’t be entirely sure. Would have to get a better feel of the dynamic between the two.” 

Achilles stomach dropped, “What if he is abusing Patroclus. What then?” 

“Do you know where Hector is?” 

“No. All I know is he lives off campus. On the nicer side of town. Thanks to daddy’s money.” 

“You come from money too Achilles, don’t forget that.” 

“This isn’t about me. This is about that stupid fucker that’s probably abusing my friend.” 

“Do you have any classes with either of them?” 

“None with Hector but I have one with Patroclus.” 

“Talk to him there. Hector won’t be there to stop you.” 

“But if Hector has Patroclus wrapped enough around his finger he probably won’t talk to me.” 

They fell into a tense silence as they nursed their drinks. 

Achilles decided to change the subject, “Have you found anyone for me?” 

Odysseus smiled, “Thought you’d never ask.” 

He grabbed his phone and showed him a picture of a pretty woman. Curly brown hair, kind smile, and green eyes. 

“Wow...what’s her name?” 

“Deidameia.” 

“Have you two dated before?” 

“Oh, no. We’re just friends. Always have been always will be. Wanna meet her?” 

“Why not. I could use a distraction.” 

Odysseus laughed, “That’s the spirit!”


	7. Deidameia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles meets Deidameia and its love at first sight.

It wasn't long until Achilles found himself face to face with Deidameia, and she was even more gorgeous in person. She smiled at him, a natural one, not a fake one where she was trying to make herself appealing to him. Those smiles he was used to, lots of girls pretended to like him just to get a chance to sleep with him. But Deidameia seemed genuinely interested. He flashed her a smile in return. 

"Ah," said Deidameia, "you must be Achilles." 

Achilles nodded, "I am. And you must be Deidameia." 

They shook hands. She then sat next to him and took a cigarette that Odysseus offered to her. 

"So, you're in college?" 

"Yeah. On a wrestling scholarship, no clue what I actually wanna do yet." 

She chuckled, "I didn't know either. So I just stopped once I got my generals. Haven't been since." 

"I'm considering that. So what do you do now?" 

"Just travel and such. Thinking about becoming a tattoo artist though." 

"Oh," Achilles perked up, "do you have any?" 

She placed the cigarette between her lips and rolled up her shirt sleeve, showing a detailed tattoo of Vincent Van Gogh. 

Achilles smiled, "That's super nice. What inspired it? If you don't mind me asking of course." 

She smiled as well, "I adored him when I was younger. Wanted to be an artist just like him. Figured I'd pay homage to him through a tattoo." 

"Nice. Do you do any other types of art?" 

"I paint and knit as well. I knit sweaters for the dogs and cats down at the animal shelter." 

Odysseus said, "It's true. I've seen it." 

Achilles' heart fluttered as he looked at her again. She was practically a female version of Patroclus. She seemed like an angel on earth. 

Love at first sight. 

Who would've thought it possible? 

"That's super sweet," Achilles said once he recovered himself, "I wish I had that kind of skill. My grandma tried teaching me but I never took." 

Deidameia laughed, "Oh, I can try teaching you, it took me a while to learn as well." 

"That sounds lovely." 

Odysseus looked at the time, "I have to go pick Automedon up. So if you two aren't here by the time I get back, it was nice seeing you, and good luck, and use protection." 

Achilles blushed and Deidameia laughed. 

"Thanks Odie." She said. 

"Thanks Odysseus." 

Odysseus waved and walked out. 

Deidameia turned to him, "Wanna dip? Automedon and I don't get along very well." 

Achilles chuckled, "I don't get on with him well either. Beat the shit out of him last time I saw him for running his mouth." 

Deidameia howled with laughter, "Holy shit! That was you?!" 

"Yeah...it doesn't bother you does it?" 

She shook her head, still laughing, "Oh god no. He deserves to be knocked around every once in a while. Needs to be cut down a couple notches." 

Achilles started laughing as well, and for a few moments they sat there laughing. Deidameia leaning on him. Her weight comforting to him. They calmed down and Deidameia wiped tears that had formed in her laughing fit. 

"Let's go." 

Achilles asked, "I drove here, did you?" 

"No, I don't live too far from here. Where do you wanna go? It's eight so kind of limited." 

"Where do you wanna go? Don't want to take you somewhere you're uncomfortable." 

Deidameia smiled at his thoughtfulness, "Want to catch a movie?" 

"Sure! What are you thinking?" 

"We can figure it out when we get to the theater." 

"Sounds good." Achilles agreed. 

They got up and left Odysseus' apartment. They walked to Achilles' car, their arms brushing together as they went. Achilles opened the passenger door for her and she smiled and thanked him as she got in. He shut the door for her once he was sure she was in. 

He went around and got in the driver's seat. He buckled up and turned to her. 

"What music do you like?" 

"Old punk. From like the 70s and 80s." 

Achilles put some on and she smiled at him. The drive was spent in a comfortable silence. Achilles kept sneaking glances at her. She was probably one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. Stole his breath right from him the moment he laid eyes on her earlier. 

They got to the theater and Achilles reached into the backseat and grabbed a spare jacket. He handed it to her. 

"Here, I know it gets chilly in there." 

She smiled and he noticed the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. 

"Thanks Achilles." 

She put it on and it was much larger than she was. Didn't help Achilles preferred oversized jackets as well. 

"I'll pay by the way." He said. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah!"

She said, "Let me at least give you gas money." 

"Don't worry about it." 

"You absolutely sure?" 

Achilles nodded, "I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be offering." 

She grinned, "Fair point." 

They went in and picked an action movie that Achilles hadn't even heard of, but Deidameia seemed super interested in it, so he decided it was probably going to be good. He figured she had good taste. They got some snacks and went to their seats. They made idle chat before the movie started, mainly just Deidameia filling him in on the plot and characters. Apparently it was part of a series that she'd liked since she was a kid. He smiled as he listened, loving the excitement in her voice. 

The movie started and the pair turned their attention to the large screen. About halfway through Deidameia rested her head on Achilles shoulder, he glanced down at her and she smiled up at him. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

The rest of the movie passed by without anything notable happening, although every once in a while Achilles’ mind drifted to Patroclus and his well-being. He forced himself to stop thinking about it though, knowing it would only upset him, and he didn’t want to be upset around Deidameia. They weren’t even a couple yet. 

Once it was over they left the theater and decided to call it a night seeing as Achilles still had classes the next day. 

They walked back to his car and he opened the door for her. 

“Thank you Achilles, you’re super sweet.” 

“Oh, haha, I try.” 

He shut the door for her then jogged around the car to get into his seat. He started the car and put music on for her again. 

The drive was spent in another comfortable silence. Her slowly dozing off in her seat. Achilles just smiled fondly and kept driving. They got to her apartment complex and pulled into the parking lot. 

She yawned and turned to him with a sleepy grin, “I had a real nice night Achilles. Have I gotten your number yet?” 

“Don’t believe so.” 

They quickly exchanged information, they bud each other good night and she got out of the car. He waited and made sure she got into the building safely until he drove off. 

He burst out laughing once he realized she still had his jacket on. What was funny about it? He wasn’t sure. It was tickled him. 

He got back to the dorms and went to his. 

Yes. It was just his now. Not his and Patroclus’. 

The realization hit him like a truck and it instantly dampened his room. He unlocked the door and went in. Flicking on the light. He stared at the empty side again. It was an almost haunting sight, and gave him a bad feeling in his stomach. 

Achilles shook it off and got ready for bed in silence. Falling asleep to thoughts of both Deidameia and Patroclus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I was gonna have her be not the best character, but the moment I began writing this chapter it all changed and now I’m incapable of it.


	8. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus have a run in together, and Patroclus is confronted by an angry Hector.

Patroclus walked into his class and took his usual seat near the back of the lecture hall. He was exhausted beyond belief from the flight the day prior. Traveling always wore him out. Then spending most of the night getting his stuff situated in Hector’s apartment. It had gone smoothly though, so he wasn’t too terribly upset about things. He pulled out his notebook and a pen and began doodling in it as he waited for the lecture to start. A figure loomed over him and he flinched slightly before looking up to see who it was. 

“Achilles...” 

Achilles gave a shy smile at his old friend, heart fluttering in his chest at the sight of him. 

Was it due to his crush, or was it nerves? 

He couldn’t quite tell but chose not to give it much thought. 

Achilles said, “Hi...I just wanted to see how you were doing...kind of left me hanging without any answers.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You sure? I’m just worried about you.”

Patroclus sighed, “Why would you ever worry about me?” 

Achilles stared at him dumbly, “Because I care about you.” 

“You don’t. And don’t try lying to me.” 

The blond winced at the sharp tone Patroclus had taken with him. He’d never been on the receiving end of it before in all their years of friendship. Patroclus had scolded him and called him out at times, but this voice was reserved for those he had a special hatred for. 

“I just want some answers-”

“You do not deserve answers,” Patroclus spat, “Hector was right about you. Selfish and always trying to get involved in everyone else’s business.” 

Achilles scoffed, “What’s happening between us is my business...because it involves me.” 

“Drop it already please. Can’t you just accept that I’m happy with Hector?” 

Achilles didn’t bother to say another word he just stormed off to his own seat just in time for the professor to walk in. 

Patroclus tried his best to focus on what was being said and what was going on but he was struggling tremendously. The entire time he could feel eyes glued on him. He had no doubt as to who they belonged to. It made him feel uneasy and slightly guilty for lashing out at Achilles like that. 

But Patroclus couldn’t even be certain that he genuinely cared or was just in it for himself. Hector had done wonders to begin opening his eyes to the way Achilles really was. Self-absorbed, arrogant, stupid, and easily jealous. Not a good combination of traits at all. 

He didn’t need Achilles. Hector was all he needed. Hector could care for him and help him and listen to him. He was the only one who truly loved him after all. 

The lecture seemed to drag on for as long as it possibly could. Nearly halfway through he watched Achilles get up and leave with his stuff. Looking frustrated. 

Patroclus bit back a laugh. Over dramatic as always, glad to see that hadn’t changed in their few weeks apart. 

The lecture soon came to an end and he packed his stuff quickly and went to the parking lot where Hector was waiting for him. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer than necessary. 

Hector was standing outside of it and was scrolling through his phone. He seemed to notice Patroclus though and pocketed it with a grin as he looked at him. 

Patroclus smiled, “Hi babe.” 

“Hi darling.” 

They shared a kiss and got in the car. 

“How was it?” Hector asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

Patroclus buckled up, “Fine...I saw Achilles.” 

Hector’s grip tightened on the wheel, his knuckles going white from the force. 

“Oh? Did he talk to you?” 

“He did.” 

“Did you do what I told you? Did you tell him off?” 

“Yeah, I did.” He replied truthfully. 

Hector asked, “Did he listen?” 

“Took a bit of effort but he eventually listened to me.” 

Hector flashed him a predatory smile, “Good job Pat. You’re so obedient.” 

Patroclus felt a sense of pride swell up in him at the praise. Pleased to know he’d done right. The rest of the ride went by silently, Hector’s hand placed firmly on his thigh. Fully, yet subtly, displaying his dominance and power over Patroclus. Reminding him of his place in the relationship without needing to use words. 

He had Patroclus right where he wanted him. 

They got to their apartment and went in, holding hands. Hector’s hand much larger than Patroclus’ fully eclipsing it in his firm grip. It was nearly painful but Patroclus didn’t bother to say anything. Again, Hector just didn’t seem to know his own strength. Didn’t help he was much smaller and weaker than him. So he just wasn’t used to it. That was all. 

He sat his stuff aside and stretched. Walking to the kitchen to get something to eat before starting on homework. Hector watched him. 

Patroclus said, “But...I do feel like I owe Achilles an explanation of some kind. I mean...we’ve been friends for so long...” 

Hector scowled, “No, you don’t. As a matter of fact don’t ever fucking speak to him again.” 

Patroclus head spun at the sudden shift in his boyfriends mood. 

He put his hands up in mock surrender, “Okay, sorry.” 

Before he could process what was happening Hector was right in front of him and he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. His own hand flew up to cradle his cheek gently, his skin burning and undoubtedly red from it. 

“What-” his voice cracked and he quickly clamped his mouth shut. 

Hector stared at him for a moment in shock then quickly pulled him in for a hug. 

“I’m so sorry baby...I didn’t mean that. You know I didn’t mean it. I don’t know what came over me. Forgive me?” 

Patroclus frowned at the clear guilt in his voice, he could almost feel it. He wrapped his arms around Hector in return. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean it.” 

Hector stepped back and pecked Patroclus on the lips. 

“I won’t do it again, I promise.”


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Deidameia meet up.

Achilles sighed as he flipped mindlessly through his textbook, scribbling down notes here and there. Hardly absorbing the information on the pages of endless text. 

College really wasn’t his thing. And dropping out after this semester was becoming a more and more tempting idea as things dragged on. Especially without Patroclus. It’s been a few weeks since he’s seen him in class and his anxiety was continuing to mount about it. Whatever was going on wasn’t his business anyways so he felt like a fool for being so worked up. 

He groaned and leaned back against the wall, back cracking in protest. He stared once more at the empty side of the room. A silent vigil of what once was. It made his chest tighten. 

Everything seemed so much worse without Patroclus’ presence around him. He lightened things up without even realizing it. 

He never did realize his worth no matter how much Achilles tried to preach it into him. It had been an ongoing struggle for most of his life though, largely due to his parents only ever pointing out his flaws and mistakes and never any of his good traits and accomplishments. Achilles scoffed at the mere thought of them. 

He was yanked from his thoughts as his phone buzzed. He grabbed it, no longer hoping it to be Patroclus, and grinned when he saw it was Deidameia. He quickly answered it. 

“Hey! What’s up?” He greeted. 

Deidameia laughed softly on the other side, “Hi! Not much, you have anything going on? I’m wondering if you wanted to hang out.” 

He looked at his book and closed it and sat it aside, deciding it could wait. 

“Was just studying but I could use a break. Want me to come pick you up, or-?”

“I can meet you at your dorm and we can figure things out from there.” 

Achilles smiled, “Sounds good. Just message me when you get here. Drive safe.” 

“Thank you. See you in a bit.” 

With that they hung up. 

Achilles sat his phone down and picked his stuff up so he didn’t have to deal with it later. He was excited to be getting bit of a break, and even more excited that he was going to be seeing Deidameia. 

They weren’t a couple yet but Achilles felt confident that they would be some point soon. He still had strong feelings for Patroclus but he hoped it would go away after time. He hated himself for still having feelings for the man who all but disappeared from his life without telling him where he was going. Not only that, but Patroclus was also already in a relationship. 

His stomach churned at the thought of Hector. He wasn’t exactly known for being a saint of a human. But he had no proof that anything horrible was happening so he had to just let it go. 

His phone buzzed again and it was a message from Deidameia. 

‘I’m here! By the doors. Why don’t we spend time outside? Figured you’ve had enough of being inside’ 

Achilles grinned. It seemed she read his mind. He grabbed a jacket and pair of sunglasses and his keys then left the dorm after pocketing his phone. 

He waved to Ajax on his way out. 

He got outside and instantly saw Deidameia. She smiled at him and jogged to him. Hugging him without seeming to think about it. 

It slightly caught him off guard but he quickly hugged back. She was a bit smaller in his arms but she had a fair bit of muscle to her as well. Having earned it from helping out on her parents’ farm growing up and over the summers. She was only a few inches shorter than him as well. 

They broke apart and she smiled, “How about we just walk for a bit? Then figure things out from there.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They began walking and made their way to the lakeshore near the campus. It was slightly crowded but that was typical for a spring evening. Students studying there, hanging out, and so on. 

Deidameia pulled a small bag of chips from her purse and offered it to Achilles. He chuckled and shook his head.

“No thanks, I just ate.” 

She shrugged and smiled, “Suit yourself I suppose.” 

She opened the bag and began eating as they walked. The first bit of their walk passed with mindless chat. Talking about various little things that had no real meaning. 

They then fell into a comfortable silence. 

Deidameia asked, “So...who exactly is this Patroclus dude I keep hearing about? Both you and Odysseus and even Automedon have mentioned him numerous times. Yet I still have no clue who he is. Does he even exist?” 

Achilles glanced at Deidameia out the corners of his eyes. He then focused his gaze forward as they kept walking. 

He laughed softly, “He does exist. He was a close friend of mine, we’ve known each other since childhood.” 

“Was? I’m taking it something happened between the two of you then?” 

Achilles nodded, “Yes. It’s quite complicated so I’m not going to explain all of it, but basically we got into a stupid fight over something trivial and now we’re no longer friends.” 

Deidameia popped a chip into her mouth and looked at him, “Have you tried maybe talking to him?” 

“I would. But he’s blocked me on all socials, blocked my number, and abruptly moved out of our dorm. All of which concerns me.” 

“Why?” 

Achilles said, “His boyfriend. Creepy guy, gives me hella bad vibes. Seems to be bit of a control freak. All of this happened once they started dating and it’s only been a few weeks.” 

Deidameia’s eyes widened, “Wow, that definitely is strange and mildly scary situation.” 

“Do you know where he is?” 

“Not exactly. I just know he’s in an apartment on the nice side of the city.” 

Deidameia said, “Yeah that doesn’t do much to narrow it down I think.” 

They laughed for a bit then calmed down. 

“Who is this boyfriend of his? Perhaps I know him.” 

“Hector, I don’t think I’ve caught a last name.” 

Deidameia thought it over for a few moments, “Name doesn’t ring any bells for me. Sorry Achilles.” 

She playfully ruffled his hair. He laughed again and she retracted her hand. It brushing against his own. His heart fluttered. 

“Didn’t think it would,” he said, “many people don’t seem to know him.” 

“Strange.” 

“No kidding. I just feel like I am worrying over nothing.” 

Deidameia looked at him, “This doesn’t feel like nothing. So I don’t think you’re in the wrong here. If it were my close friend I would be highly concerned too. Don’t go beating yourself up over this.” 

“I’ll try.” 

They kept walking and soon got to a quieter and less crowded area. They sat down at one of the many picnic tables. A silence fell between them as they both were pulled by their own thoughts. 

“I have something to say.” They both said in unison. 

They both laughed nervously as they looked at each other. 

Achilles said, “You can go first.” 

He felt anxiety bubble up in him. This is how it had gone with Patroclus. 

What if that happened again? 

What if after this he lost her too?

Deidameia cleared her throat, “Well...haha, it just so happens that I have feelings for you college boy. I really, really, really like you. It’s fine if you don’t like me back-”

“I like you too.” Achilles breathed. 

Mind spinning slightly with the suddenness of their confessions. 

Deidameia smiled and laughed nervously, “Well aren’t we lucky? I’m relieved...thought it was just one sided here..” 

“Not at all Deidameia.” 

They looked at each other intently, both of them with large grins on their faces. 

Deidameia was the first to begin leaning in, Achilles soon followed once he realized what was happening. 

Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Achilles felt like he was floating. He reached up and gently cupped the side of her face in one of his hands. The action made her grin into the kiss and she slightly leaned into the touch. 

A few minutes later they pulled apart, breathlessly laughing as they looked at each other. 

“So....” Deidameia started, “boyfriend?” 

Achilles laughed, “Yeah. I guess so.” 

They kissed again. Both feeling relieved at ecstatic. It was heaven.


	10. Calling Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles talks to Peleus in search for solutions to Patroclus’ problems.

Achilles groaned in irritation as his alarm went off, pulling him from a deep sleep. He quickly shut it off and let his head flop back onto his pillow gracelessly. He listened as people mingled about in the hall outside his dorm. Some laughing, some yelling, some calm unintelligible chatter. His gaze flicked to the window and he looked out the crack in the blinds. The sky was light grey and rain was falling steadily, puddles already forming on the pavement. He watched as students ran about using their books, coats, and bags as shields from the rain. A low roll of thunder sounded and he sighed. A nice calming spring storm right when he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and not attend his class. Thankfully he only had one so he could just come right back and rest some more. Feeling unbearably fatigued. 

His phone buzzed, pulling him from his thoughts. 

He picked it up and checked it. A smile made its way onto his face as he saw it was a text from Deidameia. 

Deidameia- good morning Achilles! Have a good day ❤️

Achilles sent a response, telling her to have a good day as well. She worked today so he doubted they would be seeing each other today. Which was fine seeing as boundaries are important, but at the same time he wished he could see her. They’ve been together for a few weeks by now and things were wonderful between them. She was super sweet and respectful and funny and smart. Even helping Achilles out on some homework he struggled on. He winced as he realized he hadn’t even told his father of the relationship, as a matter of fact he hadn’t contacted him since he’d gotten back to school. He decided he’d call him once class was over. 

With another groan he rolled out of bed, landing painfully on the floor with a grunt. He got up and hissed as his feet hit the cold tile floor. He sped through his morning routine, having wasted time by just laying around. He stepped out of his dorm just as Ajax was. 

Ajax smiled at him and they began walking together, “How are you doing man?” 

“Pretty good. You?” 

“Fine. How’s your girl?” 

Achilles smiled, “She’s wonderful.” 

“Any word on Patroclus?” 

Achilles shook his head, “No. I’m still very worried for him though. Something is way off about this situation and there’s nothing I can do about. I have no information on him whatsoever.” 

Ajax shook his head, “Damn. Shits fucked up. Patroclus is a good guy, doesn’t deserve whatever’s going on. Well...whenever you find something out let me know and if I can be of help I’ll be more than happy to do so.” 

“Thanks man.” 

They then parted ways, with Achilles going to his car. 

By this point they’d accepted that Patroclus was most likely being abused. To what extent? None of them knew. But they knew he was in danger and all his friends, including Deidameia, were keeping their eyes open for the couple. Or at least for Patroclus. 

It was a haunting feeling. Knowing your friend, and crush, was being abused and basically held captive by their lover. He knew there was no point in contacting the police. He had no location, no contact with him, and no concrete proof of said abuse. But it doesn’t necessarily take a rocket scientist to figure out what’s going on. 

He drove to where he needed to be in silence. Not in the mood for music. Thoughts of Patroclus having dampened his mood. 

He walked in and went to his class. Eyes instinctively flicking to where Patroclus usually say, unsurprised but dismayed and not seeing him there. It’s been a few weeks since he’d been to class and he was still holding out onto hope that he’d randomly pop back up. So far he’s had no luck. Only feeling more fear and concern with every class that went by with no sign of his old friend. There were times he worried that Patroclus was dead and that he just didn’t know it yet. That thought alone was enough to make his stomach churn with fear. 

He went to his usual seat and just rested his head on his bag. Not bothering to take notes. His leg bounced rapidly and he twirled his pencil around his fingers. Trying to do anything to distract himself from the anxiety welling up in him. Something was terribly wrong and he knew it, he just couldn’t prove it. 

Class seemed to drag on for eternity and the moment they were allowed to go Achilles had to restrain himself from sprinting out of there and to his car. 

It was raining harder than it had been before class, but Achilles didn’t mind it. The cold wet droplets offering a welcome distraction. He drove back to the dorms and went back to his. Kicking the door shut behind him and tossing his bag down. 

He grabbed his phone and called his dad. Just needing someone to vent to. 

“Hello?” His dad answered after a few rings. 

Achilles let out a shaky breath as he sat down, “Hey dad...can you talk for a bit?” 

Peleus said, “I am. Is everything alright?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Is this about Patroclus?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Spit it out then.” 

Achilles said, “Okay...so...he moved out abruptly. Like the day I got back from break his stuff was gone. He left a note saying that he was moving in with Hector. They don’t live on campus. A friend of mine saw them that day and said something seemed off. Not only that but he has blocked my number and has blocked me on all socials. So I have zero contact with him and he’s no longer coming to class. I saw him only once after getting back and he seemed super weird. I don’t know what the fuck is going on but I don’t have a good feeling about any of this. Something is seriously wrong here. I just don’t know what the fuck it is or what to do about it.” 

Peleus listened to every word and did his best to come up with a solid answer. Although he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t also starting to worry about the well-being of Patroclus.

“Has anyone seen him since?” He finally asked. 

“No,” Achilles sighed, “my friends are keeping an eye out for him and they haven’t seen him or Hector.” 

“This is strange. It really is...I don’t really have anything to say. I don’t know what to tell you. If I could help I would but...if nobody knows where he is or anything like that then...well...” 

Achilles asked, “Couldn’t we file a missing persons report or something?” 

“Afraid not. Let’s say he is being abused, it could make things worse. We might just have to wait for a sign of him...I don’t think he’s dead or missing. I truly don’t.” 

Achilles sighed and felt hot tears sting his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and took a deep breath. 

“How else have things been?” Peleus asked, sensing his sons anxiety through the phone. 

“Decent. I have a girlfriend.” 

Peleus perked up at this, “Oh? Tell me about her, this is good!” 

Achilles couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Deidameia. 

Achilles said, “Her name is Deidameia. Met her through a friend of mine, Odysseus.” 

“Is she a student too?” 

“No, she got her generals a few years ago and hasn’t been since. Although she’s thinking about becoming a tattoo artist. She also grew up on a farm. She’s super beautiful, and intelligent, and downright hilarious. She’s super kind as well. She even knits sweaters for the animals at the animal shelter!” 

Peleus laughed, “Well I’m glad you’ve found someone! Do you still have feelings for Patroclus?” 

Silence. 

“Achilles?” 

“I do...but...I’m hoping they’ll go away...” 

Peleus asked, “You’re not just using Deidameia to get over him are you?” 

“What?! No! I actually love her!” 

It was the truth, he really did lover her and adore her. He didn’t have it in himself to just use someone. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t break someone’s heart like that. He was far too soft to do such a thing, and Peleus had raised him better than to do that. 

“Alright,” Peleus replied, “I believe you. Sorry for thinking otherwise. I know you wouldn’t. I was just making sure that’s all.” 

Achilles asked, “What if I don’t ever get over him? Then what?” 

“That’s a tough question. But you will at some point, I’m sure of it.” 

“I don’t think I could bring myself to just forget him or get over him though. That’s just cruel.” 

“Not saying you had to forget about him, and I wouldn’t expect you too.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence and Achilles looked out the window. The storm was passing and the sun was fighting its way to be seen through the storm clouds. Long golden rays striking the ground. 

Achilles sighed, “I’ll let you go dad.” 

“Alright. Take care Achilles, I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

They hung up and Achilles fell over in a defeated heap. While it felt good to get everything off his chest he still hated how he had no answers or solutions. Only more confusion and more questions. 

He suspected it was going to be like this for a while.


	11. Quick note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing serious, just give it a read please

Hi! Thanks for reading this far if you have, and fear not I’m continuing this. Just wanted to say a quick something. 

The content of this story is fairly heavy and with that being said here’s a few numbers if you need them. 

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Suicide text line: text ‘home’ to 741741 

Each US state should also have its own domestic abuse recourses, and always call 911 in emergencies. 

Stay safe, wear a mask, and take care of yourself!


	12. Achilles’ Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidameia helps Achilles celebrate his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts fluffy and gets kinda angsty oops lol

Achilles had never been the type to care all that much about his birthday. He wasn’t the type to necessarily hate it and complain when others wished him a happy birthday or anything. He just wasn’t the type to throw lavish parties or expect lavish gifts and tons of money. He already had just about anything and everything he could ask for. Why ask for more? Not only that but his mother had kind of ruined the whole birthday thing for him anyways. Always making offhanded remarks that that was the day her life officially ended. Cause suddenly she was saddled with new responsibilities that she wasn’t quite ready to deal with. While not necessarily hateful, the comments still stung Achilles and had enough of an impact to make him not care much for his birthday. 

Patroclus was one who respected his feelings of it. Pulling him off alone and giving him a card and a simple gift. In private. That way all the attention wasn’t on them and that way they could unwind for a bit. 

Most folks usually hounded Achilles on his birthday and overwhelmed him, so Patroclus’ treatment of it was a welcome reprieve for him. Handled with subtly and kindness. The gift and kind words being genuine and coming from his heart, not some superficial stuff coming from someone hoping to get in his good graces for popularity points. 

When he mentioned his careless attitude and feelings about his birthday to Deidameia she kept the words close to her heart. Making a promise to herself to do right by him on this and do what Patroclus did. Seeing as it had such a large impact on him. 

She hummed happily to herself as she finished prepping the cookie dough. Her cat twirling around her legs silently asking for a handout. 

She laughed and crouched down to scratch her on the head, “You can’t have this Ida. Sorry darling.” 

Ida meowed in response before walking away slowly. Then hopping into the window sill, looking down at the sidewalk and road beneath her. 

Deidameia just chuckled and placed the cookies in the oven after washing her hands. She tidied up the kitchen then walked back over to Ida. 

She picked her up and held her close, “You get to meet Achilles tonight! He’s super sweet, you’ll adore him I swear it. He respects my asexuality, doesn’t objectify me, doesn’t abuse me, and loves my quirks and humor and intelligence. Could you believe it?! He’s one of a kind if I say so myself! What do you think?” 

Ida meowed again and pushed her head against Deidameia’s cheek. 

Deidameia laughed and put her on the window sill once more. 

“I suppose I could get ready while the cookies bake.” 

She walked to her room and flung open the closet, having already showered she just needed a clean outfit and to do her hair and makeup. 

Achilles was also one of the only men to respect her makeup and clothing choices. Never telling her what to do, what choices to make, and such. He supported her no matter what she was in. 

“Cause he’s not insecure...” she whispered to herself, before laughing. 

She reached around in her closet settling on a pair of overalls, a maroon shirt, and boots. She quickly got dressed before heading to her makeup station. She did a simple look to match the simple outfit and went back to the kitchen just as the oven beeped. She grabbed an oven mitt and pulled them from the oven. 

“Perfect!” she smiled. 

She sat them out to cool and went about her apartment tidying up and watering a few plants that needed it. 

Ida came prancing over to see what she was doing. 

“Hey girlie, I’m about to head out and get Achilles. Hold down the fort while I’m gone, yeah?” 

Ida stared at her in response, blinking slowly. 

“Perfect! Or should I say purr-fect? Hahaha...sorry about that one.” 

Ida meowed and walked off. Deidameia grabbed her purse and keys and left her apartment. She grabbed her phone and called Achilles. 

“Deidameia!” Achilles answered cheerfully, “How are you?” 

“Pretty good! How’s my birthday boy?” 

Achilles chuckled, “Doing alright. What’s up?” 

“I’m on my way to come and get you. I’ll let you know when I’m there.” 

“Okay. Drive safe, love you!” 

“Love you too!” 

They hung up and Deidameia went to her car and got in. The drive went by quickly and she messaged Achilles once she arrived at the dorms. A few moments later he came bounding out, smiling. She laughed and unlocked the car for him. He got in and they shared a quick kiss. They began the drive back to her apartment and she reassured him that it was just going to be a low key and calm celebration. Nothing fancy, nothing obnoxious. Just them. He expressed his relief and looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Almost like he feared there being some huge party or something. That had happened last year thanks to Odysseus and Automedon. Patroclus called them out for it and comforted Achilles. 

They arrived at her apartment complex and went in. 

“You said you liked cats, right?” 

Achilles chuckled, “I do.” 

“You’re going to adore Ida then. She’s super cuddly.” 

Deidameia unlocked her door and let them in. Ida was still resting atop her perch on the windowsill. Looking at the couple. 

She meowed and jumped down, jogging to the pair on quiet paws. Deidameia picked her up and licked the door shut behind them. She held the cat out to Achilles. 

“Would you like to hold her?” 

Achilles grinned, “Sure.” 

Deidameia handed the cat over to him and placed Ida gently in his muscular arms. Achilles kissed Ida on the head and she nuzzled against him, purring audibly in the quiet apartment. 

“Aww, she loves you! Ida please don’t steal my man.” 

Achilles laughed and bent down to give her another kiss, “I wouldn’t let that happen and you know it.” 

“You may not. But Ida may do otherwise.” 

Achilles placed Ida on the ground and looked around, “This is a lovely apartment.” 

“Thank you. Took a bit to get it all nice like this. Is was nearly as shitty as Odysseus’ when I first moved in.” 

“Yikes.” 

Deidameia laughed, “I know. How is he anyway I haven’t seen him in a bit.” 

“Eh, he’s his usual grouchy self. I still haven’t seen Automedon either nor have I talked to him. Both of which is perfectly fine for me. He’s a fucking asshole, still baffles me as to how I was ever friends with him.” 

“I ask myself the same thing. Want some cookies? I made some!” 

Achilles smiled, “I would love some. Thank you.” 

They went to her kitchen and ate the cookies while idly chatting about anything and everything. Deidameia making sure not to mention Patroclus, she wasn’t wanting to ruin Achilles’ good mood. 

Once the cookies were gone they migrated to the living room and settled on the couch, putting on a movie. Achilles had an arm comfortably draped around her, holding her close to him. She smiled and leaned into the touch. He kissed her forehead and they stayed in that position as they watched the film. 

When it ended they got up and stretched. Deidameia glanced at the time. 

“Suppose I should take you back seeing as you have class tomorrow.” 

Achilles nodded and yawned, “Yeah, unfortunately.” 

She chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Oh you’re almost done for the year. Only a few more weeks. You’ll live.” 

“Doubtful.” 

He gathered his stuff and gave Ida a few pets before the couple walked hand in hand to Deidameia’s car. 

They both sang along to the radio on the drive back, Deidameia never failing to be shocked by Achilles’ vocal skills. It was almost heavenly. Would be heavenly if it weren’t for the consistent laughs that seeped into it. 

Achilles gave her a kiss and thanked her as he got out of the car. They then waved and parted ways. 

Achilles whistled as he walked into the building and up to his dorm. Kicking off his shoes once he was inside. That’s when he looked at Patroclus’ old bed. 

He frowned. 

He was still, regretfully, madly in love with Patroclus as well. The feelings only intensifying by the day. It was maddening, especially as he realized there was no real hope for him. 

He put on his pajamas and laid down. He grabbed his phone and looked at old pictures of him and Patroclus. Tears welling in his eyes as he did so. 

It’s been two months. Two long months since he last saw him. It was agonizing. It felt like hell on earth. Everything seemed duller without him. 

It made him feel guilty anytime he was with Deidameia. Knowing his heart still belonged to someone else. He loved her, he really did, but he still couldn’t seem to get over Patroclus. He shut off his phone and shoved his face into his pillow. 

Soft cries coming from him as his tears soaked the pillow. It was starting to hurt more and more. Knowing there was minimal chance of closure made it worse. 

He just wanted Patroclus.


	13. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles spots an old face and doesn’t know how to cope.

Achilles shuts of his alarm as it goes off and rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. Class was becoming less and less appealing as the days went by. It was the same thing almost everyday. Same lengthy lectures, same notes, same monotony. It was starting to take a toll on him and it was starting to become noticeable to those around him. Raising questions as to what was going on behind closed doors, or rather what was going on inside his head. Even Deidameia was starting to notice that something was off with him. He tried his best to play it off though, try and pretend it was just end of school year fatigue. Though it didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was much deeper than that. 

After a ten minute internal pep talk he reluctantly pulled himself from bed. Joints cracking their protest at the action. He sat back down on the edge and sighed again. Truly debating if it was worth the hassle to get up and go. 

There was a knock on the door, then the sound of the lock being picked, then Ajax strode in before Achilles could get a single word in. 

“Get up man, there’s only two more weeks of this shit left. You’ll live.” 

Achilles just groaned and flopped back down. 

Ajax shook his head, grabbing his arm and yanking him up, “Up, up, up. None of this moping shit. I don’t know what the hell is going on with you Achilles but you’re scaring us.” 

“Patroclus...” 

“I understand you’re still bothered by the situation with him but you have to keep moving man. What about Deidameia? Don’t you love her?” 

“I don’t know...” 

Ajax sighed, “Listen, I don’t have time to play relationship counselor, so get the fuck up before I drag you to class in your underwear.” 

Ajax guided Achilles through getting ready. Although it was more like verbally harassing Achilles until he gave into Ajax’s demands. 

Once he was ready Ajax put his bag on him, shoved his phone and keys into his hands and dragged him to his car. 

“Now go!” 

Achilles flipped him off and got into the car with a defeated grunt. Sometimes he wondered why he ever befriended him. Although he was sure he’d thank him for this in the future. Maybe. If he was feeling generous. 

He drove in silence and had to fight off the urge to turn back around to go back to his dorm and just sleep for rest of the day. It was highly tempting. It felt like his bed was calling out for him, urging to forget his responsibilities and just lay back down. 

He walked into the building, ignoring some stares and whispers thrown his way, that’s what sucked about being well known around campus. People have started talking and trying to figure out what was going on with him. It bothered him but he didn’t feel too inclined to do much about it. 

Once in the lecture hall his eyes still instinctively drifted to Patroclus’ old spot, merely out of habit at this point, not expecting anything anymore. It had been too long. 

But to his shock Patroclus was sitting there. He audibly gasped and a hand flew to his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sounds. 

Too late.

Patroclus had heard him. 

He glanced at Achilles through his eyelashes, but refused to pick his head up fully. He wore a jacket with the hood up as well despite the 80 degree weather. 

Achilles walked to him and Patroclus shrunk in on himself. Anxiety bubbling up in him, making him tense up and cower. 

Achilles said, “Patroclus...” 

Patroclus flinched at the sound of his own name. Enunciated perfectly, and said softly. Not the way Hector said it. Not through a yell, or a scream. Or followed by a swear or insult or hit. Not just ‘Pat’. But Patroclus. Said calmly. The way he’d heard Achilles say if countless times. It never changed. It was comforting. 

“Patroclus,” Achilles said again, “where have you been? I’ve been so worried about you.” 

Patroclus didn’t say anything, far too afraid to speak. He didn’t want to get punished for speaking to Achilles. Hector had been so merciful and kind as to let him have a day out. He can’t break the rules he’d been given. He just can’t. 

Achilles crouched and Patroclus pushed himself back further into his chair. Back pressed firmly against it as he tried to look anywhere but at the worried green eyes. They to were a stark difference to Hector’s. 

Brown and usually hateful and angry looking. If not glossed over with primal lust. 

Achilles’ were the exact opposite. Showing a whole wide range of emotions, almost always kindness and life in them. Now though they seemed different. Duller than normal, tired looking. Bloodshot from either tears or lack of sleep. 

‘I caused this’ he thought to himself. 

He already knew what Hector would say. 

‘See? All you do is fuck up. You ruin everything and hurt everyone around you. Thankfully for me though because I’m the only one who can love you. Through me you can learn how to behave.’ 

Achilles reached out and Patroclus flinched. 

“What the hell as he done to you?” 

Silence.

“Patroclus.” 

This time his name was said with more urgency. He still didn’t respond fearing any repercussions there may be. 

With a defeated sigh Achilles got up and left the room. Too disturbed and angry to bother sticking around. 

He saw the bruises on Patroclus, saw the bruised nose and busted lip. He knew full well what was happening. It had been exactly what he’d feared from the beginning. 

Once back in his dorm he threw himself onto his bed and screamed into the pillow and hit the mattress. His worst nightmare was coming true. His friend was being hurt and there was nothing he could do to help. 

Suddenly his door opened and he quickly sat up, some part of him hoping and thinking it would be Patroclus. It wasn’t. It was Deidameia instead. 

“How did you get in here?” 

It wasn’t that he hated her for this, he was just shocked and slightly embarrassed at her having seen him in such a state. 

Deidameia shut the door, “Ajax helped. That’s all you need to know.” 

She sat at the foot of his bed and looked at him worriedly, “What’s going on?” 

“I saw Patroclus.” 

Her eyes widened, “Whoa, hold on, what?” 

“I saw Patroclus. He was in class.” 

“Holy shit. What happened?” 

Achilles fully sat up and furiously wiped his eyes, “He didn’t speak. I tried to get him to but he wouldn’t. He had this far off look on his face too. Had a black eye, split lip, busted up nose. He was wearing a jacket! Who knows what else has been done to him! He flinched a lot also. This is fucking frightening.” 

“Don’t doubt it...I doubt we can call the police...they wouldn’t be much help anyways even if we did have more information.” 

Achilles let out a harsh laugh, “Right...it just hurts me so fucking much to see him like this. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s a good guy! Hardly has a mean bone in his body! He deserves someone that would love him and make him happy and feel good about himself. Not this ducking bullshit that Hector is putting him through. Fuck that guy. If I ever see him I swear it’s gonna be on fucking sight.” 

Deidameia eyed him sadly, “Achilles...do you love Patroclus?” 

“Huh?” 

“Do you love Patroclus in the way you love me? Be honest.” 

Achilles turned away, “I do...have for sometime now. For a few years...still do. More than ever haha...” 

Deidameia swallowed down tears, “Do you still love me? Or does your heart belong to him?” 

“Deidameia...” 

She smiled genuinely, “I get it if your heart is with him. You two were close for a long time. I’m not mad Achilles, truthfully. This stings but I want you to be happy.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Deidameia brushed some hair behind Achilles’ ear, “I think we should break up for now. Until we get things figured out. Perhaps once the new school year starts and your back here we can talk about getting back together. For now though I think you need sometime. Try and sort things out and figure things out. Again I’m not mad. This must be unimaginably difficult for you I can’t even begin to wonder how it feels. No grudges, we can still be friends no matter what.” 

Achilles stared at her in shock. He wanted to say no, but deep down he knew she was right. Like always. She knew what she was talking about and her intentions were pure. 

He just nodded and sniffled, “Hate to say it but you’re right. Please don’t be mad at me. You still mean a lot to me and you’re wonderful Deidameia. You make me very happy.” 

She smiled and pulled him in for a hug, relieved when she felt his strong arms around her in turn. 

“Glad I do. Again still friends. I couldn’t stand to lose you entirely, you’re my guy Achilles.” 

“And you’re my girl.” 

They chuckled and pulled apart. 

Deidameia said, “Since I’ll remain here over the summer holiday I’ll keep an eye out for Patroclus. I’ll tell Odysseus to do the same.” 

Achilles thanked her again and she got up. 

“Message me whenever,” she said, “however I think you need to talk to your dad.” 

She gave him one last hug and left. 

Achilles sighed into the empty room and decided to take her advice. He grabbed his phone and shakily dialed his dad’s number. In desperate need of advice. 

“Achilles?” 

“Hey dad,” he sniffled, “got some time to talk?” 

“I do. Everything alright?” 

“I saw Patroclus today.” 

Peleus gasped, “You did? Where?” 

Achilles said, “In class. It’s worse than I thought, but also exactly what I’d expected.” 

“How so?” 

“Bruises, flinched a lot, and dint even acknowledge me really. I hate it...I hate it so much he’s different from the Patroclus I used to know and I just want him back. I know that’s borderline selfish but fuck he doesn’t deserve any of this.” 

Peleus asked, “What of Deidameia?” 

Achilles knew what he was getting at and sighed deeply. 

“We broke up just now. On good terms but she just wants me to get myself sorted out and figure out my love for Patroclus. That’s all. We’re still friends though.” 

“I have to go now. So just...please behave for the next couple weeks. Don’t do anything stupid. Then when you come back here for the summer we can figure things out before you go back.” 

“Oh...about that...” 

“What?” 

“I’m dropping out. I can’t take this no more. It’s so different without Patroclus and I’m too worried about him to actually focus on anything.” 

Peleus said, “Fine. I have to go now.” 

Before Achilles could say anything he hung up, clearly upset and frustrated with his son. 

Achilles groaned and fell over. Shaking with anger and fear. Heart racing and his body tingling. His breaths began to come in short quick pants and it took him a moment to realize what was going on. 

He was having a panic attack. 

He’d read about these, helped Patroclus through a few of them. He got up and began pacing in an attempt to self soothe. When that didn’t work he curled up on his bed in defeat. Staring out the window. Staring at the lake. 

He watched the geese and ducks near it. After twenty or so minutes he calmed down. Still trembling mad body aching from being so tense. He took a few pain killers and stripped to his underwear before climbing under the covers and surrendering to a dreamless restless sleep. Vaguely hoping not to wake up.


	14. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus’ situation is dire, and hope is futile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m advising a HUGE trigger warning for this chapter. There is rape, physical abuse, mental/emotional abuse, puking, and blood involved here. Seriously read at your own risk. Fucked up I know, but just stick with me.

Patroclus gazed out the window of their apartment, looking down at the street below. Bustling with people heading home from their work or school days. Cars honking, people shouting, sirens wailing. Each individual person having their own story and their own goals. Each one living their own completely unique and complex lives. He watched as parents took their child's hand and rushed across the street. As people hailed taxis. As people got on an off a bus. As bicyclists weaved in and out of traffic. He couldn't help but wonder if any of them were also being abused. If any of them also felt trapped by the person who swore loved them. He wondered if any of them were covered in bruises and scratches that were inflicted by someone who had once promised the world to them and promised to keep them safe. He wondered if any of them felt as betrayed, broken, and defeated as he did. 

Or were they content and safe in their relationships? Their lovers sticking to their promises of love, protection, and adoration. Were they allowed to do as they pleased without fear of punishment? Were they allowed to make mistakes and mess up without being hit? Were they allowed to have their own friends, own opinions, own lives without being stripped of it? Were they allowed to travel and go where they pleased without having to explain themselves? Did any of them even know of the harshness of love turned sour? Or were they fortunate enough to have never experienced such a thing? 

He jumped slightly as he heard a key in the lock of the front door. He scrambled to the kitchen to get Hector's drink ready. The door swung open quickly and smacked against the wall. Patroclus winced at it and watched Hector walk in. Feet heavy and loud against the wooden floor. 

He cleared his throat, "Hector dear, I have your drink." 

Hector glared at him and kicked the door shut behind him. 

"I don't need a drink right now." He spat. 

"Oh..." Patroclus trailed off, "then what is it you need?" 

Submissive as always. Nothing unusual here. Just your typical Tuesday. 

Hector's eyes darkened with something that made Patroclus feel uneasy. 

He already knew. 

"Bedroom. Now." 

Patroclus scurried to the room, trying his best to ignore the already persistent ache in his backside. He hated this with every ounce of his being. But he was powerless. Hector had stripped him of everything and everyone that was close to him. Trapped him basically. Held prisoner in his own home. Hostage to his own presumed lover. 

He quickly stripped and got on the bed on all fours just in time for Hector to enter the room. 

Patroclus hated this. Hated every moment of it. Sex was no longer pleasurable for him. He didn't even get aroused or hard anymore. He could hardly remember the last time he orgasmed. At this point he had to accept the fact he was merely a living sex toy for Hector, along with the various other people Hector invited over to use Patroclus as they pleased. But that's an entirely different can of worms that he's not ready to open yet. 

He scrunched his face up in pain as Hector pushed into him, barely lubed. It burned and aches but he knew better than to voice his complaints and pain. He just stared at the wall ahead of him and let his mind go blank as Hector began thrusting into him. Groaning and grunting behind him. 

Patroclus just laid there quietly and pliantly on all fours. Letting himself get fucked into without gaining any pleasure from it. 

Almost funny how quickly he went from nearly cumming anytime they had a heated make out session, to not feeling any pleasure at all while being fucked. 

Would be funny under any other circumstances. Not this though. Not like this. 

With a final harsh push into him, Hector came with a grunt. He pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to Patroclus once he was spent. 

"Go bring me my drink." 

Patroclus just nodded and got up, knowing better than to speak. He hobbled to the kitchen, feeling warm sticky cum slide down his legs. It was sickening and he wanted to clean himself but he knew he wouldn't have a chance until Hector was asleep. Or gone for school and work the next day. 

He grabbed the glass of wine he'd prepped when Hector initially got back and walked it to their room. Like a maid. Or servant. 

He took it to their room and handed it to Hector, who downed it all in a quick swig. 

"More." 

He shoved the glass back at Patroclus, and in one single heart stopping moment, it slipped from Patroclus' grasp and onto the floor. Shattering on impact. 

Patroclus froze. Fear flowing through his veins as he trembled. Knowing that he was in for it. 

Hector slowly sat up and glanced down at the mess on the floor, then looked up to Patroclus. 

"Care to explain?" 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't-I didn't mean to! It just slipped." 

He knew better than to tell Hector that it slipped because of the way he'd shoved it at him. It would only cause more problems and more conflict. Make the inevitable beating worse for him. 

"Just slipped. You say that like I haven't heard it countless times before." 

'Well maybe it's because you keep doing things that make me drop things, and you know full well if I admit it, you'll give me the beating of a life time' Patroclus thought to himself. 

Again he bit his tongue to keep the remark from being vocalized. 

He yelped as he was struck across the face. Hector grabbed him by the hair and punched his jaw. 

"You can't do anything right!" 

Patroclus whined, silently begging for Achilles to come help him. But he knew wishing was futile and pointless. Achilles wasn't a god, he wouldn't hear his fervent prayer to him. Wouldn't hear him begging his forgiveness. 

Hector punched him in the gut making Patroclus wheeze then dry heave a few times. 

"Stupid slut! This is why nobody wanted you, this is why nobody is searching for you. All you do is fuck up, and nobody wants a fuck up." 

Another harsh slap he then felt himself shoved to the ground. Hands landing on the shards, piercing his skin and making him cry out. 

"Pick that up. Then bring me a new glass and the bottle of wine. If you mess that up this will look like nothing, I assure you." 

Patroclus fought down sobs and obeyed the command. He shakily got up and went back to the kitchen. Disposing of the shards and rinsing his hands of blood and picking out the pieces. The water stung the wounds and he swore under his breath. 

He cast a forlorn glance at the front door. It locked from the inside and outside. The inside lock being unlocked only by a code Hector had. Balcony was the same way and the glass was unbelievably hard to break. He'd thrown himself at it several times in a desperate attempt to get out. 

He was an actual prisoner. 

He almost laughed at the crude realization. A hostage. He didn't have his phone anymore. Didn't have his laptop anymore. He had nothing. So even if he did escape he would be screwed. 

No money, no technology, no friends, no family, no job, hardly any clothes. 

It was all done deliberately by Hector. A trap of his own making. Didn't help Hector kept his stuff hidden and locked away from Patroclus. 

He grabbed what Hector wanted and went back to their room. Barely fighting off a glare as he walked back into their room. Hector took a sip of the liquid before placing the glass and bottle down on the nightstand. Tugging Patroclus down onto the bed next to him, embracing him tightly. So tightly that he felt as if he were being strangled to death slowly but surely. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the point. 

"You know I love you, right?" 

Patroclus just nodded. Going along with the act. 

Hector said, "Tell me you love me." 

"I love you too Hector." 

He was smacked in response. He flinched slightly. 

"Try that again, too much attitude." 

"I love you too Hector." Patroclus said again, paying more attention to his tone. 

"There we go...that's better. And you know I only hit you so I can properly fix your mistakes. I don't do it out of malice. I do it because I know you're better than what you put out there." 

Patroclus nodded again, not believing a word coming from his mouth. It was all bullshit and lies. Told to him to make Hector feel better about this situation. Patroclus couldn't help but feel bad for him though. Clearly something had gone wrong that he was so desperate for love that he was willing to practically have a prisoner for a lover. 

He rested his head on his shoulder. 

"You can be so good. I just know it. You just need to let me teach you. It hurts me to do this more than it hurts you and you know it." 

"I know." 

Hector captured his lips in an all consuming kiss. Firmly holding Patroclus' head in place so he couldn't move away, even when his lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen. Once he was allowed to part from the kiss he gasped and panted. Hector simply laughed and gripped his jaw tightly. That dark look in his eyes again. 

"Not go get cleaned up," he muttered, "one of my coworkers wants to have some time with you tonight." 

Patroclus inwardly groaned but nodded again and got up. He walked to the bathroom as Hector continued nursing glasses of wine. Seemingly content with the abuse he was inflicting. 

He got in the shower and quickly washed his hair and body. Glad to get the sticky cum off of him along with the drying blood on the palms of his hand. As he stood in the shower he looked down at the other marks on his body. He wondered if this coworker of Hector's knew the full extent of what was going on. Or if this person just assumed this was heavy bdsm and not just actual plain rape. 

Rape. 

The word made Patroclus chuckle. Never in his life did he think he'd be a victim of such a thing. But here he was. Completely torn apart and degraded in a matter of months. Abusers really did work quickly. They had to otherwise their victim would realize what was happening. He often wondered if he was stupid for falling for all of this. He wouldn't be shocked if he was. 

He shut the water off and stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. He made quick work of cleaning up the cuts on his hand and did a closer inspection to make sure nothing was left behind. Once he was done with that he put it away and finished cleaning up. Making sure to avoid looking at his reflection. He couldn't bring himself to view himself in such a state. Broken, beaten, scarred. 

He'd even lost weight due to the amount of dietary restrictions Hector had placed him on. Even the fridge and cabinets were locked. Well...all except two. The liquor cabinet was free and another one that had super low calorie and bland snacks in it that Patroclus could have whenever. In regards to actual meals he cooked them, but Hector supervised and only let Patroclus have small portions. 

He finished drying off and hung his towel up. He went back to their bedroom and Hector said. 

"Just in time, they're almost here. Come on." 

Hector got up and took Patroclus by the wrist out to the living room. 

"Behave." 

Hector opened the door after there were a few knocks from the other side. It was another man, he could tell by the voice. Hector let him in and he appeared as intimidating as Hector, if not more. At least it wasn't a classmate. Hector seemed mindful of that, and Patroclus couldn't help but wonder if he even went to school anymore. 

Hector shut the door and turned to the man after looking at him. 

Hector grinned, "Oh, you'll just love him. He's super good and obedient in bed. Isn't that right Patroclus?" 

"Yes sir, it is. Super obedient." 

The man smirked, "Wonderful. What does he like in bed?"

Hector said, "He's an adventurous one. Will do absolutely anything you want." 

"Perfect." 

The three men moved to the bedroom. Patroclus trembling with fear under the new man's icy gaze. He had short jet black hair, piercing blue eyes that seemed to look straight through him, and was just a tad taller and skinnier than Hector. Yet had just as much of a commanding and scar presence as Hector. 

He heard the man whisper remarks about Patroclus' body to Hector. Making vulgar remarks about his ass and cock in particular. 

Part of Patroclus wanted nothing more than to whip around and punch him for saying such things. But that wouldn't get anyone anywhere productive. He just bit the inside of his cheek and walked into the bedroom. 

"Knees." Hector commanded before taking a seat on the bed. 

Patroclus obeyed, placing his hands in his lap just like he'd been taught to do. 

Trained like a fucking dog. 

The man, he never did catch his name, undid his pants and pulled out his already hard cock. 

It disgusted Patroclus once he realized that this man had gotten aroused to the thought of fucking him. Someone he'd never met before. Must be deprived something awful if the only action you can get it through covert rape. 

Without any warning he shoved his cock into Patroclus' mouth. Patroclus gagged and made a noise of alarm. Hector laughed and took himself in hand. Watching with a predatory look. The man was a bit bigger than Hector was so Patroclus was struggling to accommodate the intrusion the best he could. Jaw already aching and feeling like it would come unhinged. 

His eyes burned with tears and he shut them to avoid looking at either of the other men in the room. Spit flowed from his mouth in copious amounts as the man began thrusting quickly. 

Despite his best efforts his teeth scraped the man's cock. The man swore and kicked him in the stomach in retaliation. The action caused him to scrape his teeth against him once more. Earning another pained yell and kick to the stomach. The force of it sending Patroclus careening backwards, wheezing before puking all over himself. 

"Damnit Patroclus." Hector swore. 

Patroclus coughed and more tears slid down his cheeks. The look the man gave him told him everything he was already sure of. He was aware that Patroclus was being abused, and he was more than thrilled to participate in it. He knew this wasn't some weird sex thing but rather abuse and rape. And he was fine with it. 

The thought made his stomach churn and he brought up some more stomach bile. A hoarse sob leaving him as well. He was in pain, he was scared, he was trapped, and he wanted nothing more than to escape. 

The man forcefully gripped his hips and flipped him over, Patroclus' nose smacking onto the floor. Blood pouring out. He shrieked as the man shoved his cock inside him. He was forced to look at Hector and Hector glared daggers at him. 

He let out soft pained cries as his hole was abused. 

"Fuck," the man grunted, "he's fucking bleeding." 

"Keep going. It's the punishment he deserves." 

'I haven't done anything wrong' Patroclus desperately wants to say. 'I'm innocent, I'm a victim. You took me from my only friend'. 

He shut his eyes and tried to think of Achilles. His kind soft voice, loud laugh, heavenly singing voice. Kind eyes, friendly smile, strong safe arms. His bear hugs. 

"A-Achilles..." he panted without meaning. 

Fresh tears sliding out of his eyes. Hector's eyes widened, then he scowled. The man's movements stuttered but he just kept going. The man spilled in him with an animalistic noise that made Patroclus squirm in discomfort. He pulled out and cleaned himself off with one of Patroclus' shirts before putting himself away and leaving after exchanging some words with Hector. 

Once it was just him and Hector, Hector stood over him as he stayed laying on the ground. Surrounded by blood and vomit and cum. An absolutely disgusting mixture Patroclus never wanted to see in the same place. Let alone involving himself. It was probably his lowest moment as a human and he felt ashamed in himself and horrendously disgusted. He didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt like someone else entirely. 

"What was that all about?" 

"Hmm?" 

"The teeth? The puke? Calling out for fucking Achilles? All of that was a mess!" 

He yanked Patroclus up and a hoarse cry of pain left him. He was slapped several times in a row, he didn't bother to count. Didn't have the strength or energy to do so. He just took it. 

"Still hung up on that stupid oaf? Really? What the fuck?!" 

Patroclus just whimpered in response. 

Hector crouched so they were eye to eye. 

"He doesn't fucking care about you," Hector snarled, "never has never will. Only I do. Only I love you." 

Hector let go of his hair and Patroclus collapsed back on the ground. 

"Clean this shit up. Fucking pig. You're not eating or drinking tomorrow as punishment. All of this was just inexcusable." 

Patroclus nodded and obeyed. He went to the kitchen crying in pain as he went and grabbed the necessary cleaning supplies. He limped back to the bedroom and cleaned up the mess. Hector gripped his ass and spread it. 

"Fuck," he sore, "he messed you up something awful back here..." 

He whined in fear. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine in time." 

Of course wasn't going to be allowed medical care. Why would he be? He wasn't worthy of such a thing. Not after this little stunt of his. He wasn't even entirely sure why he did call out for Achilles. Wasn't sure why he thought of him in his time of need. Why he turned to him for comfort. As the days went by he thought of Achilles more and more. 

Wondering what he was doing, if he was fine without Patroclus, if he'd found a lover. It was a giant mystery to him and it was something to preoccupy his mind with in his otherwise menial lifestyle. Deprived of any sort of mental stimulation besides thinking. 

Once everything was cleaned up he put the supplies back where he'd found them. 

"Don't even think about getting in that shower tonight. You're sleeping in your own fucking filth." 

"Okay..." 

Patroclus hesitantly got in bed next to Hector and curled under the heavy covers. Hector laid next to him and wrapped him in his arms. He kissed his forehead. A sickeningly sweet gesture for someone who just let his boyfriend get violated then proceeded to beat him for it. He wanted to push him away, to kick and scream at the top of his lungs in hopes someone would finally hear. 

However after trying that several times and gaining no response he knew it was useless. So he didn't bother to try it. 

"I love you." Hector cooed. 

"I love you too..." Patroclus whispered. 

Hector soon drifted off to sleep, not once bothering to ask if Patroclus was alright. 

Just nothing. As per usual. 

Patroclus, however, couldn't sleep. Despite the deep aching exhaustion in his bones. His mind was racing too quickly for him to focus on such a thing. 

His mind's main focus being that of Achilles. Reminiscing on the past, the countless good memories they had together. All the stupid jokes they told. All of it. 

It made Patroclus' chest tighten and he had to swallow back sobs. He was still clinging to hope that Achilles was still looking for. Hoping he still cares for him. Hoping that one day he'd come in and yank him from this living hell. 

Hope was starting to dwindle at this point though. Rescue seeming less and less likely each day. 

With a frustrated sigh Patroclus closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for this one. I swear this is the worst it’s going to be.


	15. Spiraling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles is back home for the summer and things spiral quickly for the first day.

Achilles breathed a long sigh of relief as put the last of his belongings into his car. The school year was officially over and he couldn’t be more ecstatic about it. The last couple of weeks were by far the worst. Especially since that one final time he saw Patroclus. As silent and still as a statue aside from the times he flinched at the smallest things. Saying someone’s name shouldn’t scare them, this Achilles knew. He didn’t flinch when people said his name, well aside from the times his dad was scolding him, or his mother was yelling it. But friend to friend in a calming tone should not scare someone. Patroclus looked so distant as well. As if he weren’t mentally there, only physically. The thought of it made Achilles feel uneasy. He visibly shuddered and tried to take his mind off of it. 

Part of him felt guilty for leaving the city while Patroclus was still most likely here. Alone and scared. 

Deidameia shut his trunk, “There we go bud, everything’s done and it’s still morning. You ought to be home before nightfall.” 

Achilles forced himself to smile, “Thanks Deidameia.” 

They were still on good terms despite the break up. Neither of them having what it took to hate the other. It was a clean breakup, one done for the greater good. It’s not like there was cheating or abuse going on. It was negotiated and talked through. Doesn’t mean Achilles didn’t still feel horrible for accidentally breaking her heart. She didn’t hold grudges though, and kept assuring him that she was fine and that there were no hard feelings to be had between them. 

“No problem! So...are you coming back or not?” 

“Probably not for school. But I’ll come by for visits of course...and to look out for Patroclus.” 

“Well...Odysseus and I will happily be waiting for you whenever you do...” she glanced at the time, “I have to get going though. So see ya!” 

They hugged and he watched as she got in her car and drove off. Blaring the Dead Kennedys as she went. He chuckled to himself and turned to Ajax who had just finished loading his own stuff up. They hugged as well. 

“See you around then?” Ajax asked. 

“Yeah I suppose so.” 

Ajax nodded in confirmation, “I’ll miss seeing your ugly mug everyday.” 

Achilles laughed and Ajax did as well. Both knowing that Achilles wasn’t even close to being considered ‘ugly’. It was a harmless jest that developed between them naturally. 

“I should get going too before my mother blows her top for me taking too long for her liking.” Said Ajax. 

“You do that.” 

They waved and Ajax went and got in his car while Achilles got into his own. He started the car and blasted the air conditioner. The morning air was already warm and humid. Making it feel like he was swimming everywhere as opposed to walking and driving. He tied his hair up and put on his sunglasses. 

It was a beautiful day but Achilles was in no real mood to fully enjoy it. The waves of depression still pulling and tugging at him. Only letting him go for very brief moments of reprieve before tugging him back into its current. Achilles realized that it was a lot like drowning. He hadn’t been officially tested or diagnosed with depression but it was so devastatingly obvious it was there. 

The boy who once burned brighter than the sun, with bright golden hair to match, was now but a small shuddering ember. Snuffed out in a matter of months. It was horrifying for those who cared about him to see. The impossible happened. None of them thinking Achilles could be capable of such a thing. It seemed like a horrible cruel joke. But it was just harsh reality. Achilles just supposed everyone crashed at some point. Though he was sure the circumstances were hardly ever due to a ‘my friend since childhood, and crush since high school, are trapped in a highly abusive relationship and there’s nothing I can do about it because I don’t even know where they are’ situation. This was probably, hopefully, rare. 

He pulled out of the parking lot for the last time and began the long drive back home. Back to the countryside. Back to the wide open fields and sprawling sky. To the fresh air and roaming cattle. 

He wasn’t too terribly fond of the city, although it did have his perks. He just didn’t like how everything was almost stacked on top of each other, the suns rays fighting it’s way through the tall buildings. 

The drive went by quickly, although he struggled with the immense guilt he was starting to feel at the thought of leaving Patroclus behind. He was ready to tear himself apart over it. This isn’t what friends did. Then again, were they even friends anymore? 

What if Patroclus was actually okay? What if all of this was just in Achilles’ head? Some sick delusion stirred up by jealousy itself. What if the reason Patroclus paid him no mind in their last interaction was because he though him crazy. Panicked for no discernible reason. 

It was quite possible. 

Achilles barked out a laugh at the thought. The possibility that he had gone entirely insane and others were humoring him and his delusions out of fear. It was one grand delusion and others were playing along. Like a play. 

It can’t be that though. Could it? 

Surely his father would’ve called him out. Surely Deidameia would’ve ran for the hills. Surely Odysseus would’ve slapped him silly for thinking such things. Surely Ajax wouldn’t have been genuinely concerned. 

And that day in class he heard people muttering their concern for Patroclus. Noticing a big difference in the straight A bubbly student they once knew. The one willing to help out anyone who may have needed it. Free of charge. Patroclus just happy to help people out. 

Achilles was quite torn to put it lightly. 

The rest of the drive was silent aside from the radio crooning softly in the background. His mind going numb as he ran on autopilot. Just wanting to get home and rest up a bit. That’s all he needed. 

Once he got home is father greeted him, steeping out into the humid evening to greet him in the driveway. 

“Achilles.” Peleus smiled. 

Achilles gave a weak smile in turn, “Dad.” 

They shared a hug and Peleus said, “You can worry about your stuff tomorrow. I’m sure you’re exhausted. Come in, dinner is ready. Just got done.” 

The pair walked inside and Achilles took a seat at the dining table after taking his shoes off, stretching his legs. Listening to his joints pop and crack. He winced slightly as the sound echoed through the otherwise silent room. 

Peleus handed him his plate and a drink. Achilles thanked him and began eating, Peleus sitting across from him with his own food. 

“How have things been around here?” 

Peleus shrugged, “Fine. Nothing too interesting has happened. However Heracles’ cattle got loose a few days ago so I had to help him get them rounded back up. They’re all fine though and accounted for.” 

“That’s good.” 

Peleus said, “Your mother is coming to see you tomorrow morning by the way. Tried telling her to give you some time but you know how she can be.” 

Achilles visibly sank, “Damnit...” 

“She’s worried about you.” 

“Why? Does she know?” 

“Knows your depressed. Not about Patroclus. She asked how you were and I said you were depressed and just said it was over grades. That’s it.” 

Achilles scoffed, “If she’s so fucking curious about me she can just call me. I’m an adult. Don’t see why you need to keep relaying messages for her. She knows my number, knew where I went to school. If she actually gave a shit like she claims she would do this herself.” 

Peleus said, “I’m just the messenger.” 

Things between Achilles and Thetis had rapidly deteriorated over the last few months, her visit over spring break hadn’t gone well at all. Them bickering over what Achilles’ future ought to look like. Achilles wanted to play things as they went, and she wanted things to go her way. Mainly meaning he majors in business, gets a wife, has kids and lives a picket fence type of life. 

That didn’t appeal to him at all. 

Not that having a family bothered him. He just wasn’t sure a 9-5 job and a house in the suburbs was what he wanted out of life. It didn’t exactly scream ‘fulfilling’ to him. He didn’t want to be the type of person who lay on their death bed lamenting about all the things that could’ve been. Going out the door entirely discontent with the way they’d lived. Wishing they’d taken more risks, wishing they’d had more fun, and so on. He didn’t want to die with regrets and wishing he’d done more. 

So he outright refused his mother’s idea and plan. Why should he live his life to please her? That’s not what life’s about. 

The rest of the meal was spent in a tense silence. When Achilles was done he cleaned his dishes and excused himself to his room. Saying he was tired even though that wasn’t entirely true. 

He shut the door and leaned against it. Feeling a mixture of emotions. He went to his bathroom and washed up for the night. He got in bed and messaged Deidameia briefly. To his surprise exhaustion came quickly and he was asleep before it was entirely dark out. 

————————————————————————

“Achilles, get up. Your mother is going to be here soon and I’m trying to spare us both some grief. So get up and get ready.” 

Achilles groaned in protest, his bedroom door opened and he sat up. Tiredly glaring at Peleus. 

“Don’t give me that. Get up and get ready. You have an hour.” 

With that he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Visits from Thetis always left anyone in a relatively sour mood. Before, during, and after. She had the ability to suck the life out of a room. 

Achilles untangled himself from his blankets and rolled out of bed. Stretching and cracking his back once he stood up. Outside birds were chirping and there was dew visible on the lush grass. The sun was slowly creeping up above the horizon. Leaving everything in it’s a path bathed in a golden light. Achilles would enjoy if if it weren’t for the impending visit. He checked the times and stared at it in shock once he realized he was asleep for about twelve hours. He hardly slept that long anymore. While constantly fatigued sleep only came in short bursts or not at all. 

He grabbed an outfit from his dresser and shuffled to the bathroom. He rushed through getting ready as to not risk making his mother irritable at being kept waiting. After all Achilles was the only reason she ever stopped by anymore. She wasn’t there for Peleus, hell they hardly acknowledged each other even in the same room. Only speaking when necessary and for formalities. However there was nothing but awkwardness, coldness, and stiffness in their interactions. Leaving everyone around them looking for an escape or an ability to change the topic at hand. 

When he finished he jogged down the stairs just in time to hear the front door open and hear his father speak. 

“Hello Thetis.” 

“Peleus.” Thetis responded, her tone cold and monotonous. 

Like always. Achilles thought begrudgingly to himself. 

He put on a fake happy tone, “Mom.” 

They hugged. Achilles towering over her and having to bend over slightly to give her a proper one. Thetis’ arms were stiff and awkward around him but it wasn’t unusual. She wasn’t the most affectionate. 

“Achilles.” She replied. 

The three migrated to the dining room. Peleus pouring them all coffee and fixing it to their preferences. 

“So,” Thetis said after taking a sip of hers, “your father tells me you’re depressed.” 

Achilles sighed, “Not officially. But yeah, I don’t feel the greatest.” 

“How come?” 

“Personal reasons.” 

“Why won’t you tell me?” 

“You don’t know enough about me or care enough about me for me to tell you the whole story.” 

Thetis rolled her eyes, “I’m telling you Achilles. If you just met a girl and a solid future you wouldn’t be like this.” 

“That’s not a life I want!” Achilles snapped. 

Peleus’ eyes widened and he took a sip of his coffee. Although Achilles didn’t miss the smile on his lips. Soon shielded by the rim of the mug. 

“How come? I think it’s highly suitable for you. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a husband, and any child would be lucky to have you as a father.” 

“I’m not denying that. But that’s what you want, not what I want. Besides I had a girlfriend up until recently but I suspect you’d have known that if you actually gave a shit about me and my life. But you don’t. You only care when it’s convenient for you. Like now.” 

Thetis turned to look at Peleus, “What exactly is going on here? He’s lost it! He never yelled at me like this before.” 

Achilles groaned again, “I’m not a child! Stop talking about me like one. Stop communicating about me through him. I’m 22! I’m a fucking adult! I have my own feelings my own opinions my own desires! I’m so terribly sorry that they don’t line up with yours.” 

If felt good to finally take a stand against her. The manipulation games had been subtle yet present his whole life. Constantly trying to bend Achilles to her will and get him to do what she wanted. To be her perfect little boy despite hardly ever being present for him. 

Thetis said, “This is ridiculous!” 

“This is ridiculous?!” Achilles yelled. 

“Peleus do something about his behavior!” 

Peleus shook his head, “No. Like he said. He’s an adult with his own emotions and opinions. It’s not my job to tell him what to say and feel. I suggest you listen to him. You’ve done a fairly good job of ignoring him his whole life.” 

Achilles slammed his cup down on the table, coffee spilling over the sides. The liquid warm on his skin. Not burning though. 

Achilles said, “My whole life you’ve pretended to care. Pretended to love me. Despite hardly being present and anytime you were you spent it manipulating me. You weren’t at my high school graduation, you forgot when my birthday was on more than one occasion, you missed several holidays. And so much more. Tell me, Thetis, who was my childhood best friend?” 

Silence. 

“Where did I go to middle school?” 

Silence. 

“What was the name of my first lover?” 

Silence. 

“What’s my sexuality?” 

Silence. 

“What instrument do I play?” 

Silence. 

Achilles snapped, “You were always quick to be proud of me and flaunt me when I did good, but were even quicker to kick me to the curb whenever I fucked up. No matter how small it was! My personal life is only ever of interest to you when you think you can get in and manipulate things to your favor. But since you’re here and so fucking curious allow me to humor you a bit. I’m depressed because Patroclus, my childhood best friend by the way, is in an abusive relationship and I’m entirely powerless to save him. And it fucking hurts because I love him because I’m bi in case you missed that little fact about me. You’re making all of this so much fucking worse! Always have! If you genuinely given a shit, you would’ve stuck around and been more involved. Never did never were. Now it’s too fucking late for you, you’re no longer privy to me and my life. So, lose my number and kindly don’t fucking contact me again.” 

Peleus stifled a laugh. Proud of Achilles for standing up for himself finally. He could tell it was brewing for most of his life, this meltdown only spurred on by the situation with Patroclus. 

Thetis sat in a stunned silence. Feeling attacked by her own son. She recovered herself and pushed her glass forward. 

“I think I’m done here.” She said. 

“Yeah, you fucking think?” Spat Achilles. 

Peleus said, “Achilles, enough.” 

Peleus stood up as Thetis did. 

“I’ll walk you out. Achilles stay there. We’re going to talk.” 

Achilles watched his parents walk out of the room and listened as the front door opened and closed. It was then he allowed himself to finally break. 

Harsh body shaking sobs clawing their way from his throat. Tears wetting his skin as he clawed and scratched at his arms. Kicking the table and stomping the floor in anger. Everything from the last few months came spewing out of him. The breakup, the fight with Automedon, the fight with Patroclus, watching Patroclus disappear from his life without solid explanation, and now the fight with Thetis coming from years of neglect and mind games. 

Peleus came back in and rushed to Achilles, having heard his sobs from outside. 

He wrapped his arms around him tightly and Achilles screamed in frustration.

“I know, I know. Just let it all out.” 

So Achilles did. 

He wasn’t sure how long they sat in the dining room. 

Him screaming, sobbing, and scratching himself. 

His father doing his best to comfort him and console him. 

Achilles eventually calmed down. Screams and cries simmering down to sniffles and silent tears. Hands going still. Skin stinging, red, and raw from the abuse to it. 

Peleus helped Achilles up and guided him to the bathroom. Sitting him on the toilet while he grabbed a washcloth to clean him up. 

They were both silent. Neither entirely sure of what to say at the moment. 

Peleus inspected his arms to make sure no blood had been drawn that would need cleaning. He ran his fingers over it. Achilles jolting in shock. 

“Sorry.” Peleus muttered. 

Peleus guided him back to the dining room and handed Achilles a cold bottle of water. Peleus busied himself with cleaning the spilt coffee and abandoned coffee mugs while Achilles drank his water. Staring down at his own feet. 

“Go rest,” Peleus finally said, “we’ll chat about this later.” 

Achilles nodded and got up. Giving his dad a hug before going back to his room. Flopping down on the bed and falling sleep. Not even bothering to close the door behind him. 

————————————————————————

Achilles woke back up to the smell of something cooking. He quickly identified it as burgers and sat up. Rubbing his eyes and yawning. His arms were still red and ached dully as he inspected them. He looked at the time and saw it was early in the evening. He hadn’t slept the entire day away and this relieved him. He didn’t feel like entirely screwing over his sleep schedule. 

He got up and shuffled downstairs to the kitchen just as Peleus turned the stove off. 

“Ah,” he said once he turned around, “I was just about to come wake you up. Have a seat.” 

Achilles sat down at his usual spot and waited patiently for his food. He knew the talk was coming. He could tell in the way Peleus was carrying himself. Could hear it in his tone. Could feel it in the silence of the kitchen. It was unavoidable and it ate him up from the inside out. He was afraid to admit his flaws to his dad, even though he knew there would be no judgement from him. 

At least not any judgement without justifiable reasons. 

They ate in the same tense silence that Achilles had come down to. He knew the tenseness was his fault and he mentally kicked himself about it. 

Once they were finished Peleus eyed Achilles with a worried yet stern look. 

“What happened earlier? You just kind of..lost it.” 

Achilles shrugged, “Just years of lent up frustration I guess.” 

“It goes deeper then that Achilles. What else has been going on? It’s not like you to just crack like that for no reason. Something else happened as well.” 

Achilles ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his seat, glancing out the window at the setting sun. 

He changed the subject, “Can we sit outside?” 

“Sure.” Peleus agreed. 

If it helped Achilles to talk then he’d be more than happy to do it. A little fresh air never hurt anyone after all. 

They went outside and sat on some of the patio furniture. Achilles on the swing and he took to slowly gliding back and forth with his foot. He focused on the rhythm before speaking again. 

“The whole situation with Patroclus, Deidameia, Automedon. All of it has just been building over the last few months. Granted I’m not angry at Deidameia or Patroclus. It still hurts me though and I really had nobody to really turn to. Sure Deidameia would’ve listened but I didn’t want to just dump all this on her and expect her to fix it. And just knowing that I can’t really do anything to help Patroclus, hell I don’t even know where he’s at! The dam just broke when Thetis came in here trying to tell me what to do and how to live my life. It’s not her place to say. Not he’d job to control me. I may be her son, but I am my own autonomous being.” 

“That is true,” Peleus replied, “and you really need to get better at not keeping things pent up like this. It’s dangerous. You physically harmed yourself! How could you ever hope to help Patroclus when you can’t even begin to help yourself Achilles?” 

The question struck Achilles like an arrow in the chest. He could fell a dull ache in his chest where the metaphorical arrow had hit. The question making guilt well back up in him. 

“I don’t know...” 

“Maybe all you needed was to vent and get things off your chest, but if this behavior persists or get worse I’m making you see a therapist and take meds. You can’t live like this, it’s not life at that point. I understand things are hard right now and your scared for Patroclus. But tearing yourself apart won’t do anything good either. As a matter of fact, as harsh as this sounds, you’d be doings Hector’s work for him.” 

Achilles was taken back by the statement, physically reeling back at it. 

“What?” he choked out. 

Peleus said, “It’s what abusers do. You should know this. They love to isolate their victims and ruin those that care about their victims. Making it harder for them to escape and get free. So by tearing yourself down and crumbling to bits you’re doing Hector’s work for him. Sort of eliminating the competition in a way. Sounds messed up but it’s the truth. So either take control and get better or let Hector succeed. Your choice.” 

“I don’t want him to succeed.” 

“Then do what you need to do and look out for yourself. Helping an abuse victim is tiring and thankless work. Let alone tracking one down. You’ve got your work cut out for you, but I don’t doubt your abilities in getting it done.” 

Achilles cracked a small smile, “Thanks dad.” 

“No worries. All I ask is that you apply what was said here tonight.” 

“ I will,” Achilles breathed, “believe me, I absolutely will.”


	16. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus is more and more at odds with himself while trapped by Hector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead dove do not eat.

Patroclus rested his head against the window as he stared out of it again. The same business men in the same suits rushing by and weaving through pedestrians to get to their jobs. Children on bikes riding towards the lakefront with their exhausted parents in tow. People sitting outside for breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Chatting amongst themselves. Smiling and laughing in the warm summer morning air. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, the trees green, and birds flew around from tree to tree. Twittering while doing so. It made something in Patroclus ache. He missed the inherent mundanity that came with summer mornings. The lazy yet energetic feel that came with them as well. The air always seemed fresher than usual, filled with the scents of various plants and food. It was the closest to heaven one human could get Patroclus thought. 

He was jolted from his daydream as the bedroom door opened and Hector’s footsteps could be heard coming towards him. He tended up once he realized he hadn’t made Hector his breakfast. 

“Oh no...” he whispered to himself. 

“Oh no is right,” said Hector, “what the fuck have you been doing?” 

“I-I-” 

“You know what. Save it. Get your ass over here.” 

Now with school being officially out Hector was spending more time at home with him. Which made life just that much harder for Patroclus in terms of well...everything. Hector controlled every aspect of things and punished him for the smallest mishaps. 

With his head lowered he walked to Hector. Like a dog being scolded for going to the bathroom inside instead of outside. He’s sure if he had a tail that it would be firmly between his legs as well. 

Is that all he is to Hector? Some type of pet? A plaything for his ludicrous sexual desires and abuse? A doll? A toy? 

Whatever it was, Hector certainly didn’t see Patroclus as human. That’s for sure. 

A hand was clamped firmly around his jaw in seconds. Nails digging painfully into his skin. Making Patroclus’ eyes water, but he refused to let the tears fall yet. He wasn’t ready to give him the satisfaction. 

His head was jerked up to stare into Hector’s eyes. They were alight with barely contained rage. It sent a frisson of fear up Patroclus’ spine. Hector’s grip on his jaw tightened and he could blood begin to well up in the wounds. 

“I ask again,” snarled Hector, “what were you doing?” 

“I must’ve just spaced out.” Patroclus breathed, “I’m sorry I won’t do it again. Just let me-”

He was forcefully shoved back before he could finish his sentence. Head smacking painfully against the wall. He winced slightly and helped as Hector gripped the front of his shirt in his fist. 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve made this mistake. Do you want me to starve?” 

“No!” 

Patroclus bit back the remark of how he was closer to starving than Hector was but he knew better than to say it. 

“Then why is this a repeat offense?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“I don’t know!” 

“Bullshit.” 

He was struck across the face and felt his lip split. He yelped as warm blood poured into his mouth and down his chin. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid boy.” 

He cried as he was smacked in quick succession. Each hit harder than the last, red blooming on his tanned skin, the sting radiating across his skin. He struggled in Hector’s grip and wiggled around trying to get out of his grip. 

A blow to the eye stopped him and he cried out again. Eye throbbing painfully in his skull. It was undoubtedly going to bruise. He could already tell. From experience. 

Hector whirled him around so he was pressed painfully to the wall. Face smushed against it. Hector yanked his pants down in one swift pull. Exposing his ass to the cool air of the apartment. Bruised and red from previous nights. Seemingly permanently sore. Never being allowed reprieve or a break. Taken whenever Hector felt like taking him. Or whenever one of Hector’s friends felt like taking him. A living and breathing fuck toy. Meant to be submissive and perfect in every way. 

He listened as Hector pulled his own pants and underwear down. He shrieked as Hector shoved into him, dry. It burned and ached and he trembled in pain. 

“You’re going to shut up and you’re going to take it. I don’t care how much this fucking hurts. Okay?” 

Patroclus just nodded and let tears slide down his cheeks. 

It was no longer pleasurable at all. It just hurt and ached and burned. He longed for it to be over every time. His cock was flaccid against the wall. 

Hector reached his hand around and gripped Patroclus’ cock in his hand. 

“You’re going to cum whether you like it or not.” 

He quickly began stroking his equally dry cock and Patroclus wailed his protest. 

“I don’t care if you don’t like it! I don’t care if it hurts!” 

Patroclus closed his eyes and tried to think of something. Anything to get him off. 

He knew Hector wouldn’t stop until he did. Even if it took hours. 

His mind fell to Achilles once again. Strong arms, muscular stomach, bright hair, soft pink lips. He thought of the way he might moan. His rough voice in his ear. 

He thought of the way he might feel on top of him. His heavy weight on top of him, moving in deep and quick thrusts. He thought of what his cock might feel like. Thick, long, and girth. Probably would feel better in him he thought. Achilles would definitely ask for consent too, never one to have sex with someone without. 

Patroclus began stiffening in Hector’s grip. He moaned quietly. 

“Ah....Achilles.” He moaned quietly. 

Hector frowned. But didn’t say anything to make sure he’d heard him correctly. 

“Achilles!” Patroclus moaned again, cumming into Hector’s fist. 

Hector pulled out and shoved him to the ground. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

“I’m sorry! I swear I don’t know what came over me!” 

“Bedroom. Now.” 

Hector grabbed a fistful of Patroclus’ hair and dragged him to the bedroom. 

Patroclus sobbed. Fear mounting in his gut as he thought of what was going to happen to him. 

Hector slammed the door shut and shoved him onto the ground again. Patroclus shrieked as Hector wrapped a hand around his throat. Squeezing painfully. 

“Apologize or else. That fool doesn’t love you, that fool doesn’t care about you, that fool doesn’t miss you. You mean nothing to him. Never have and never will. You know this. Right?” 

Patroclus managed a nod. 

Hector loosened his grip but kept his hand around his throat, “You’re just so stupid. I’ll get you to understand eventually. You dumb little fuck toy. Stupid little whore. Desperate bitch.” 

Patroclus reeled at the words. But it was true, wasn’t it? At least now it was? Just a hole for Hector to fuck. Who can’t think for himself. Needs someone to guide him at all times. 

“Forget about him, yeah? He isn’t coming to get you. He isn’t coming to save you. Because he doesn’t fucking care.” 

Patroclus nodded again. Not capable of words, not even sure if Hector wanted him to speak. He hadn’t been told he could Anyways, so he safely assumed no. 

“Now. Tell me you love me.” 

“I love you.” 

“Not very convincing.” 

Patroclus gazed into Hector’s eyes. Unloving, cold, and emotionless. There was nothing there. No spark, no warmth. Just empty. 

It hadn’t always been like that. 

There was a time where he gazed at Patroclus with love in his eyes, a warm smile on his face to match. Had it been a ruse? A way to lure him in? Manipulation? 

Or had he done something to make Hector fall out of love with him? It didn’t make sense to him. Never did. 

He wanted to ask Hector if he ever loved him. If he ever actually cared. He feared the answer. And feared the consequences of asking even more so, so he never did. 

“I love you,” Patroclus choked out, “I love you so much. You’ve been so good to me. Have done so much for me. You make me feel so loved and so good. You’re the only one who could love me. Nobody else can. Just you.” 

“Good boy. You’ll learn in time.” 

Patroclus nodded. 

Hector yanked him in for a suffocating kiss, finally letting go of his throat to grip the nape of his neck. 

Patroclus felt trapped. But there was nothing that could be done.


	17. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidameia happens upon a familiar face. Chaos ensues.

Deidameia sat down her paint brush as her phone rang, she wiped her hand on her pants, staining them with green oil paint. She shrugged it off and picked up her phone, answering without looking to see who it was. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey! Are you free right now?” 

“Oh! Hey Helen, yeah, I am. What’s up?” 

Helen said, “I left my purse at a friends apartment and since it’s super expensive and has all my shit in it I need you to get it for me since I’m at work right now.” 

“They can’t just take it to you?” 

“He’s busy but he said I could send you to get it.” 

Deidameia sighed, “This man won’t hurt me right?” 

“No. He’s super chill, if a bit strange at times.” 

“Can I get an address?” 

“Yeah. I’ll text it to you.” 

Before Deidameia could say anything else Helen hung up. She sighed and waited patiently for the text. Normally she wouldn’t do this and would just tell someone to wait. But she trusted Helen enough not to lure her into a dangerous situation. Especially involving a man she’s never met before. 

She startled slightly when her phone buzzed in her hand with a text from Helen. An address was all it was along with her saying to take it to her when she got it. 

With a sigh she got up and grabbed her keys. Slipping a pocket knife into her back pocket as well. She then turned to Ida who was resting on the top of her car tower, dozing off and lazily looking around the room. 

“If anything happens you’ll let my parents know, right?” 

Ida just stared blankly at her. 

Deidameia chuckled, “Thanks. Knew I could always count on you to have my back. Don’t let anyone in, and don’t use the stove while I’m out. Yeah?” 

Ida again just stared in response. Not understand a word coming from her owner. 

Deidameia just gave her a few pets then left her apartment. She walked to her car and got in. Humming to herself as she typed the address into her gps. Thankfully it was still in the city, just on the other side of it. The nice side. And needless to say she hardly ever ventured that way. She had no reason to be there really. Always felt out of place there too around the uppity residents and business people. 

She began driving and rolled the windows down to let in the fresh summer air. 

The drive didn’t last very long. Only roughly 30 minutes. She parked in the street outside of a fancy towering apartment building. It looked way too formal for someone to actually enjoy living in. Clearly just a status symbol. With another sigh she got out and went inside. Climbing a few flights of stairs to get to the floor she needed to be at. She looked at her phone again and checked the apartment number. 

Once she got to the right one she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps approaching and straightened up. Almost readying for a potential fight. A few moments later the door swung open. She was then face to face with a gruff looking man. 

“Who are you?” 

She bit back a snide remark and said, “I’m Deidameia. A friend of Helen’s, she sent me to grab her purse.” 

A look of relief washed over his face and he turned his head into the apartment. 

“Patroclus!” He barked, “Get Helen’s purse!” 

“Of course.” 

Deidameia furrowed her brows. 

That name. 

That name was familiar. 

She’d heard it before. 

She knew she had. 

She waited patiently outside the apartment and watched as Patroclus walked to her with the bag. 

He looked familiar too. 

Despite the marks on his face. 

Where had she seen him before? 

She couldn’t place it. 

He handed it to her. Hands trembling. With fear or weakness she couldn’t really tell. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

She then asked, “Are you alright?” 

Hector chimed in, “Oh, he’s just clumsy. Isn’t that right Pat? Always so accident prone.” 

Patroclus let out a clearly fake laugh, “Oh yeah. Always have been. Haha!” 

Deidameia gave the pair a strange look but shook her head. Unable to place where she had seen him before. 

“Ah, well then, thanks Patroclus and-?” 

The stockier of the two said, “Hector.” 

Then without another word he shut the door in her face. She scoffed quietly and rolled her eyes. 

“Rude.” She whispered as she turned to walk away. 

She messaged Helen that she had the bag and she left the building and got back in her car. Still confused as to how and where she’d met Patroclus. Mutual friend? Did they have a class together? Work together at one point? Possibilities were endless. There were tons of people she came across every single day. 

She drove to the coffee shop Helen worked at and went in to give her bag to her. She sat patiently as Helen ruffled through it to make sure she had everything and that nothing had been taken. 

“You should’ve done this there.” She said. 

“How am I supposed to know what’s in your bag?” 

“Fair enough.” 

Deidameia asked, “How did you and Hector meet?” 

“Had a class together.” 

“What do you think of Patroclus?” 

Helen shrugged and put on lipgloss, “Strange. Super quiet. Hardly shows his face when I’m around. Must not like me or something. I don’t know. It’s no really my business I don’t think. Why?” 

Deidameia said, “Just wondering. Well...I’ll be going now. See ya.” 

“See you later.” 

Deidameia walked out of the coffee shop and began the drive back home. When she got back her mind was still caught up on Patroclus. Alarm bells were going off in her head over him, yet she didn’t know why, or even how she knew him. 

“This is fucking strange.” 

She grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back to her painting. Thanking Ida for keeping an eye on things. 

No sooner than having sat down she gasped loudly and nearly bolted right back up. 

“Patroclus!” She yelled. 

She got up and ran to her phone on the counter. She opened her Snapchat and went to saved story. Managing to find a video of Achilles’ she’d taken while they were dating. She zoomed in and in the background was a picture of Achilles and Patroclus. The boy in the photo matching the Patroclus she’d just seen. 

She breathed, “Oh my gods...Hector and Patroclus. Patroclus covered in bruises. The abuse...holy shit. Holy shit.” 

She stared at the picture in awe, hands trembling. Phone nearly slipping from her grasp. She quickly recovered herself and went to Achilles’ contact. Calling him. 

She crossed her fingers. 

“Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up...” 

She bounced anxiously on her feet, adrenaline flowing through her veins. Body practically buzzing with it. 

“Hello-whoa, whoa, chill out, I’ve answered. What’s going on?” Achilles said. 

“I found him! I fucking found him!” 

“What?” 

Deidameia took a breath, “I found both Hector and Patroclus! I found where they live!” 

Achilles gasped loudly, “Holy shit. Tell me everything!” 

“You met my friend Helen before right? Well, she knew Hector from school, and still hangs out with him apparently. Today she must’ve left her purse at his apartment and she sent me to get it. So I did and Hector answered and he matches the way you described him. And Patroclus was the one who gave me her purse. Hector said his own name and Patroclus’ as well. It’s too much to be just a coincidence.” 

There were a few moments of silence on the other side of the phone, despite ragged breathing and muffled sobs. 

“Is he alright?” Achilles finally asked, voice audibly shaky. 

“I hate to say it but I don’t think so. He’s covered in bruises and seems downright terrified of Hector. It’s so fucked up. Oh my god.” 

“What do we do?” 

“No clue.” 

They sat in a contemplative silence for a few minutes. Each trying to figure out what to do or who to go to. 

Deidameia broke the silence, “Perhaps we could try the police? I mean I didn’t get any evidence but it can’t hurt...” 

“Go for it. I’m coming tomorrow. Tell Odysseus. He’ll want to know, and if the police don’t do shit, well have to free Patroclus ourselves before it’s too late.” 

Deidameia nodded, “Alright. Message me with updates.” 

“You too.” 

Deidameia grabbed her keys again and looked back at Ida. 

“Shit just got real little one.” 

With that she left her apartment once again on an entirely different mission. 

Try to get the police to do their fucking jobs. 

She was aware that Patroclus was in a particularly delicate situation. Police didn’t listen to male abuse survivors or take them seriously, and she knew from experience that they also didn’t care for female ones either. So trying to get them to help Patroclus would be like trying to ride a fish and make it eat hay. Impossible. 

She practically sped to the police station and went in. Rushing to the front desk where an exhausted and bored looking rookie officer sat. 

“Can I help you?” She asked in a bored tone. 

“Yes...umm...my friend is being abused by their boyfriend and they really need help. It’s such a dangerous situation.” 

The officer sighed and said, “Wait a moment.” 

She got up and walked away. Leaving Deidameia to herself, anxiously tapping her foot on the marble tile of the floor. 

A few minutes later the police officer returned with another one. This one a man who looked slightly older than the rookie and just as bored and irritated. 

“Come with me.” The man said. 

He lead Deidameia to a small conference room and shut the door. 

“So. What’s going on?” 

“I have a friend-well, he’s more like a friend of a friend, and he’s been abused by his boyfriend. And were genuinely concerned and want him out of there.” 

“Too vague. This better not be a joke.” 

“It’s not! I swear it!” 

“I’m a busy man. Don’t take that tone with me.” 

“He needs help!” 

“Do I need to have you pulled for a psych hold or not?” 

Deidameia groaned in frustration and got up, “You know what. Fuck y’all. I’ll handle it myself.” 

She stormed from the room then stormed out of the police station. It had gone about as well as she’d anticipated. 

Horribly. 

At least she wasn’t instantly kicked out like she had been anticipating. 

She got in her car and called Achilles. 

“Yeah?” 

“The police are going to be of no help. I’ll head over to Odysseus now. When should we expect you?” 

“Tomorrow morning. I’m not wasting anytime. Even less so now that we have no outsider help.” 

“Alright. Just drive safely, okay? Can’t help him if you’re dead after all.” 

“I know.” 

With that the pair hung up and Deidameia sped off to Odysseus’. Knowing he’ll happily help out, even if he hardly knows Patroclus. She got there and jogged to his apartment. She knocked frantically on the door and it soon swung open. 

“Jesus girl,” Odysseus sighed, “acting like it’s the end of the world out here. Come in.” 

He stepped aside and let her in, shutting the door behind her as she sat down in her usual spot. 

“What’s going on? You’re hardly ever like this Deidameia.” 

“Remember Achilles’ friend and hardcore crush Patroclus?” 

Odysseus nodded lighting a cigarette before offering another one to Deidameia. She accepted it and took a long drag. The warm smoke filling her lungs. A soothing feelings, even if a bad habit. 

“I do,” Odysseus finally said, “Achilles said something about him being in a fucked up relationship?” 

“Yeah. Him. Well...I found him today.” 

“Oh shit. You ain’t joking?” 

“No I wouldn’t joke about this. I already called Achilles and tried going to the police but they were of no help. Threatened to put me on a psych hold. Achilles is going to be back in town tomorrow morning so we can get Patroclus ourselves. You wanna help?” 

Odysseus laughed, “You ask that like it’s a question. Of course I fucking want to. I hardly know the kid but I be damned he has to keep living like this. A friend of Achilles’ is a friend of mine after all. Do you think his boyfriend will fight us?” 

“Most likely. He doesn’t seem a friendly type. Slammed the door right in my fucking face. Inconsiderate asshole.” 

“How’d you even see them?” 

Deidameia said, “To keep a long story short we met through mutual friends.” 

“Ah. Well...send Achilles my way when he gets back in town. I’m ready to kick this man’s skull in.” 

Deidameia laughed, “Me too. Patroclus just looks like a complete shell of what he used to be. Achilles had tons of pictures of the two of them. In all honesty, and don’t tell Achilles I said this he’ll get upset, I’m surprised Patroclus is still alive. I’ll just word it like that.” 

“Shit. That bad?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Fuck...it ain’t going to be easy but I’m sure we’ll manage to put him in his fucking place and get Patroclus out of there.” 

“Agreed.” 

———————————————————————

Once the call between him and Deidameia ended Achilles kept up from his bed and bolted out of his room. Running down the stairs to his father who was watching a baseball game on the tv. 

Peleus stared at him, “What’s with all the running?” 

Achilles took a steadying breath, “Deidameia found Patroclus and Hector! She already tried going to the police but they aren’t going to help. So I’m going there to help get Patroclus the duck out of Hector’s clutches. I’m leaving as soon as I finished packing.” 

He turned and ran back to his room, Peleus following behind with a worried look on his face. 

“Achilles,” he said, “you need to think this through and be careful! Now is not the time for rash emotional responses.” 

Achilles said, “I can’t wait! I have to do this! Time very well might be running out and I be damned he dies on my watch or this goes on any longer without my interference.” 

“You could be killed!” 

“I don’t think Hector could.” 

Peleus said, “You’re not invincible. You could be hurt or killed if this goes wrong!” 

“Just let me do this!” 

Peleus sighed, “Fine. Just...just keep me in the loop. If there’s anything I can do to help just let me know.” 

“We’re gonna need lawyers. You could call ours.” 

“I suppose I’ll get them on standby.” 

With a long stare at Achilles Peleus sighed and walked back downstairs and to his office. 

Achilles continued up the stairs. Rushing back into his room. He grabbed a duffel bag from his closet and hastily chucked in a few changes of clean clothes. He laid on the floor and reached under his bed. Pulling out a small shoebox. Stocked with cash and a dagger. How he got the dagger? He wasn’t entirely too sure. Probably came from when he was hanging out with a shadier crowd. He grabbed the money in case bail was needed and chucked it into the duffel bag along with the clothes. He put the dagger back and kicked the box back under his bed. Praying that his father wouldn’t find it and question him on it. There was no good answer and Peleus was good at detecting lies. 

He shoved his charger, wallet, and pack of cigarettes and lighted into the bag as well. He put on shoes and pocketed his phone. He left his room and carefully crept down the hall to his dad’s room. It wasn’t off limits to him, Peleus had nothing to hide from him, so he never felt the need to keep anyone out of it. 

Achilles went in and went to the gun safe in his room. He unlocked it after a few tries and pulled the heavy door open. Eying his choices carefully. He knew how to use each one. Mainly from hunting and others from his friends teaching him. He no longer hunted though but he was still a good marksmen. 

He grabbed a simple pistol and placed it in his bag. He also grabbed some ammo and shoved it into his bag. 

“What are you doing?” 

Achilles stiffened, eyes going wide. 

“Umm...” 

He slowly spun around just as Peleus was walking towards him. He stepped aside and let Peleus look in the safe, taking inventory and figuring out what was missing. 

“The pistol? What do you need the pistol for?” 

“Protection.” 

Peleus cocked a brow at him, almost not believing Achilles’ words. 

“Just protection. I swear it! I have no intentions to actually kill Hector. It’s just to keep us safe if he tries anything.” 

“Just protection.” Peleus said. 

Making it clear that it was all it better be used for. 

“You’re my son and I love you and I understand your urgency about this situation, but I won’t be helping you if you get caught murdering Hector. Show some restraint.” 

“I will.” 

Peleus hugged him, Achilles gasped, taken back by the suddenness of it. 

“When you get to Patroclus, will you tell him I’ve missed him and have been worried about him?” 

It was true. Peleus loved Patroclus as if he were his own son. He too had been out of sorts over this situation. 

“I will. You know I will dad.” 

Peleus nodded, and stepped back, “You be careful. I don’t want you, your friends, or Patroclus ending up in the news. Not a morgue either. So exercise caution and restraint. Try and negotiate at first if you can.” 

“Sounds like we’re doing a prisoner exchange.” 

“You kind of are.” Peleus said matter of factly. 

“Now. I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Go. Patroclus needs you.” 

Achilles nodded and left Peleus’ room. He grabbed his keys off the dining room table and jogged out of the house. He tossed his bag carelessly into the car and got in before speeding off. 

This was going to be interesting.


	18. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles, Deidameia, Odysseus, and Ajax take part in what feels like the mission of a lifetime. Or as Ajax dubs it “operation: save Patroclus”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The one y’all have *hopefully* been waiting for. Fret not though, plenty of chaos and drama still follows this. Fair warning this gets kinda violent and is a long chapter.

Achilles arrived back to the city just as the sky was beginning to lighten. It was about 6 in the morning and he’d been driving all night. Yet, somehow, he wasn’t tired or fatigued. His anger and adrenaline doing wonders in keeping him awake and energized. The streets were empty and quiet, aside for a few joggers and people heading to work early it was just him on the road. He rolled down the window and grabbed a cigarette. He placed it between his lips then lit it. He carelessly tossed the lighter aside and leaned back slightly in his seat. Trying to calm the expected nerves he was feeling. The air outside was cool and damp and he put on his sunglasses at the sun finally crept above the horizon. It would’ve been a picture perfect summer morning had it not been for the situation at hand. Patroclus always loved mornings like this too, seeming most at peace on days like this. However, Achilles was sure he wasn’t feeling that way at this point. But that’s why he’s back and why he, along with Deidameia and Odysseus, are going to get him out of there. Then hopefully Patroclus could enjoy lazy summer mornings once again. 

He got to Odysseus’ apartment complex just as Odysseus was stepping out for a morning smoke. The older man flashed a smile at the blond. Achilles smiled as well and got out of his car, being sure to grab his bag as well. 

“There you are kid, good to see you again.” Odysseus greeted in his gruff voice. 

“Good to see you too.” 

Odysseus took a drag of his cigarette and flicked out the ash onto the pavement beneath him. 

“You tired kid?” 

Achilles shook his head, “No. too angry to be.” 

“No real shock there I suppose. You drive all night?” 

“Yeah. Wanted to get here as quick as possible. Patroclus’ life is most likely depending on it.” 

Odysseus gave a slight nod, “Understandable. Automedon isn’t here by the way. Boy’s fucked off to gods know where. Not that I really care anymore.” 

“He putting you through it too?” 

“Not exactly. He’s just a fucking dumbass.” 

“No shock.” 

Odysseus dropped his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out under his boot. The pair went inside just as Deidameia was walking out of the bathroom. Tying her hair up as she walked. 

She smiled upon seeing Achilles. 

“Achilles!” 

“Deidameia!” 

The pair hug each other tightly. Achilles harbored no romantic feelings towards her anymore. And she felt none for him. However the pair remained close friends and held no hard feelings towards each other over the breakup. It just wasn’t meant to be, and they were okay with that. 

Deidameia said, “Ajax is also coming. He’s pretty pissed at Hector as well. So we should wait for him before we do anything.” 

Achilles nodded. The more help the better. Ajax was good company anyways and was capable of thinking quickly on his feet. So he wouldn’t be bad to have. 

The trio sat down and began talking. 

Odysseus asked, “Do you think he’ll need to go to the hospital?” 

Deidameia nodded, “Most likely. Just from what I saw he looked pretty beat up. But he was also wearing clothes so I don’t know what the full extent is. And I’m honestly scared to know the full extent.” 

“Me too...” said Achilles.

Odysseus nodded his agreement. 

Achilles reached into his bag and pulled out the pistol. 

“Needless to say, I’m ready to kill that fucker if I have to.” 

Odysseus laughed, “I was thinking of taking my own.” 

Deidameia stared in amazement, “Never took you for a gun guy.” 

Achilles shrugged and rested it on the table, “It’s just not part of my personality. Not something I need to flaunt.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Deidameia then asked, “What are your plans with Patroclus then? Assuming he wants to stick with you.” 

Achilles sighed, “Probably move back to our hometown. Couldn’t imagine him wanting to stay here. Just lay low for a bit and relax. He’s probably going to need lots of help. Not saying that in a rude way. But there’s no way someone’s going to come out of something like that completely mentally intact. No matter how strong they may be, and I know Patroclus, he’s very strong, but this has probably torn him up something awful. Hector was his first love! It’s such a big thing to be someone’s first love. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was completely turned off by the thought of romance for the rest of his days.” 

Deidameia and Odysseus nodded. Both agreeing and aware of what abuse can do someone. Odysseus’ parents having been abusive to one another, and Deidameia had an ex long before Achilles that was abusive. Achilles seemed to be the only one unscathed by it. Sure his parents weren’t the best to one another but he doubted it could count as abuse. It wasn’t really his place to ask either. 

Odysseus asked, “Do you still love him?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you still love Patroclus?” 

Achilles nodded, chuckling a bit, “I do. Yes. A lot. It’s kind of embarrassing actually. He’s just been such a big part of my life and has been with me through it all. I couldn’t just get over him like he was nothing. Besides...he’s him...and that’s wonderful. He’s wonderful.” 

Deidameia smiled at his words, “I don’t know him very well but I think you two would be such a cute couple.” 

“Thanks. I think so too.” 

Odysseus said, “Alright now, let’s not get too chummy here. In regards to Hector, what are you going to do?” 

“Beat the shit out of him. I don’t see him letting go of Patroclus without a fight. I really don’t see him willingly letting us have him. I’d be shocked if he does. Then once we get Patroclus and get him situated. Hector’s stupid ass is going to court. I want him behind bars so he can’t hurt Patroclus anymore or anyone else. He needs to be off the streets. He’s a danger to the general public.” 

“Truest statement I’ve heard in a while.” Deidameia said. 

Odysseus smiled, “I support you beating him. It’s what he deserves.” 

“I’ll drink to that later.” Achilles laughed. 

There was a knock on the door and Deidameia got up and opened it. 

“Oh, Ajax! You’re finally here. Come on in.” 

She stepped aside and let the younger man in. Ajax thanked her and plopped down next to Achilles after saying hi to Odysseus. He looked at the blond. 

“So?” 

Achilles said, “There’s no real plan, however we’ll probably need something along the lunges of a getaway driver. So whoever wants to do that can.” 

Deidameia rose her hand, “I’ll do it. I’m a good driver. And I know where they live so I’ll be able to get us there quickly and with ease. We’re gonna stick out like a sore thumb though amongst the richies of that side. But whatever.” 

“So...just raising hell with no plan? I can do that!” 

Everyone laughed. Achilles reached into the bag and pulled out the wads of cash. Handing them to each person. 

“For bail or bribes,” Achilles finally said, “cops love bribes and so do random folks on the streets.” 

Odysseus chuckled, “I had no idea you had such a criminal mind. But I like it!” 

Achilles smirked, and looked at the time, “Shall we get going then?” 

Everyone nodded. 

Ajax asked, “Who’s car are we taking?” 

Odysseus said, “Let’s take mine. It’s a beat up piece of shit but if any blood gets in there I won’t give too much of a shit.” 

“Makes sense.” 

Achilles grabbed the ammo and the pistol and hid them on his person. Everyone grabbed their stuff and they piled into Odysseus’ car. 

Achilles pulled his phone out and messaged his dad. 

Achilles- Heading to Hector’s now. 

Peleus- Okay. Keep me updated if anything goes wrong. I’d nothing does just message me with an update afterwards. 

Achilles- Will do.

Peleus- Good luck. 

The drive was spent in a tense silence. Nobody too sure of what to say, or if words were even appropriate at the moment. Achilles’ adrenaline was in full force. Hands trembling with it. He’d been dreaming of this for a while now and it was finally happening. 

Ajax, the youngest and scrawniest of them, looked a bit nervous, so Achilles just rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Wait here with Deidameia if you don’t feel comfortable going in. Okay?” 

He nodded and gripped the small first aid kit he was holding tighter. 

Odysseus appeared as calm as ever, and Achilles couldn’t help but get the feeling that this wasn’t his first time doing something like this. Odysseus had a fairly murky past and didn’t talk much about it, or talked about it in such a cryptic way that it never made sense. Whenever you asked what he meant he would always shrug and say ‘you should’ve been there I guess’ and leave it at that. 

Though Achilles is aware he had a criminal record and once ran with a gang. So it’s no real shock he’s calm. Achilles couldn’t be more relieved to have him on his side at a time like this. He knew if shit got out of control he’d be able to calmly guide them through what to do. Speaking from experience. 

He wasn’t much older than Achilles but he often felt like he had the wisdom of a god or immortal being. 

They got to the nicer side of town and Odysseus scrunched up his nose as he looked at them. 

“Look at them,” he spat, “enjoying their brunch. What the fuck even is brunch? Bullshit! You could have breakfast for lunch, lunch for breakfast, and dinner whenever too! If you want rotisserie chicken at breakfast then fan-fucking-tastic go for it.” 

Everyone laughed. 

Achilles tied his hair back, “I may be rich and come from money but god are most of them completely insufferable.” 

Ajax said, “I honestly forget you’re rich because you’re just that laid back and calm and ordinary.” 

Deidameia nodded, “I mean, aside from the wads of cash in our pockets, there’s nothing that really alerts to you being rich. Wait...do we just give the money back if we don’t use it?” 

Achilles shook his head, “Keep it. Consider it a reward for helping me.” 

“Gift accepted.” Sighed Odysseus. 

The other’s agreed and Achilles just smiled. 

They pulled up outside an apartment complex and Deidameia stopped the car. 

“Here we are. Their apartment is on the fourth floor, door number 8. Got it?” 

Achilles and Odysseus nodded. 

The pair got out and went in after waving to Ajax and Deidameia. 

They jogged up the stairs, Odysseus swearing as they went over the abundance of them. 

Achilles said, “At least they don’t live up top. Then I might actually consider killing myself.” 

“Why the fuck does nobody care about elevators anymore?” 

Achilles said, “It’s the rich. They don’t care about much but making themselves look better than they are.” 

They got to the fourth floor and stopped talking. Not wanting to risk giving themselves away on accident. They got to the eighth one and they looked at each other. 

Odysseus whispered, “Do you want-”

His sentence was cut off by an abrupt and bloodcurdling scream followed by the sound of glass breaking and a smack. Achilles froze. 

Then a voice cried out, “P-please! I said I was sorry!” 

Another smack. 

Another voice, “You think I fucking care?!” 

The two men looked at each other in shock and horror. 

Achilles breathed, “That’s them. That first voice was Patroclus, the other is Hector.” 

Odysseus opened his mouth to speak when there was another smack and another cry. Then there was a loud thud and what sounded like a strangled plea for help. 

Achilles snarled and bore his teeth before rearing back and skillfully kicking the door down in one swift move. Odysseus stared, impressed, as the door flew open and Achilles stormed into the apartment. 

The sight before Achilles was horrifying to put it lightly. Patroclus was on the ground, blood pouring from his nose and mouth and what appeared to be the back of his head. Hector’s hands wrapped around his throat while Hector was on top of him...well more like buried in him. 

Hector’s head flew in Achilles’ direction. The blond stormed over to him and Odysseus followed him into the apartment. Standing next to Achilles. 

Achilles grinned at Hector, “Hi. Remember me?” 

He punched him and dragged him so his prick slipped out of Patroclus. 

Achilles snarled again and kicked him to the ground. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” He roared. 

He kicked him again, and again, and again in the ribs. Hector crying out in pain. He then pulled out his pistol and held it in Hector’s face. 

“Were you fucking raping him? Huh? Answer me!” 

Patroclus just watched in a dazed confusion. He started slightly then winced as Odysseus crouched next to him. 

Odysseus said, “Hi. I’m Odysseus. Close friends with Achilles. We haven’t met but I’m sure you’ve heard about me, and I’ve heard of you. Me, Achilles, Ajax, and a lovely woman by the name of Deidameia are here to help you. Okay? We’re getting you the fuck out of here.” 

Patroclus managed a weak nod, head spinning at the action. 

Odysseus took his flannel off before placing it under his head to stem the bleeding. He then helped Patroclus pull his pants up, apologizing for getting close to his privates. Odysseus respectfully looked away from his nether regions so he didn’t get scared or embarrassed. 

Patroclus, as out of it as he was, was grateful for it. He subconsciously slid closer to Odysseus for safety as Achilles continued to tear into Hector. 

Achilles growled, “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you sure as hell aren’t invincible, and if you step even a toe out of line in my presence I’ll rip you to fucking shreds. Is that clear?” 

Hector just nodded. 

Terror visible in his eyes. 

Achilles chuckled at it. 

“That’s what I like to fucking see. Put right back in your damn place. You won’t lay another hand on Patroclus in your lifetime. Do you understand?” 

Hector nodded again. Far too afraid to speak. 

Achilles kicked him in the stomach again. Then with the butt of the pistol he hit Hector across the face. Nose audibly cracking and blood spraying over the floor and wall from the wound. 

Achilles stood over him and spat on his face before punching him. 

“Achilles,” Odysseus said, “hate to ruin your fun but Patroclus needs to get to a hospital.” 

The phrase broke Achilles from his rage and his head snapped to the other pair. Odysseus was cradling Patroclus’ head and Patroclus was barely conscious on the floor. 

“The hospital isn’t far from here. We’ll get there quickly.” Odysseus continued. 

Achilles nodded and pistol whipped Hector again before firing a warning shot into a glass vase. It shattered and Achilles kicked Hector in his nether region before walking away from him. 

He crouched next to Patroclus. Patroclus glanced at him. Eyes glossy and unfocused. 

Achilles swallowed down sobs, “Its going to be okay Patroclus. I’m here now.” 

Patroclus gave a tiny nod. Achilles gently scooped him up in his arms. Keeping a hand firmly pressed to the back of his head. Patroclus felt lighter in Achilles’ arms, lighter than he remembers at least.

He’s small and fragile and the realization only makes his blood boil even further. But he stops it before anything else can happen. His sole focus being on Patroclus. 

Odysseus ran over to Hector and kicked him in the head before spitting on him and flipping him off. 

He then walked out of the apartment behind Achilles. Shutting the busted door behind them. 

A neighbor poked her head out of her apartment, an elderly woman, with a scowl on her face. 

“What on earth is going on?” 

“None of your business!” Odysseus said. 

Achilles spat, “How do you not notice someone being blatantly abused next to you?” 

She rolled her eyes and slammed her door. 

Achilles full well knew the answer. 

Rich people minded their own business unless they wanted to cause drama. So no matter how much Patroclus screamed and yelled nobody would’ve done anything. 

It wasn’t anything new. 

Achilles carefully went down the stairs, trying not to jostle Patroclus too much. He was still conscious. Achilles could tell due to his quiet cries and tears sliding down his cheeks. He whispered soft apologies to Patroclus anytime he jostled him a bit too much. It made him feel horrendously guilty even though he wasn’t the one to inflict the wounds. 

They got outside and Ajax flung open the door to Odysseus’ car and Deidameia started it. 

Odysseus said, “We need to go to the hospital asap!” 

Achilles got in first before Odysseus got in next to him. Ajax peered back at Patroclus from the front seat. His eyes widened. 

“Holy shit.” 

“I know. Now drive!” Said Achilles. 

Frantic and erratic. Rage barely contained, only for Patroclus’ sake. 

Achilles looked down at him, “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to get help. You’ll be alright. I’m not mad at you, you’re still my friend. I’ve missed you so much.” 

Patroclus just stared at him, but the side of his mouth kicked up ever so slightly. It would be a lovely sight if it weren’t for the mess of blood on his face. 

Achilles wiped away Patroclus’ tears gently with his thumb. 

Patroclus shakily reached up and took Achilles’ hand in his own. Achilles gently squeezed his back and unconsciously brought it to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. It wasn’t intentional and he instantly blushed once he realized what he had done. 

They got to the hospital and pulled up to the front doors of the emergency room. 

Deidameia said, “Achilles and Odysseus. You two go in with him. Ajax and I will park and meet up with you guys.” 

The pair nodded and Odysseus jumped out of the car and helped Achilles and Patroclus out. They rushed in and just as they reached the front desk Patroclus fell unconscious. Hand falling out of Achilles’ grip limply. 

The young man working the desk stared in horror. 

Achilles said, “My friend. He needs help. He was brutally beaten. You have to help him!” 

The man nodded and quickly paged doctors and nurses. Nurses rushed out with a gurney and helped Achilles place him on it and they rushed off past the doors that separated the rooms from the general waiting area. Talking quickly and anxiously amongst themselves as they went. The only thing now in Achilles’ arms was the bloodied flannel. 

A nurse walked over to take it, she offered a soft smile, “By doing that you probably saved his life.” 

Achilles nodded numbly and let her take it even though it now felt like a lifeline that connected him to Patroclus. She walked off to properly dispose of it. The pair were then taken to a separate room to be questioned. 

It was a different nurse. Achilles was trembling and Odysseus rested a firm hand on his back to keep him grounded. 

The nurse said, “What are your names?” 

“Achilles.” 

“Odysseus.” 

The man wrote them down. 

“I’m Nestor. What is your friend’s name?” 

“Patroclus.” 

Nestor asked, “How old is he? When is his birthday?” 

Achilles replied, “22. Born May 19th 1999.” 

“Any allergies?” 

“No.” 

Nestor wrote it down, “What exactly happened to him?” 

Odysseus looked at Achilles. Achilles cleared his throat and took a breath. 

Achilles said, “He’s been in an abusive relationship for the past five months. We couldn’t find him, his boyfriend had basically made him cut all ties with any outsiders. A friend of ours found him yesterday and told us. So today we went to get him the fuck out and he was being raped and beaten when we found him.” 

Nestor’s face became grim but he jogged everything down that Achilles had told him. 

“We’re going to have to get the police involved in this considering it’s a case of abuse. I’ll call them then you’ll have to talk to them. We’ll need to talk to your other friend as well.” 

Odysseus said, “I’ll go get them. Achilles wait here.” 

Nestor and Odysseus left the room, leaving Achilles alone. He held his head in his hands and pushed down cries. He took several wavering breaths. Feeling way too many emotions at once for him to be able to properly process them and deal with them. 

A few minutes later Odysseus came back with Deidameia and Ajax. Ajax looking shaken and Deidameia like she had been crying. 

“Oh, Achilles...” she said. 

The pair hugged tightly. They parted and Achilles hugged Ajax, noticing how he trembled in his arms. 

Achilles said, “It’s going to be alright Ajax.” 

“There was so much blood...” 

“I know there was, but he’s here now and they’re taking care of him.” 

Odysseus nodded. They all sat down, Achilles’ leg bouncing up and down as they waited in the silent room. The only sound that could be heard was the clock ticking on the wall. 

They all looked up as the door opened and too tired and bored looking police officers walked in alongside Nestor. 

The older looking cop sat down first. Nestor and the second officer sitting down after him. 

Nestor looked to the group of friends, “Just answer what they ask truthfully.” 

The group nodded. 

The older cop asked, “Can I get your names?” 

They introduced themselves. They then each went over their parts of the story. Achilles having to do the most talking. Explaining the whole story, including the initial fight they had all those months ago the day Patroclus and Hector got together. 

It was a largely daunting task and all the questions made Achilles’ head spin. He wanted to sleep, or go for a walk, or just scream at the top of his lungs. He wasn’t too terribly sure yet. 

When it came down to Achilles’ pistol he let them go and take it without any trouble. He had no further use of it, and never wanted to see it again if he could help it. The gun had splatters of blood on it, mainly on the butt of it. They made sure it wasn’t loaded and that it was on safety then patted Achilles down and searched Odysseus’ car to make sure there was nothing else. 

To his own shock they let him return to the group and they went with him to finish the questioning. The process had been long and awkward and Achilles was relieved to be back with his friends. 

He uttered an apology to Odysseus for his car having to be searched. Odysseus just shrugged and made a dry remark as to how he was used to it and didn’t hold Achilles responsible for it. 

Once the questions forever the younger cop eyed the group under a steely gaze. 

“Why didn’t you come to us?” 

Deidameia scoffed, “We fucking tried. None of you took us fucking seriously. And now, because of your negligence, he damn near fucking died.” 

“Calm down miss.” 

“Me? Calm down? No! I’m an abuse victim myself and the way you treat us victims is deplorable-”

Before Odysseus, Ajax, or Achilles could respond she was yanked back and put in handcuffs. 

The cop said, “Watch your tone.” 

Then lead her out of the room. Odysseus Ajax and Achilles yelled their protests but they were barred from leaving the room. 

The other cop got up and said, “We’ll be in touch, and your friend will be down at the station.” 

“On what charges?” Odysseus asked. 

The man sputtered and Nestor watched in mild amusement as this rag tag group of friends called them on their bluff. 

“On. What. Charges.” Odysseus repeated, “I’ve dealt with y’all before. Let her go. She didn’t do anything. She was calling you out. That’s all.” 

Moments later Deidameia was pushed back into the room, a scowl on her face as she rubbed her wrists. 

Achilles pulled her to him protectively as he glared at the officers. 

The cops left and Nestor stared at the group again. 

He smiled, “I never have been too fond of them. Anyways, that’s all the questions I have for you guys. Head back to the waiting room and I’ll update you on Patroclus when I get the ‘okay’ to do so.” 

The friends filed out, each of them thanking Nestor. They walked back to the waiting room and settled in the corner of it. Pulling chairs into a small circle as they talked amongst themselves. 

“So,” Deidameia started, “what exactly do we do now?” 

Odysseus yawned, “Play the waiting game. It’s gonna be hell, but we just need to be patient. As difficult as it’s going to be. Especially for you Achilles.” 

Achilles nodded numbly. 

He said, “I need to go call my dad and go for a smoke. Be back in a bit.” 

The trio nodded and let him go off on his own. Knowing he needed time. Achilles walked out into the fresh air and found a relatively secluded spot. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He huffed in irritation as he saw it was his last one. He placed it between his lips and lit it, using his hand to shield the flame from the breeze. 

He took a long drag and closed his eyes as he breathed it out slowly. Resting his head against the wall. 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out. He dialed his dads number and tapped his foot against the grass as he waited. 

His fathers voice came over the other end, “Achilles. Is everything alright?” 

Achilles took another drag before responding. 

“I...I have no clue.” 

“What do you mean? Nobody was arrested right?” 

Achilles shook his head, “No. Nobody fucking intervened at the apartment complex which pisses me off for other reasons. And nobody got arrested.” 

Peleus asked, “What are things looking like now?” 

“At the hospital. Patroclus was all sorts of fucked up to put it lightly, I don’t feel ready to go into details. But it was bad. We were just questioned by the cops and this sounds like it’s definitely going to court. I may be in some trouble though...” 

“What did you do?” Peleus asked, his tone filled with warning and fear. 

“I didn’t kill Hector if that’s what you’re worrying about. However I did beat the ever loving shit out of him. Banged him up pretty good. I would’ve been peaceful had he not been raping and beating Patroclus when I got there. But the moment I heard Patroclus scream I just lost it. It’s like I blacked out. Hector was even fucking strangling him when I got in there! I had to kick the damn door down too...” 

Peleus was silent for several long moments and it was oddly agonizing to hear. 

Peleus finally spoke, “Jesus...the pistol...did you use it on him?” 

“Pistol whipped him twice across the face then fired a warning shot into a vase. That’s all I swear.” 

“You didn’t dispose of it did you? If you did you’ll only be in more trouble.” 

“I didn’t.” 

“Did you turn it over?” 

“Yes.” Achilles answered truthfully. 

“You are so very lucky that they didn’t arrest you Achilles, I don’t think you have any idea just how fucking lucky you are.”

“I’m well aware of it, and it was a risk I was more than happy to take on behalf of Patroclus. Deidameia also almost got arrested but for an entirely different reason.” 

“What for?” 

Achilles took another drag of his cigarette and watched as a family walked by. Chatting amongst themselves, not noticing Achilles. 

Achilles said, “Called the police officers out for their negligence. They’d asked why we hadn’t gone to them before this and we all said that we had tried and that they just didn’t do anything. They tried to explain their reasonings for not caring and Deidameia called them out on it. She was abused at one point as well and was saying how they didn’t help her either and how she was angry about abuse victims aren’t ever taken seriously. They then placed her in cuffs with intentions to take her to the police station but Odysseus intervened. Told them they had no discernible charges for taking her into custody and they realized we found their bluff so they let her go.” 

“What the ever loving fuck...” 

Achilles checked the time and barked out a harsh laugh, “All that and it’s not even noon yet, what the fuck...” 

Peleus said, “So now you’re all playing the waiting game at the hospital?” 

“Yeah basically.” 

“I’m heading there. Getting a hotel and staying in the city for a few days. Chances are I’m going to be needed. I’ll contact our lawyers. I be damned they try and punish you. You were saving Patroclus. Words wouldn’t have worked in that situation.” 

“Right,” Achilles said, “he bleeding from the head you know.” 

“Who? Patroclus?” 

“Yes. The back of it. Fell unconscious right as we got to the hospital.” 

Peleus said, “Well...hopefully you got there just in time. I’m going to let you go now. All of you take care of yourselves. Keep me updated if anything changes.” 

Achilles nodded and snuffed out his cigarette. 

“Bye dad. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Good job today.” 

With that they hung up and Achilles walked back into the hospital. Not feeling much better but the fresh air and talk with his dad was a nice relief and change of pace. 

Ajax, Odysseus, and Deidameia were still sitting in the corner of the waiting room. They looked at him as he sat back down in his chair. 

Deidameia asked, “How was the call?” 

“Good,” Achilles stretched his legs in front of him and stared at his shoes, the sterile scent of the hospital burning his nose, “he’s going to be staying here in town for a few days. Until all of this initial chaos blows over.” 

“That’s good.” Said Ajax. 

Achilles nodded, “Yeah. He’s proud of us. If a bit miffed at some of my actions. But he’s got our lawyers ready to go for us. So in regards to the case we should be fine.” 

Odysseus said, “We’re with you two every step of the way Achilles. You and Patroclus.” 

Deidameia and Ajax nodded. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Each of them trying their best to process the events of the morning. It had been unbelievably chaotic for each of them in its own way. 

Ajax stretched, “So that was....operation: save Patroclus. Hope everyone had fun.” 

They all chuckled lightly at the remark. It truly did feel akin to that of a military mission. Ajax smiled, proud to have been able to make the group lighten up even if just for a few moments. 

Ajax then turned to Deidameia, “Good on you for calling the cops out though.” 

She chuckled, “Thank you. It’s what they deserve.” 

Odysseus sighed, “You told not a single lie.” 

Achilles eyed Ajax and Deidameia. Taking note of the way they stared at each other. It was the way he had once looked at her, and her at him. A smirk crossed his face but he quickly willed it away before anyone could notice. 

Another comfortable silence washed over them. 

“So now we wait...” Odysseus breathed. 

“I guess so.” 

“Yep.” 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing Hector getting his ass kicked.


	19. The Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rescue over Achilles is left to cope with all the stress.

Achilles scrolled mindlessly through his phone, cycling through the same four apps time and time again. Leg bouncing anxiously as he waited for a word on Patroclus. It has been three hours since the group arrived at the hospital and they stills haven't received word on him. Ajax was fast asleep pressed up against Deidameia. Deidameia was reading a poetry book. Odysseus was also messing around on his phone, feet resting on another chair. Achilles told them numerous times that they could leave and get rest and food but they all refused. Wanting to be there for Achilles in his time of need. It was starting to stretch into the evening and they've seen countless people come and go. Some throwing the group pitying looks on their way out. Knowing things probably aren't good if they're still waiting there. Achilles did his best to ignore the looks of pity, not wanting them to assume the worst and feel bad for them. None of them knew. Didn't know the emotional hell Achilles was in. Didn't know of the crimes he'd committed earlier in the day. None of them knew and he didn't want them to assume or try and craft their own story. Just as Achilles opened his Instagram for what felt like the thousandth time a voice sounded from behind him. 

"Achilles?" 

Nestor. 

Achilles' head snapped up and he got up, turning to face the man. 

"Is Patroclus alright?" 

By this point Ajax was awake, and both Deidameia and Odysseus were paying attention as well. All of them eager to learn the condition of their friend. 

Nestor nodded, "He's alright. We've managed to stabilize him and he's been stable for some time. Had to rush him to emergency surgery though. Poor kid had glass lodged in the back of his head. He'll recover though. He's sleeping right now though, so no visitors unfortunately. He needs his rest." 

Achilles visibly relaxed and a long breath escaped him. He'd been fearing and mentally preparing for the worst. 

'He didn't make it'

'He won't recover'

'You were too late' 

'It's worse than we thought' 

Every worst case scenario had gone through his head several times over. Playing on repeat. Each time his own reaction the same. Rage. Sheer rage. 

Nestor said, "He's one hell of a fighter. The injuries, both new and old, are unlike anything I've seen before. Especially from abuse cases. But...had you been any later in either arriving at the scene or getting here he probably wouldn't have made it. He lost quite a bit of blood but we gave him the transfusion and his body has accepted it. So we'll probably keep him here for a few days before moving on from there. Any questions?" 

Achilles ran a hand through his hair, "What were his injuries exactly?" 

Nestor said, "All of you. Come with me." 

The group looked at each other in confusion but obeyed. Getting up and walking behind Nestor as he lead them to the room they'd been in earlier in the day. They sat down and he shut the door. 

"Just figured this wasn't the type of conversation to have out in the open. Some people are easily bothered by injury stories and such." 

Odysseus said, "Must be bad then?" 

Nestor nodded and sat down as well, "I won't sugar coat it, it's pretty bad. Which is why he's so lucky to have survived." 

Achilles' stomach churned with fear and anger, but he was still morbidly curious as to what happened to his friend. So he wasn't too inclined to leave or rescind his question. 

Nestor said, "First of all. Head and facial wounds. The cut to the back of the head that you all dealt with. There was a cut behind his ear. Broken nose, a few times over from what we could tell. A black eye. A small crack in the jaw which should heal on its own. And a busted lip. A small gash just above his jugular that's a few weeks old. Two fractured ribs that are in need of healing yet. They're fairly recent. Dislocated left elbow. Recent. Several cuts, old and new, on his hands and wrists. Most of which appear to be caused by glass. Some on his forearms too. Bruises all over the places as well. Some gashes on his back which are being healed as well. Legs have cuts and bruises on them as well. His right heel has a long gash on it too. As for his genitalia...his penis and scrotum are fine. However we did see bite marks on his penis. His anus on the other hand is worse off. Torn in two places. Probably excruciatingly painful. All of it." 

By this point Achilles' blood was boiling again. The other three sat in silent horror, Odysseus watching Achilles carefully for his reaction. 

Nestor noticed and jumped to reassuring him, "But he's here now, and we're able to start necessary treatments. He's on antibiotics, we've stitched up what needed stitching up, run STD and STI tests. Swabbed for DNA. And all that. He's in good hands and we all have high hopes for him pulling through. Once he wakes up though we're going to have him meet with the psychologist and psychiatrist for good measure." 

Achilles nodded. 

It was disgusting. 

Absolutely disgusting. 

Achilles asked, "And what of Hector, do you know what happened to him?" 

Nestor nodded, "Yes. I called around, just because the two cases are technically connected, he's at another hospital. He'll recover but you certainly banged him up pretty good. It also seems that Patroclus also got in a couple good blows on Hector as well. Shouldn't have told you that, but I figured you'd like to know that." 

Achilles grinned, "Good for him." 

Nestor said, "Until he wakes up you should probably go back to your apartment and rest and get something to eat. All of you have had nothing short of a stressful day. So go, take care of yourselves, and Achilles we'll give you a call when he wakes up or if his condition changes." 

"But-" Achilles started. 

Odysseus rested a firm hand on Achilles' shoulder, "I will take you to my apartment even if it means I have to drag you. You haven't slept in over a day and haven't eaten in a while either. So come on." 

Achilles huffed his annoyance but listened. Knowing that Odysseus was right. They were all exhausted, all hungry, all stressed. It was time for a break and some rest. 

They thanked Nestor as they walked out of the room and soon filed out of the hospital and went back to Odysseus' care. Odysseus never taking his hand off him. Knowing that there was a chance Achilles would turn and run back into the hospital.

It wasn't until they got back in the car that Achilles realized he was crying. With Deidameia driving it was up to Odysseus to calm down his sobbing. Which wasn't entirely his specialty but he wasn't going to just let Achilles sob. 

He pulled Achilles to him, "Buddy, it's alright. It's going to be okay. He's alright and he's safe now." 

Ajax nodded, "What Odysseus said, he's in good hands now and they're all pulling for him." 

Achilles wiped his eyes and nodded, "I know...I know...it's just so fucking hard knowing he's suffering and in pain and traumatized and that-"

Deidameia looked at him through the rear view mirror, "I'm stopping you right there," she said, cutting him off, "it's not your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen. And if you did you would've stopped it. None of this was your own doing and no subconscious part of you felt he deserved this. You're innocent in this." 

"But if we hadn't gotten into that fucking fight. Maybe, fucking maybe, he wouldn't have been so quick to run off with that bastard. It is my fault." 

Odysseus firmly shook his head, "No. That fight had nothing to do with it. Abusers are expert manipulators, everyone knows this. Hector just pulled the necessary strings to get Patroclus caught in his web. That's all. Nothing you did contributed to it. End of that discussion. I won't hear of it anymore." 

"Me either." 

"Seconded." Chimed Ajax. 

Achilles continued wiping his eyes, choked little sobs leaving him as he did his best to muffle them. He never was fond of crying around others and especially not his friends. It always felt like a blow to his pride. 

They got back to Odysseus' apartment complex and trudged inside. Flopping down on his furniture. 

After a good hour of complete silence, just relaxing and relieved to be done with the hardest part of things, Odysseus broke the silence. 

"Want me to order a fucking pizza or something?" 

The three other friends nodded. Odysseus ordered and they waited while they found a movie to watch. Once the food got there they tucked into it and began talking despite the movie playing. 

Ajax asked, "So...how exactly did you and Patroclus meet?" 

Achilles smiled fondly as he thought back to the day they met, "It was first grade. I was in class and I remember our teacher telling us we were getting someone new. At first I didn't really care. Where I lived there was an Air Force base not too far away so we got all sorts of kids coming and going all the time. So getting someone new wasn't all that exciting or interesting. They'd come then be gone in weeks or months. But Patroclus isn't a military kid, his family just settled on our small town in the middle of nowhere. He came in and you could just sense his anxiety. He introduced himself and was assigned the seat next to me, and our teacher asked me to help him out. Which I did. To my shock we hit it off instantly. Our personalities complimented the other's perfectly. We were inseparable from that day on. Attached at the hip. We've been there for each other through it all...or almost..." 

Deidameia smiled, "That's such a cute story! What did his parents do?" 

Achilles shrugged, "No real clue. He was rich like I am. But his parents were shady, and didn't love each other. I think something was wrong with his mom. I don't know the full extent of things and it's not really my place to talk about it." 

"Oh wow." 

Ajax asked, "Did he primarily stay with you then?" 

"Mostly yeah. He spent tons of time with my dad and I. And we let him. Knowing his home situation wasn't the best. Patroclus was well behaved and didn't cause trouble so dad was fine with it. Loves him like he's his own." 

"That's sweet," smiled Deidameia, "so you've just been friends ever since?" 

"Yeah, basically." 

Achilles was about to speak again but then his phone rang. He quickly grabbed it struggled to hide his irritation when he saw that it was in fact his dad and not the hospital. He answered it anyways. 

"Hey dad. What's up?" He said. 

"I'm at the hotel if you'd like to come stay here." 

He glanced at his friends who were quietly chatting amongst themselves so he could talk to his dad in relative privacy. 

Achilles sighed, "Sure. Why not. I'll be there when I get there." 

"Alright." 

Achilles hung up and groaned softly. 

Odysseus asked, "Everything alright?" 

"Yeah. My dad's in town so I'm going to stay at the hotel with him. He acted like I had a choice but I could tell I didn't." 

Deidameia said, "He's just worried about you, that's all." 

"We all are." 

Achilles nodded and got up, "I appreciate the concern. But I'll be fine." 

Deidameia got up and hugged him, "You take care." 

"You too. All of you." 

Odysseus said, "Let us know when you get news." 

"I will." 

With that he turned and left the apartment before going to his car and driving to the hotel his father was staying at. 

Peleus was outside waiting for him when he got there. 

Upon seeing his father Achilles’ steely resolve broke and he suddenly felt like a little boy again, needing his father’s comfort after a bad dream. 

Peleus gave him a soft smile and pulled Achilles in for a hug. Achilles practically melted into the touch. A sob of relief falling from his lips before he could do anything to stop it. 

“Shh, it’s alright...” whispered Peleus. 

They went into the hotel and stepped onto the elevator. The whole journey back to their room Peleus never let go of Achilles. Whispering comforting words and phrases. 

Once in their room Achilles completely broke. Sobbing into his father’s neck as he trembled in the older man’s arms. Everything hitting him all at once. 

“Oh Achilles, just let it all out. You’ve kept it pent up for a while now. I could tell.” 

Achilles didn’t fight it like he used too, just letting it all come out. 

Eventually he calmed down and it was then he realized that Peleus had sat him down on a bed and was sitting next to him. Having been too caught up in his breakdown to notice. 

Peleus handed him a bottle of water and he drank most of it. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Peleus said, finally breaking the silence, “I won’t force you to.” 

Achilles just nodded and kicked his shoes off before laying down. 

“I’m just gonna get some sleep.” He managed to say around a yawn. 

“Fair enough.”


	20. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call comes in the middle of the night and Achilles couldn’t be more excited and nervous.

Achilles groaned in irritation as his phone rang, stirring him from his restful sleep. He opened his eyes and the room was pitch black. Peleus sleeping on the bed next to him. He grabbed his phone and undid it from the charger. He answered it without looking at the number. 

"Hello?" 

"Oh, hi, are you Achilles?" 

Achilles squinted in confusion, "Yeah, I am. Who are you?" 

"I'm Priam. I work at the hospital, I'm Patroclus' nurse. He's woken up and has requested to see you. We've tried explaining that it's the middle of the night but he's insistent." 

Achilles' eyes widened and the lingering sleepiness left his body in an instant. He bolted upright in bed. 

"He has?" 

"Yes. Still is. So if you want to come in to see him you can, or we can pass along a message from you. Whatever works." 

Achilles threw the blanket off himself, "I'm on my way." 

Priam told him where Patroclus was and then they hung up. Achilles scrambled to get ready as quietly as possible. To no avail though. Peleus sat up and turned on the light. 

"What on earth is going on?" He grumbled. 

"Patroclus is awake," Achilles breathed, "and he's been asking for me. The hospital just called me." 

"Oh. I take it then that you're going to see him?" 

Achilles nodded, "Yeah. I'll be back whenever." 

"Mm-hm..." 

Achilles finished getting ready and grabbed what he needed and slipped out of the room. He went to his car and got in, he looked at the time on his dashboard. 

'4:36 am' 

He whistled lowly, it was early but he had been out for a while now so he wasn't upset about it. He peeled out of the parking lot and had to fight the urge to speed to the hospital. Just wanting to see his dear friend again. 

It had been such a long time and Achilles couldn't help but also be slightly nervous for their reunion. What if Patroclus was mad at him for intervening? What if Patroclus thought it was all a mistake? What if Patroclus didn't like him for this and didn't want to be friends with him anymore? What if this was all some huge mistake and misunderstanding? 

He got to the hospital and parked. Having to take five minutes to calm himself down. Anxiety buzzing through him. He almost felt sick with it but he managed to stuff it down. He got out and went inside. 

He went to the front desk nurse who politely told him where to go and what room Patroclus was in. He thanked her and went upstairs. With each step he felt more anxiety and more uncertainty. Part of him longed to turn and run around. Unsure of what awaited him. 

Would he be yelled at? Would Patroclus hate him for this? Would he chew him out for hurting Hector? 

The possibilities were endless and his mind chose to focus on every worst case scenario. Which wasn't helping things at all. 

He got to Patroclus' room and gently knocked on the door. It swung open and he was greeted by a friendly looking nurse. 

"Ah," the man smiled, "you must be Achilles, come in, I'm Priam. We talked on the phone." 

Achilles gave a shy smile and stepped in. 

"He's been asking for you since the moment he woke up. I'll step out so you two can have some privacy." 

With that Priam left the room, closing the door carefully behind him. Achilles finally tore his gaze from where Priam had been and finally looked to the bed. 

Patroclus was awake and looking at him, an unreadable expression on his bruised face. Achilles tried his best not to stare at them but it was an admittedly difficult thing. Especially since they were all over him. Crude reminders of the suffering and abuse Patroclus went through. He wondered what Patroclus thought of them when he looked at himself in the mirror. Or did he avoid them? Too scared to see what has become of him? 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Asked Patroclus' raspy voice. 

Achilles snapped from his thoughts and slowly approached the bed in a manner like one might approach a wild animal. Scared of startling Patroclus. 

Achilles opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but a choked off noise. He quickly clamped his mouth shut and felt tears burn in his eyes and threaten to spill. 

Patroclus stared back at him. Unshed tears in his own eyes. Lower lip wobbling ever so slightly. 

Achilles gasped a shaky breath, "Patroclus." 

Patroclus. 

The way it rolled of Achilles' tongue made Patroclus burst into tears. 

Said with such care and such softness, in a way he hadn't heard in such a long time. Each part of his name pronounced perfectly. It almost sounded foreign to Patroclus. 

Once he started crying Achilles started crying too. Patroclus gestured for a hug and Achilles obliged. Making sure to be careful and not put too much pressure on him or cause him any further pain. Achilles sobbed softly into his chest and Patroclus cried into his blond hair. Arms wrapped loosely around Achilles. 

"Oh god..." Achilles cried, "I was so scared...so scared I was going to lose you...god I thought about you just about everyday...I was a mess without you...you have no idea how relieved I am right now..." 

Patroclus hung on to every single word like his life depended on it. Part of him feared it was just a dream. He feared he'd wake back up in that cursed apartment next to Hector for another day of abuse. Or, perhaps he was already dead. That was also a possibility and his punishment in death was being tortured with images of a better life he'd never get. 

Achilles seemed to be able to read his mind. He looked up. Eyes bloodshot with tears. 

"I'm here," he murmured, "this is real. This is happening. It's all going to be okay. You're okay. I'm here now, nothing's ever going to hurt you again. Won't let that monster near you again." 

Patroclus nodded dumbly and just stared at his friend. Eyes watery and unfocused. Achilles stood up, back aching from being hunched over. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed. Being sure to not mess up any of the numerous wires. 

Patroclus' hand instantly found his again the moment he sat down next to him. Holding onto it like his life depended on it. Like it was his lifeline in a hurricane battered ocean and Achilles was pulling him to safety. It felt like safety to him. Like reassurance. Protection. Home. Familiarity. It felt like everything he's been denied since he got with Hector. 

Achilles looked down at Patroclus' hand, noticed his was fairly bony and adorned with scars of various shapes and sizes. He frowned and wished he could kiss it but he forced himself not to. Fearing he would be crossing a boundary. 

"I'm sorry..." croaked Patroclus. 

Throat raw and sore from Hector's hands around it. 

"For what?" Achilles asked, genuinely confused. 

"Everything. I should've...should've known better..." 

Achilles got up and got him a cup of water, handing it to him. Knowing his throat probably hurt something awful. Patroclus happily accepted it and drank it all quickly. Every last drop. 

Achilles got him another cup full of water and handed it back to him before sitting down next to him. 

Achilles said, "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known." 

"But, I bought into his lies and I'm just so confused now and, and-"

"Just calm down. It's alright. I'm not expecting you to get your feelings all in order right away. It's going to take time and that's alright. Don't pressure yourself to figure everything out right away." 

Patroclus just nodded. 

Achilles continued, "You're safe now, and that's all that matters." 

Patroclus nodded again. Relieved that Achilles wasn't angry at him like he thought he would be. He'd worried that Achilles would scream at him for buying into all of Hector's stupid shit and manipulation and lies. But they yelling, screaming, and scolding never came. Only genuine heartfelt concern and relief. Like Achilles had actually been worried about him. Had actually missed him. 

"How long?" 

Achilles looked up from their hands, "Hmm?" 

"How long were you looking for me?" 

"Since I got back from spring break. I wanted to at least get a chance to say a proper goodbye. I know we didn't part on the best terms but it doesn't mean I didn't care about you any less." 

A pang of guilt stabbed through Patroclus at this. He didn't know he'd been looking for him for so long. Doubted that he actually cared. He'd spent countless nights wondering if Achilles just moved on with his life and was fine and happy without him. Perhaps he'd even forgotten about him. 

But he sees now that that wasn't the case at all. 

Achilles yawned and leaned forward, head resting on Patroclus' chest. Patroclus managed a weak smile and rested a hand on his head. Eyes drifting shut as sleep washed over him once more, Achilles following shortly after him. 

————————————————————————

Achilles grunted softly as he was jostled in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and was almost face to face with Patroclus. He quickly sat up at the realization and apologized, back cracking painfully from spending a few hours hunched over. 

"It's okay....I didn't mind that." Said Patroclus. Already knowing what Achilles was worried about. 

Achilles nodded and that's when he noticed a blanket had been draped over himself. He shrugged it off and moved to place it on Patroclus. Patroclus gave a soft smile and quietly thanked him. He fiddled with the iv in his arm as he thought of what to say. 

"Don't mess with your iv," Achilles chided gently, "don't want you to hurt yourself." 

Patroclus listened and messed with the blanket instead. 

Achilles asked, "How do you feel?" 

"Physically or mentally?" 

"Both I suppose." 

"Physically like shit, hurt something awful. Mentally...not so well I guess." 

Achilles cocked his head slightly, a little quirk of his that Patroclus adored, made him go weak in the knees every time he did it. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. 

"Just...I guess I'm suicidal if I'm being honest, but who wouldn't be after all that?" 

Achilles' face fell, a look of worry coming over it, "Oh. Is there, uh, is there anything I can do to help?" 

Patroclus shook his head, "No. I have been for a while. But Hector hardly let me out of his sight towards the end so I never got a chance. Heh...sometimes I'd purposefully act out to get a beating, in hopes it would be the one to kill me. Fucked up, I know, but you can't blame me." 

"I can't and I won't. Doesn't mean I'm not concerned though."

"I would be shocked if you weren't..." 

They turned their attention to the door as it opened, Nestor walking in. He smiled at Achilles. 

"Good to see you again Achilles." 

"Good to see you too sir." 

Nestor nodded then turned his attention to Patroclus, “Do you want Achilles in here while we go over some stuff?” 

Patroclus nodded. Achilles smiled at this. Heart fluttering when Patroclus gently squeezed his hand for comfort. 

Nestor shut the door and walked to the bed, “I talked with the rest of your staff. We’re keeping you here for four more days, and three nights. Just as a precautionary measure. You aren’t entirely out of the woods yet. Then, upon further evaluation with your psych team, we’re think it best to then move you to a psychiatric hospital. Probably for long term. A few months at least. Based off your scores on the psych evaluation we’re thinking that’s the safest route to take.” 

“I agree.” Sighed Patroclus. 

He wasn’t too thrilled at the idea of being in a hospital for months but he knew it was for the best if he had any hopes of mentally recovering. Achilles had a small frown on his face but looked understanding nonetheless. 

With that Nestor left after making sure neither of them needed anything. 

They two men looked at each other for a bit. 

Then, in unison, they said, “I have something to tell you.” 

Patroclus laughed softly, “You first this time. I don’t want a repeat.” 

Achilles smirked, “Right. Yeah. Let’s not do that. Anyways,” he sighed, “I know this may seem sudden and soon but it’s been building for a few years now...um...I have feelings for you. And, to be clear, if you don’t that’s fine. Totally fine. I get it, and if you do, we don’t have to get together yet. I can wait however long you want me to wait.” 

Patroclus chuckled again, “I was just going to say the same. Your feelings are reciprocated. I like you too. At first I wasn’t sure I still did but seeing you again has brought them back full force. Like we’re in high school again or something. Heh. And, yeah, I’d like to wait. I’m just not ready for a relationship again. It’s gonna take time for me to learn to trust and such again. So just please be patient with me but understand I like you too.” 

Achilles smiled widely. 

“I’d wait till the day after eternity for you Patroclus.” 

Patroclus’ heart swelled and knees went weak at the confession. Nothing but truth in Achilles’ words. Patroclus knew he would if he made him. Wouldn’t question him for a moment about it. Just wait patiently if eagerly as well. 

Patroclus asked, “Are you still joining the military?” 

Achilles shook his head, “Thought more about it and no. My dad talked sense into me as well. I should’ve listened to you...sorry about that fight of ours.” 

“No hard feelings. What did your dad say that made you change your mind?” 

“Told me about my smoking habit and such.” 

Patroclus nodded, “He’s right though. You should quit, have you thought about it?” 

Achilles said, “I have but...it seems so daunting I just don’t think I’m ready yet.” 

“Well, whenever you are, I’ll help you through it.” 

“Thank you.” 

Patroclus yawned again, still exhausted as his body recovered from everything. Achilles slowly stood up, stretching. Patroclus eyeing his exposed midriff. 

Achilles said, “Hate to leave you but I’d better get going.” 

“You’re fine.” Patroclus told him reassuringly. 

“Just call me or text me if you need anything.” 

“I don’t have my phone...Hector kind of...well I’m sure you get the picture.” 

“I’ll get you a new one then.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I’m going to though. See you later.” 

“See ya.” 

Achilles left the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Patroclus smiled a little and laid back down, sleep overtaking him quickly. 

Achilles got in his car and called Deidameia and put it on speaker as he drove. She answered quickly. 

“Achilles! I was starting to worry, what’s the news?” 

Achilles smiled, “Well. He’s awake, I’m just leaving the hospital from visiting him. Got the call in the middle of the night.”

“Oh! Yay! How is he?” 

“Well enough for someone who just went through hell on earth if I do say so myself. Still seems a bit distant and nervous from his usual self though. But I expected that. We talked for a bit, things are good between us. We confessed our feelings but have decided to wait to start a relationship.” 

Deidameia laughed giddily, “I’m so excited for you two I swear! How is he now?” 

“He’s extremely tired,” said Achilles, “so I’ve left to let him get some more rest. Which I expected that too. He is going to be staying there a few more days before going to a long term mental hospital. For at least a few months. Which is fair and I have no qualms about it whatsoever.” 

“It’s for the best. No doubt.” 

“Yeah. Anyways, tell the others, and I’ll see you guys when I get the chance.” 

“Wonderful. Bye!” 

“Bye.” 

Achilles hung up just as he got back to the hotel, ready to play 1000 questions with his father over the situation. He knew it came from a good place but it was still overwhelming nonetheless.


	21. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus is hit with then realization that he’s free. No longer in Hector’s clutches.

Patroclus toyed with his blanket as he waited for Nestor. It was the day he was heading to the mental hospital and his nerves were at their peak. He struggled to sleep even though he had talked to Achilles about his fears on the phone he’d gotten him. He still insisted that he didn’t have to get him one, but Achilles has a huge weak spot for Patroclus and would do absolutely anything for him at the drop of a hat. He’d always been this way since the day they met. Achilles randomly giving him gifts whenever he pleased, or making sure Patroclus got what he needed. He always did it without expecting anything in turn, but Patroclus always tried to give something back. 

Patroclus is pulled from his thoughts as Nestor walks into the room with a kind smile, another nurse beside him. One he hadn’t met before. But Patroclus knew Nestor wouldn’t bring along anyone that might upset or scare him. 

“Good morning Patroclus. We’re just going to get you all undone from the machines. Okay?” 

Patroclus nodded. Relieved at the prospect of no longer feeling like a robot or cyborg. Or any other science fiction related creature. He hated all the wires, making him feel chained down and imprisoned. 

Nestor and the other nurse worked quickly yet efficiently to get him undone. He thanked them once everything was off of him, the other nurse nodded and left the room. Leaving just Patroclus and Nestor. 

Nestor said, “How are you feeling?” 

“Nervous.” 

“Understandable. About anything in particular?” 

Patroclus laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, “About all of it. It’s...it’s not something I’ve ever done before. I just don’t know what to expect or if it’ll work at all.” 

Nestor sat in the chair next to his bed and scratched his beard thoughtfully. 

“I used to work there,” he finally said, “came here just because it was closer to where I lived and had better hours. But working there I got to see lots of things most don’t. My most favorite of all is seeing the bonding between patients. Not once can I recall a time where patients didn’t like each other or got into fights. And it’s a tremendous program. Seeing the way patients improved from admission to discharge was phenomenal. So it works. Clearly. Now does that mean everything’s going to be perfect and back to normal when you leave? No, we don’t expect perfection. But you certainly won’t feel like you do now. Any other questions?” 

Patroclus shook his head. Thankful to have someone like Nestor pulling for him and on his side. 

“I understand where you anxiety is coming from,” said Nestor, “but I wouldn’t have you sent somewhere I think you wouldn’t do well in. Or a program that wouldn’t be beneficial for you.” 

“Right. Thank you.” 

“No problem. How does Achilles feel about this? I’m aware it may not be my place to know but it’s always good to have a strong support system outside of here.” 

Patroclus nodded in understanding, “He’s fine with it. Seems a bit upset at the prospect of not being able to see me as much as he wants, but that’s just because he’s protective. He’s always been that way with me. Otherwise he’s super supportive of it. He hopes it helps me out.” 

“And he’s taking you there?” 

“Yes. He volunteered but let me know if I didn’t feel comfortable with him doing so I could get there in another way. No hard feelings. But I’ll feel more comfortable with him I think.” 

Nestor smiled, “That’s good. He sounds like a good support.” 

Patroclus smiled as well, “He is.” 

Just then there was another soft knock on the door. Nestor got up and answered it. 

“Ah, Achilles. Come on in.” 

Nestor left the room to allow Achilles and Patroclus some alone time. 

Achilles smiled kindly at Patroclus, “Good morning.” 

“Morning Achilles.” 

Achilles held up a bag, “I got you some clothes. I figured you’d want some. I already packed stuff for you as well if you don’t mind me doing so.” 

“Not at all. Takes some stress away from me.” 

Achilles gave him the bag of clothes and Patroclus looked into it. A white long sleeve shirt, sweatpants, and slip on shoes. 

Achilles fidgeted with his hands nervously, “Hope it’s alright. I know it’s summer and all that but you’ve said you’re super cold and all that, and I didn’t want the clothes to hurt you by brushing up against your injuries and such. So I hope this works.” 

Patroclus chuckled a little at his rambling, “It’s perfect Achilles. Thank you....um...oh this is embarrassing...I might uh need your help getting up and getting dressed.” 

“Oh! Of course!” 

Achilles gently helped Patroclus sit up and stand. Patroclus gripping onto Achilles like his life depended on it. The doctors and nurses had told him that Patroclus would be a bit weak for awhile yet so he had no problems helping him out. Patroclus’ legs shook unsteadily beneath him and he looked upset at this. 

“It’s okay,” Achilles soothed, “just take your time. I’m in no rush.” 

Patroclus nodded, still clinging tightly to Achilles as he did his best to steady himself. He tried taking a step but stumbled and collided with Achilles’ chest. 

He yelped quietly and flinched in fear of Achilles lashing out at him. Much like Hector would have. 

Oh, Hector would’ve torn him to pieces if he’d done that. 

However nothing happened. No yelling, no screaming, no swearing, no name calling, no hitting, no shoving, no threats. Just nothing. 

Achilles stood there silently and as still as a statue. 

He gave Patroclus a chance to recover himself. To pull himself back instead of doing it for him. Fearing it would scare Patroclus, make him think he was being reprimanded. 

Patroclus sighed in defeat, “Maybe I should just sit down...” 

“If you feel comfortable with that, then sure. If you want to try standing and walking some more once you’re dressed we can do that.” 

Patroclus nodded and let himself slowly be lowered to the bed again so he was sitting on it. 

Achilles frowned when he saw his facial expression. 

Defeat. 

“You’re okay. It’s alright Patroclus.” 

Patroclus just nodded, and reached for the clothes. 

“Do you need my help, or do you want to do it on your own?” Asked Achilles. 

“I’m going to try it on my own.” 

“Okay.” 

Achilles turned so he wasn’t watching. Knowing Patroclus was now very insecure of his body. With all the scars and injuries and with how much weight he’d lost when he was already relatively tiny to begin with. 

Instead Achilles stared at one of the many beige walls in the hospital. Dull and lifeless. No wonder everyone wanted out when you were trapped in a room like this. Everything muted colored and bland and boring. It was unsettling sometimes. 

“Um....” Patroclus’ soft voice broke the silence, “I uh think I might need some help...” 

“Of course.” 

Achilles turned around. Patroclus had the shirt on but seemed to be struggling with the pants. His body far too sore and stiff to do it on his own. Achilles gently and carefully helped him get them on. Apologizing anytime he bumped him. 

Patroclus refused to meet his gaze, opting to stare at the wall behind Achilles. Embarrassed and ashamed for needing help with such a simple task. It certainly was a blow to his pride. Or what there was left of it. 

Once the pants were on Achilles stepped back. 

“There you go.” 

“Thanks.” 

Achilles then helped him with the socks and shoes. 

“All good to go.” 

Nestor walked back into the room. 

“Oh good, you’re dressed. So...that’s all we have for you here. You’re free to go, any questions?” 

Achilles and Patroclus looked at each other then back to Nestor and shook their heads in unison. 

“Alright then,” Nestor smiled at Patroclus, “I wish you both the best of luck, especially you Patroclus.” 

Patroclus smiled a little, “Thank you.” 

Nestor said bye to them and left the room. Achilles wrapped a strong arm around his friend to keep Patroclus upright as they walked out of the room. Going slowly and carefully to prevent incident. 

Achilles offered to get him a wheelchair but Patroclus vehemently refused one. Thankfully for them though Achilles didn’t park too far from the building. Achilles helped Patroclus in his car and Patroclus sat down with a heavy sigh. 

“You alright?” Achilles asked. 

Patroclus nodded slowly, “Just sore.” 

Achilles frowned a bit and went and got in the driver’s seat. He started the car and turned to Patroclus. 

“Are you hungry? We can stop and get something to eat along the way?” 

Patroclus just shook his head and yawned, still tremendously fatigued. 

“Alright, well, just let me know if you change your mind.” 

Patroclus nodded and rested his head against the window. Achilles glanced at him and began driving, pointedly going around where Hector and Patroclus used to live. Not sure if Patroclus would like going by there all that much. Patroclus noticed the polite gesture and smiled a bit, thankful they didn’t go by the apartment. He wasn’t sure he could handle seeing it again. 

Being back in Achilles’ car, in the passenger seat, brought him an odd sense of nostalgia and familiarity. It felt like seeing an old friend, or reuniting with a childhood pet. 

Patroclus watched the world go by. Buildings, trees, plants, people, animals. Under a bright blue sky. It was comforting. He was free, well and truly free. 

The realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. His breath caught in his throat and tears welled in his eyes. Achilles noticed and a mild feeling of panic welled up in him. Had he done something wrong? Had he upset him? 

He tentatively asked, “Are you alright?” 

Patroclus panicked and quickly wiped his eyes and tried to regain composure. 

“I’m not mad,” Achilles clarified, “just wondering if you were okay. That’s all. I swear.” 

Patroclus sniffled, “I’m fine, just...I’m free...haha, I’m free.” 

Achilles smiled and nodded, “You are. You absolutely are.” 

Patroclus grinned and went back to staring out the window. Watching the world go by. The rest of the drive went by calmly and silently. Achilles sneaking glances at Patroclus every once in a while as he drove. Taking in his brown hair, tanned skin, and the small smile on his lips. It was a sight he’d missed terribly. A sight he’d fall asleep thinking about, and wake up thinking about. 

Patroclus was truly gorgeous and it hurt him to know that Hector had undoubtedly made him think otherwise. Tried mutilating him so he couldn’t see it. The thought made his chest tighten and he forced himself to think about other things. 

After another hour they got to the psychiatric hospital. Patroclus tensed up in his seat. Hands trembling, breathing going shallow and quick. 

Achilles parked and stopped the car. 

“It’s alright, you’re going to be alright Patroclus. I’ll call you everyday and visit when I can. I swear it, you know I won’t lie to you.” 

Patroclus let out a choked sob and Achilles frowned even more than he already was. This was difficult enough for him, he couldn’t imagine how it must feel for Patroclus. Everything was happening so quickly he was shocked that Patroclus still had his head on straight. 

“Just take your time,” Achilles soothed, “take your time.” 

They sat as Patroclus continued to cry, Achilles wanted desperately to pull him into his arms and hold him. To rub his back. Anything. But he knew Patroclus still wasn’t too terribly keen in touch yet and wouldn’t do anything until Patroclus gave him permission or made the first move. So, he sat in silent agony as his friend wept and he couldn’t help him. 

Achilles was usually very hands on when people were upset. It was the best way he knew to comfort people and console people. He’d always been told, since he was a kid, that he gave good hugs. So he always gave one to people that were upset. Even if he didn’t know them very well, if they asked for one he’d give them one. Simple as that. Which is why Patroclus used to laugh at him for his whole ‘bad boy’ persona he put on for others. Knowing that Achilles was truly just a giant teddy bear with some vices and issues to work out. 

It took a while but Patroclus eventually calmed down. 

Achilles asked, “Are you okay now?” 

“Yeah. I am.” 

“Okay. I can walk you to the doors, but I’m not permitted to go any further. Seeing as I’m not a legal guardian of yours or anything.” 

“I know.” Patroclus sighed. 

He wished Achilles could come with. He’d feel way more comfortable that way. They got out of the car and Achilles pulled out a suitcase and gave it to Patroclus. 

“Has clothes and whatnot in it for you.”

“Thank you so much Achilles, really, it means a lot to me that you’re taking time from your life to help me out here.” 

“Don’t sweat it.” 

Patroclus took a deep breath of fresh air, soaking it in and making up for lost time. It felt good to be back outside. Achilles helped him to the door and let him in. Both of them waving goodbye to each other. 

With a sigh Achilles went back to his car for the journey home.


	22. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus’ recovery is turbulent and not without struggle. However Achilles is a much needed presence of stability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 7k words of pure ups and downs.

Patroclus sat stiffly in the wheelchair he was placed in, still too weak to do much walking and standing on his own, the male staff member that was taking him to the unit was talking behind him. His bag had been taken so they could search through it and make sure nothing was in there that shouldn't be. 

The man, he hadn't caught his name, turned to him, "We're just going to have to do a body check on you. Then you'll be done with this whole boring admissions process." 

He was relieved to hear this. He'd already told the same story to several different staff members, signed countless papers, and so on. It was an exhausting process and he just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. Be done with this hectic day. But the idea of stripping naked in front of a stranger while they inspected every inch of him was daunting. He knew his body was mangled and mutilated and was otherwise less than pleasing on the eye. 

Not to mention with the weight he'd lost, his bones protruded sickeningly from his body and made him look more like a caricature than a human. There was also the lingering fear someone might try and hurt him or try and make him do something to them. 

He dug his nails into his thighs and he clenched his jaw. Trying to fight off the rising anxiety. They went into a small room that looked like a room in a doctor's office.  
An exam table against the wall, a scale, and all the usual amenities a medical office might have. The same sterile smell, same fluorescent lights, same muted colors. To be frank he was sick and tired of it. Having spent all those days in the hospital with the same surroundings. 

The staff shut the door and helped Patroclus up out of the chair. He limped to the table and managed to get onto it with only minimal difficulties. 

The man then sat down at the computer in the room and began typing. Patroclus looked down at his socked feet and wiggled them a bit, just for something to look at and focus on. 

"I need to ask some questions first. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah." 

You say that like I have a choice. Patroclus thought to himself, but he didn't say anything. It wouldn't make things go any quicker and it surely wasn't anything they haven't heard before. 

"Have you ever self harmed?" 

"A few times." 

"Where and how?" 

"Thighs and arms, and with whatever I could use." 

The questions were all like that. Menial and ones he'd already answered countless times since arriving there. He knew it was procedure and all that but it was annoying after a while. The only thing keeping him from completely losing it over the questions was the persistent ache in his body. Prominent enough for him to think about so his mind wasn't entirely focused on the questions. 

The man stood up, "I'm going to need you to take your clothes off then just so we can document the scars and injuries and such and make sure nothing is infected. Everyone goes through this and I'll be as quick as possible." 

Patroclus stiffened once more. Body going stock still. He felt like a deer in headlights. 

But he knew if he just cooperated it would be over sooner. 

Hesitantly and slowly he slid off his shirt, the man's back to him, he then shakily got up and slid off his socks and pants and underwear. Placing each article of clothing in a neat pile on the exam table. The paper crinkling under them. 

"Okay..." he said quietly. 

The man grabbed his clipboard and pen and turned around. Patroclus wanted to scream, yell, run, fight back. He was far too weak to do any of it though. His skin felt like it was crawling as the man's eyes scraped over him. No judgement in them, hardly any emotion at all, however he saw hints of concern in them. His hand was instinctively covering his penis. Legs held together firmly. Afraid of what might happen if he let himself be seen. Or exposed. 

The man frowned softly, "I'm sorry, I know this is rough for you, but you need to move your hand. Then once I'm done you can cover yourself back up again. I won't touch you or hurt you." 

Patroclus shook his head and covered himself tighter, stepping back so his lower back was pressed to the table. 

"Will you feel better if somebody else did it?" 

Patroclus shrugged. 

The man asked, "You were hurt by a man, right?" 

He nodded. Unsure of where this conversation was going. 

"Would you feel better if maybe a woman was in here as well?" 

He hadn't considered this. He shakily nodded, still covering himself. It was worth a shot and couldn't hurt him more than he already was if it went wrong. 

The man paged another staff member and a few minutes later there was a gentle knock on the door. The man opened it and smiled a little at whoever was there. 

"Briseis, come in. Patroclus, this is Briseis she's going to help out. Okay?" 

Patroclus nodded again. Anxiety so severe that it rendered him incapable to speech. 

Briseis walked in and smiled kindly at him, nothing but warmth and friendliness on her face. She sported an afro, her skin was a couple shades darker than his own, and her eyes were an earthy brown. 

She said, "Nice to meet you Patroclus. Unfortunate it had to be under these circumstances but I'm sure we'll get along." 

She grabbed the clipboard from the man and he turned back around. Seemingly unbothered by Patroclus' anxiety and refusal to expose himself to him. 

Briseis gently asked, "Okay, can you just move your hand for me? Just so I can get this documented?" 

Patroclus took a few shaky breaths and slowly moved his hand. Exposing his flaccid penis and he focused his gaze on the wall as he felt her gaze on him. However, her gaze was also not ridiculing or mocking. She quickly jotted things down and softly asked him to spin around. He slowly did and she let him take his time. 

"I'm sorry to ask this, truly," she said, "but can you just bend over? We need to make sure nothing is being smuggled in is all." 

He whimpered softly but did what was asked. 

He heard a quiet gasp come from her. 

"Oh you poor thing..." she whispered as she took in his abused bottom. 

He blushed and frowned. Feeling way too exposed for his liking. 

"You can stand back up straight." 

She made her notes and finished the inspection quickly. Finishing with his feet. 

Briseis said, "All done Patroclus. Good job. You can get dressed now." 

He got dressed as quickly as his body allowed him to. The clothing feeling like a blanket of security and safety. He felt protected under them, smelling vaguely of Achilles' car still. 

Within minutes he was back in the wheelchair with Briseis taking him to his room. Having decided he and the other man weren't the best match. Not that he was mean, it just gave Patroclus too much unnecessary anxiety. 

"The other patients are in group right now and won't be back for about another 45 minutes. They're all super nice, we haven't had any issues. They're all here for various and unique reasons as well. So just be kind and such. But I'm sure you've already gotten that lecture today." 

Patroclus just nodded. Fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He glanced at the red bracelet on his wrist. 'FALL RISK' it said in giant black letters. It was embarrassing but he knew it was necessary. The other bracelet had his name, birthdate, age, sex, and date of admission. The third and last bracelet was bright pink and said 'HIGH RISK'. Whatever that meant, Patroclus thought to himself, but he didn't bother with asking. 

Briseis led him down a long hallway with doors lining either side. 

"Your name tag is outside your door. Your room is closest to the nurses station though just because we do have to keep a closer eye on you. You can come in here at anytime but we do recommend you try groups. We won't hold you to that today though. Besides it's evening, this is their last group, so no worries today. Dinner's next though, are you hungry?" 

He shook his head. 

She frowned slightly, "Just let us know when you are." 

They stopped outside a door with Patroclus' name on it. Room one. She unlocked it and let them in. 

"Ah," she smiled, "your stuff if here." 

She parked him next to the small and uncomfortable looking bed. His stuff was on it, the bag gone. He had been told that would happen so he didn't panic. There were a few piles of neatly folded clothing. An extra blanket, an extra pillow. A few books, a journal, and some crayons. Patroclus smirked slightly at the last one. However he knew they wouldn't let him have anything else. Everything else-pens, pencils, colored pencils-could easily be turned into a weapon. Crayons couldn't, at least not as easily. 

Briseis said, "Your toiletries are already in your bathroom. But if you ever need extra anything just let us know. Laundry can be done whenever. Just let one of us know and we'll take care of it." 

He nodded. She helped him put stuff in their designated areas. The room wasn't all that bad. Had a large wardrobe, a bolted down desk and chair he could sit at, the bedding felt comfortable as well. Even if the mattress itself didn't. The bedding was a deep maroon and so was the stiff and shirt curtain. The carpet was a deep blue and accents of maroon. The colors clashed but Patroclus shrugged, he wasn't there for the interior decor after all. The walls were a sandy brown. 

Briseis turned to him once everything was put away, "That's everything. I'm assuming you want to rest for a bit now, yeah?" 

He nodded, nervously biting the inside of his cheek. 

"That's fine! Although we'll be around every 15 minutes just to check on you. If you urgently need anything just hit the call light and we'll come. Alright?" 

Patroclus nodded again. 

With that she turned and left the room. He shakily got up and moved himself to the bed. Sighing in relief once his body hit it. It was firm and uncomfortable but at this rate he didn't care. He quickly recognized the extra pillow and blanket Achilles had brought was from the times he'd stay over at Achilles' house. Always needing an extra blanket since Achilles liked to hog the covers. He slid under them and gently rolled onto his side. 

That's when he noticed the sweatshirt folded up on the desk next to his bed. He carefully reached for it, wincing as his body throbbed its protest at his action. Once it was in his hand he pulled it back to him, rolling onto his back. He unfolded it and looked at it. Gasping a little once he realized what it was. 

It was Achilles' baseball sweatshirt from high school. He couldn't help but hold it to his nose and give it a gentle sniff. It smelt like Achilles too. He still wore this one fairly frequently so it didn't shock Patroclus that it did. It was a comforting scent. Smelling of his mint shampoo, and rose body wash. Patroclus used to tease him over the products he used, just for fun he also used 'girly' scents, and Achilles defended himself by saying he just liked to smell good. And well, Patroclus couldn't argue with that logic. 

He carefully sat up, and slowly put the sweatshirt on. The strings in it had been removed which didn't shock Patroclus a bit, however he still felt guilty that Achilles' stuff had been tampered with. He knew Achilles wouldn't care though. 

He could almost hear him now. 

'It's just string Patroclus, I really couldn't care less.' 

He smiled a little at that and laid back down, pulling the covers up to his neck as he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. As he did he imagined he was being hugged by Achilles. He missed them terribly, but he wasn't sure he was ready to be touched in such a way, so this could have to do for the time being until he got to that point. 

Within minutes he was sound asleep. Not even noticing when the staff came to do their checks, or when they tried to rouse him for dinner. His body still healing and acclimating to not being hit regularly. It was a strange adjustment but one that happened nonetheless. 

————————————————————————

Patroclus hummed quietly to himself as he filled in a word search puzzle. Eyes scanning the page as he looked for the words. It was just about visiting time and Achilles was coming to see him for the first time in two weeks, the first time since he'd been dropped off here. A lot has happened in the two weeks. 

After the first he was no longer confined to his wheelchair. Managing small distances with only mild struggle. But whenever they went outside for walks or relaxation he still had to use one. He was slowly learning to open up to the other patients and staff, and Briseis had been right, the other patients were super polite and understanding. 

He'd met with his legal team, informing him the case was in fact going to trial and such. That had been fairly stressful but after a lengthy phone call with Achilles and Peleus he felt a bit better. 

Things weren't entirely smooth sailing though. There were times he still completely shut himself off from everyone, slept the day away, had nightmares, panic attacks, and so on. But he managed to get through them. He wished he could say they were becoming less and less frequent but that just wasn't the case for him yet. 

He and Achilles did in fact talk to each other everyday over the phone. Achilles, true to his form, had kept his promise on that. Sometimes when Patroclus wasn't in the mood to speak or didn't have anything to say, Achilles would just ramble on about anything and everything. How he helped his neighbors with their cattle, how he and his father were having a bonfire, how he went and saw his friends, so on and so forth. Patroclus never minded those phone calls. The sound of Achilles' voice was always a soothing sound to him. Deep and slightly sultry at times. Flowing easily, words falling from his tongue like dew from a leaf. 

Briseis walked over to him with a smile, "I heard you're getting a visitor today." 

He smiled at her, "Yeah. I am." 

"May I ask who?" 

"Close friend. Known each other since childhood. He helped me escape from my abuser." 

"Aw, he sounds wonderful." 

Patroclus said, "He is." 

Then there were always days like this. Where he was in some odd limbo between bad and good. Where words came with difficulty, and fatigue seeped into every inch of his being, the persistent ache more noticeable. Out of bad and good, this was the worst. He wished his mind and body would choose either bad or good and he could just ride it out. This suspense however was agonizing and difficult for him. Feeling uncomfortable and unnatural. 

It was almost painful. 

He looked back up and saw Briseis was back at the nurses station. He shrugged and went back to his word search to pass the time. 

"Patroclus, your visitor is here." 

Patroclus looked up and saw a smiling Achilles walking towards him, hands in his pockets. Demeanor calm and unbothered. It was a relief. 

"Achilles." 

Achilles smiled even more as Patroclus said his name, "Hey Patroclus." 

Achilles looked down at the paper, face scrunching up, "Eh, word searches, you and I both know they're my kryptonite." 

Patroclus laughed silently, "I'm not too fond. But it passes the time." 

"I bet it does." 

Patroclus got up shakily, and Achilles eyed him worriedly, making sure he wasn't going to fall, "Let's go to my room." 

Achilles nodded and walked alongside Patroclus. Ready to catch him if anything happened. Being his usual protective self. Patroclus found it endearing, if a bit overwhelming at times, but he knew that's just how he was, always has been always will be, and he knew there was no ill intent behind it. Just him being genuinely caring and helpful. 

They got there and Achilles looked around, "Nice digs." 

Patroclus chuckled a little, "Thanks." 

Patroclus sat on his bed and patted for Achilles to sit as well. Achilles sat at the foot of it. Making sure to keep distance just so Patroclus didn't feel smothered or crowded. 

"How have you been?" Achilles asked. 

"Alright. Today's kind of an off day for me." 

"That's alright. Wouldn't expect you to be perfect everyday. No shame." 

They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Patroclus sat up and reached over to his desk. Achilles watched intently as he grabbed the journal from it. Patroclus then opened it to a page and handed it to him. 

"Read." Patroclus said softly. 

Achilles nodded and began reading, 

'I think you deserve the full story of what happened to Hector and I-'

Achilles stopped reading and looked back to Patroclus who was twirling a crayon around his fingers. 

"Are you sure you want me to read this?" 

Patroclus nodded. 

Achilles nodded as well, "Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were totally okay with it. But if at any point you want me to stop, just let me know and I'll stop." 

Patroclus said, "Okay." 

Achilles turned back to the journal and kept reading, 

'-at first things weren't too bad. Felt like any normal relationship should. We did all the things normal couples do. Hugged, held hands, kissed, had *consensual* sex. Everything was fine. He told me he loved me, adored me, that he thought I was beautiful and amazing and everything he could've asked for. And I believed it. I ate it up right out of his hand. Then that California trip happened and that's when things started getting weird with him. He became moody, possessive, and would just have a hold on my like his life depended on it. Sex became a bit rougher, made me suck him off without my consent, and I stopped gaining pleasure from it. His hugs became a bit too tight, compliments a bit too forced, and he started demanding things from me. Making me tell him I loved him and such. He started convincing me that you didn't care about me, that you didn't love me and so on. And that he was the only one who actually cared for me. And he was so convincing that I believed it. Then he convinced me to block you on our socials and block your number. Then he convinced me to move in with him. And I did. Obviously. Once I was living with him though things only got worse for me. He started yelling and screaming at me everyday for the smallest things. Started hitting me. Sex became even tougher. There was no passion left, no love, no intimacy, just nothing. But he'd gotten so into my head that I just took it. He weakened me to the point where I couldn't fight back without putting my own life in danger. He knew this and used it to his advantage. Then, somehow, things got worse. He began using food as a punishment/reward system. On top of mocking my body figure and shape and weight. He started letting folks he knew come and use me as a human sex toy entirely without my consent. I was fucked by I don't know how many people Achilles, I'm being honest when I say that. Both men and women alike. It was horrible, but the times Hector forced me to orgasm or would threaten to punish me if I didn't were the worst. It was those times where I ended up thinking of you...I had to think of you in order to cum. Sometimes I accidentally said your name during it which only got me in more trouble. Towards the end I thought you daily. Longed for you, even prayed for you. Then you came and all's well that end's well I suppose.' 

Achilles sat frozen stiff for a few moments. Staring down at the page of neat writing done in blue crayon. Patroclus' heart, soul, and worst memories were scrawled on to that page. All for Achilles to see. Achilles knew he'd treasure this moment, not for finally hearing the full story necessarily, but for Patroclus trusting him enough to write it all down for him to read. It felt like the highest honor he could be given. 

He looked at Patroclus, and Patroclus wouldn't meet his gaze. Staring out the window instead at the field and trees. There was a lake not too far from here as well, Patroclus had gone to it along with other patients. It was calming and offered a nice change of scenery. 

"Patroclus." Achilles finally breathed out. 

Patroclus still wouldn't look at him. Achilles didn't mind though, he wouldn't force him to or expect him to. It was just eye contact, not that big of a deal. 

Achilles said, "I'm sorry. Truly I am. I'm sorry you had to go through such things. I'm sorry you were hurt, I'm sorry you were used, I'm sorry you were trapped. You didn't deserve any of that, and I know you think you do, you act like you don't but I can tell that you do, and I want you to know that's not true. You never deserved this kind of treatment from someone who was supposed to love you and care about you. I'm sorry he tried breaking you and tried to make you lose faith and hope. I'm sorry he was so horrible to you Patroclus. You didn't deserve it. You're wonderful and strong and brave and so much more. You're amazing Patroclus and I mean that." 

Patroclus eyed Achilles warily out the corner of his eyes. Trying to detect any lies or inflation of his words. He couldn't sense any. Everything Achilles had told him was genuine and true. Straight from the heart. 

The sincerity almost scared Patroclus, he feared there was a catch to it. A caveat. Or an exception. He hated himself for being so untrusting of Achilles' words. Not allowing himself to believe them out of fear of being hurt. 

Achilles noticed. 

They'd known each other almost their entire lives, Achilles had learned to read Patroclus like a book in that time. They could even have conversations without speaking they were that connected to one another. 

Achilles said, "You don't need to believe me yet if you don't want to. Hell you don't have to believe me at all if you don't want to. I won't force it either way. It's all entirely up to you. I just want you to know that there's some of us who care about you and were worried about you and missed you." 

Patroclus nodded. The first true sign of him listening to Achilles. 

He wasn't sure what he believed yet. 

He knew Achilles had no ulterior motives or ill intent behind his words and actions. However Hector didn't at first either. So there was always the chance something could go wrong. He hated himself for thinking of Achilles in such a light but he couldn't help it at this point. He was pretty wary of everyone. Minding what he told them and making sure not to get too close in the event they backstabbed him. 

Achilles once more found himself yearning to pull Patroclus into his embrace. Wanting to hug him, to hold him, to cradle him and tell him everything would be alright. That so long as he was in his arms nothing could hurt him or get to him. That he wouldn't let anything get to him or harm him again. And if anything tried he would fight for Patroclus. 

But he knew Patroclus was still wary about touch. He would come around on his own, Achilles told himself. 

Achilles decided to change the subject. 

"Deidameia, Odysseus, and Ajax send their well wishes. Ha, they ask me about you everyday. I don't tell them anything personal though. I just say you're doing fine, doing good, doing alright. It's not really my place to tell them intimate details so I just don't say anything there. They're glad you're doing okay and that you're getting better. They want to meet up with you once you get out of here. I told them that was up to you though. You don't need to come to a decision on that yet though. Just take your time." 

Patroclus nodded, a small smile kicking up the corners of his lips at the thought of them. They all played a big role in helping Patroclus escape and he was forever grateful to them for that. Without Deidameia's connection to Helen he wouldn't have been able to get out, and he'd probably be dead by now. It was a scary thought but it was the truth no less. 

Patroclus whispered, “Tell them I say thanks.” 

“Of course. They also ask to visit but I don’t know if you want that or not. Up to you.” 

Patroclus shook his head, “No. Just you is fine for me.” 

“That’s alright. Well if you ever change your mind on that let me know and I’ll let them know. No hard feelings, they’ll understand.” 

Achilles watched as Patroclus moved. Laying down so his head was on Achilles’ thigh. Achilles gazed down at him and kept his hands planted firmly on the bed. 

Patroclus asked, “Are you okay with this?” 

“Of course I am. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.” 

“Please don’t touch me.” 

“I won’t. My hands will stay right here on the bed. I swear it.” 

He meant it. It was a promise he wasn’t going to break. Baby steps. If this was the most touch Patroclus felt ready for, then Achilles would let it be. It was a process of trust more than anything. 

“Talk to me.” Patroclus said softly. 

He was clearly drained from letting Achilles read that journal entry, and Achilles couldn’t begin to imagine how he felt writing it all down. Reliving it to get his side of the story across. 

Achilles obliged, “I’m looking into getting a dog. Dad decided since I’m not going back to school in the fall I can have a pet again. I’m not sure what breed though. I’ll probably just get one from the shelter. Do you have any ideas for a breed?” 

Patroclus smiled, he’d always loved dogs so this conversation was exciting and comforting for him. Achilles knew it would be so that’s why he chose to let Patroclus have some say in it. 

“You should get a beagle.” 

Achilles smiled as well, “I’ve taken that into consideration. They seem like a wonderful breed.” 

“They are.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence once more. Patroclus kept his head on Achilles’ thigh. Feeling the muscle beneath his head. It was comforting and just enough of a touch to keep him calm and comfortable. Achilles kept true to his word and didn’t touch him. Outside the room they heard patients and staff and other visitors moving about and having conversations of their own. Silence worked for them though. 

Soon though visiting time came to an end and they had to part ways once more. 

“I’ll visit tomorrow. I’m not heading back home until tomorrow evening. Only makes sense cause the drive is so long. Then I’ll come see you again in a few weeks.” Said Achilles. 

Patroclus nodded and sat up, shakily getting up. Achilles got up as well. 

They slowly walked out of the room, Achilles keeping a close eye on him once again. That’s when Achilles finally noticed that Patroclus was wearing his sweatshirt. He grinned. 

“Nice sweatshirt.” 

Patroclus looked down at it and blushed. 

“It’s very comfortable,” he said, “thank you for packing it for me.” 

“No problem. I’m glad you like it. Looks wonderful on you.” 

Patroclus blushed even more and Achilles internally reeled at the compliment. 

He said, “I’m so sorry if I over stepped a boundary with that. It just slipped I swear it.” 

Patroclus laughed quietly, “You are fine. Thank you.” 

Achilles nodded, clearly relieved. 

“You take care Patroclus. I’ll see you tomorrow. I promise. Unless you don’t want me to of course. Totally up to you.” 

“You can see me tomorrow.” 

Achilles nodded. He just wanted Patroclus to know he had options and choices here. And if he didn’t want Achilles to visit, then by all means Achilles wouldn’t visit. 

With that they parted ways and Patroclus went back to his word search to pass time until dinner time. 

Achilles walked back to his car and got in. That’s when he finally let the tears fall. 

Reading the journal entry had been harder for him than he’d like to admit, but all the same he was relieved Patroclus trusted him enough to read it. It meant there was still trust between them. Despite all that had happened. 

He couldn’t begin to imagine how scared Patroclus was during that relationship. How unloved he must’ve felt. Surely what was written wasn’t the full extent of things. He could tell that much, but he would never pressure Patroclus into sharing the full thing. It wasn’t his place to do so. 

He recovered himself and drove to the hotel he was staying at for the night. He lived about five hours away so there was no point in going home just to turn back around and do it all again tomorrow. 

He couldn’t wait to see Patroclus again. 

————————————————————————

Patroclus was having an off day. He couldn’t bring himself to leave his bed, couldn’t speak. He just felt drained of everything he had in every sense of the word. He felt like he weighed several thousand pounds, keeping him tethered down to his bed. No matter how hard he tried to get up and get going he couldn’t seem to do it. It frustrated him beyond belief. He groaned in irritation. There was a soft knock on his room door. Then it opened. 

“Patroclus,” Briseis said, “are you doing alright?” 

He shook his head. 

“Bad day?” 

He nodded. 

“Do you still want Achilles to come see you?” 

He nodded again.

Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he? He knew Achilles wouldn’t mind being around him when he was like this. Achilles easily accommodated Patroclus’ needs on a day by day basis. This would be easy for him. He did enough talking for the both of them. 

Briseis asked, “Are you going to try eating today?” 

Patroclus shook his head. Days like this made it hard for him to eat. He felt he didn’t deserve it. Or feared he might gain too much weight. A new fear instilled in him by Hector. 

“Alright,” she sighed, “just let us know if you need or want anything.” 

With that she left the room. Leaving Patroclus to his own devices. He rolled onto his side and stared out the window again. It was a cloudy day. The clouds a light rolling grey, the trees swayed slightly with a breeze. It looked utterly peaceful and he wished it could be him. 

There were times he felt so utterly free that he felt akin to Icarus. Then there were days he felt so tethered down to the world and his mortality that he could barely stand to think about it or look himself in the mirror. 

So grotesquely human that it made his stomach churn. So full of flaws and mistakes and fears that it made him want to run away from it all. To disappear. 

Disappearing couldn’t be that bad. Could it? It was tempting, Patroclus would admit that. 

He doesn’t know how much time passed. He barely had the wherewithal to acknowledge various staff members as they checked in on him. He took his meds without really acknowledging his nurse like he usually did on good days. Gave her no polite smiles, didn’t say ‘thank you’, just nothing. He was a shell of his usual self. Even though his ‘happy’ self around here was nowhere near what it used to be, but he doubted he’d ever get to feel that way again. Having been far too damaged. He knew Achilles wouldn’t pressure him though to feel any type of way. He could work with whatever Patroclus put out there. Which is what made Achilles so easy and enjoyable for him to be around during this time. 

With his gentle demeanor, flexible personality, and soft voice he provided much needed comfort and familiarity to him. He never felt pressured or afraid around Achilles like he did with just about everyone else. Achilles was a strong and sure presence in his life. Always had been and probably always would be. Achilles may have his own flaws and vices, but one thing about him is that he’s loyal down to the very end with those who deserve his loyalty. 

Briseis said, “It’s almost visiting time. Do you just want me to send Achilles here when he gets here?” 

Patroclus nodded. Laying the exact position he had been in since they had talked earlier this day. He’d refused food, almost refused his meds but reluctantly took them. He only got up to go to the bathroom. That was it. 

“Patroclus?” 

It was Achilles. His voice soft and gentle, laced through with concern. 

“Having one of those days?” He asked. 

Patroclus nodded slowly. 

“That’s alright,” Achilles said, “you still want me here, right? If you want me to leave I can do that.” 

Patroclus shook his head. Turning over to look at him with a neutral expression. 

He mouthed, ‘stay’ 

Achilles smiled softly, “I’ll stay.” 

He sat down on the floor next to Patroclus’ bed, knowing on days like this he just wanted his space. So he wasn’t going to try and crowd him or overwhelm him. 

Patroclus continued looking at him blankly, and Achilles looked back kindly. A reassuring look. One that told Patroclus that he wasn’t upset with him having a rough day. 

“You’ll be proud of me,” Achilles said, “I’ve decided to quit smoking and drinking. It’s been difficult but I’ve been managing. Haven’t smoked since yesterday.” 

Patroclus smiled a little, and mouthed, ‘proud’. 

Achilles blushed, “Thank you. So...you’ve just been resting today?” 

He was given a nod in response. 

“Nothing’s wrong with that. Do what you can and don’t push yourself. Take it day by day.” 

A smile was his response. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Achilles asked. 

A small shake of the head was his response. Achilles’ smile faltered ever so slightly, but he quickly recovered it in hopes Patroclus didn’t see it. Patroclus noticed it though. It didn’t hurt him though, Achilles was just concerned. 

Achilles said, “That’s okay too. You’re doing what you can today and that’s fine by me. Have you been at least having water?” 

Patroclus nodded. Water was pretty easy for him to handle on these days. 

“Good, good.” Achilles said, visibly relieved. 

Achilles then said, “When I head back home I’m going to stop at the animal shelter. They have a few beagles there that have stolen my heart. I wish I could show you pictures but they won’t let me have my phone back here. But trust me when I tell you that they’re just the cutest things ever. I want them all but dad is only letting me choose one. It’s difficult for me but I get the reasoning. Again, my friends send you their well wishes and can’t wait to see you whenever. Nothing else has changed since yesterday so that’s all I have on my end of things.” 

Patroclus smiled and nodded. 

“Did you finish that word search?” 

A nod. 

“Good job! I’ve never been able to complete those things. We don’t get along very well haha. You’re super good at that kind of stuff though. Puzzles in general come easily to you and I envy you for that.” 

Patroclus grinned cheekily, one that would’ve been followed by a laugh on any other day. However this would suffice Achilles decided. It was good enough for him. 

“Dad also sends his well wishes. He can’t wait to see you again when you get out. Oh, that reminds me, I haven’t told you yet, whenever it is you get out, you’re more than welcome to come stay with us. We’ll be more than happy to have you. If you’d rather go elsewhere though that’s fine. We get it. No pressure.” 

Patroclus couldn’t dream of being apart from Achilles again. He couldn’t see a future without him by his side. Just as friends or as lovers, either way Achilles would always be by his side. 

He nodded and mouthed, ‘you’. 

“Want to be with me? Live with me?” 

Patroclus nodded again. 

Achilles smiled, “Sounds wonderful. Really. I can’t wait. It’ll be like old times all over again.” 

Patroclus smiled as well at Achilles’ excitement. In many ways Achilles reminded him of an excitable puppy. It was endearing even if Achilles was a grown man. 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Achilles said he reached into his lap and gave Patroclus another sweatshirt of his, “here you go. Figured you might want another one.” 

The string had already been taken out and it had been checked by staff. So Patroclus was approved to have it. He handed it to him and Patroclus nearly snatched it from his grip before pulling it to his chest. Arms wrapping around it like a hug as he shoved his head into the fabric. 

Achilles watched with a smile. It was cuter than it had any right to be, but, then again, Patroclus could make anything cute. 

Patroclus nuzzled the fabric, and it felt like he was hugging Achilles. He want ready to actually do so yet, so this was a nice hold over for him until he got to that point. 

Achilles said, “Glad you like it and I’m glad it makes you happy. If you ever want me to bring more just let me know. You know I have tons of sweatshirts. Hell, if you asked, I’d bring them all for you if that’s what you wanted.” 

Patroclus blushed slightly at that. He knew Achilles would. Achilles might even do so without him asking for it. Again, Achilles was super giving with those he cared about. 

Briseis then walked in, “Visiting time is over. Sorry boys, say your goodbyes. Patroclus, are you coming to dinner?” 

Patroclus shook his head. Briseis nodded and left the room. Achilles got up, knees popping from being on the hard floor for so long. He didn’t mind though. 

“Is there anything you need from me before I head back home?” 

Patroclus looked up from the sweatshirt and met Achilles’ bright eyes. He shook his head slowly. 

“That’s fine. I’ll see you in a few weeks but I’ll call you tomorrow. I promise.” 

Patroclus mouthed, ‘I know’. 

“Bye Patroclus. Take care and behave. Just call me if you need anything at all.” 

Patroclus nodded and mouthed, ‘goodbye’. 

Achilles looked over him once more before turning to leave. Patroclus sighed once he was gone and went back to nuzzling the fabric. It was a huge comfort for him and he didn’t care if it made him look like a fool. 

Achilles walked slowly back to his car. Feeling strange, almost scared to leave Patroclus alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him or the staff to keep him safe. It just scared him to see him so out of it. He wished he could just shake him out of it. Beg for his old Patroclus back. He knew it didn’t work that way though, and he would continue to be patient with him. 

He knows recovering from such horrific abuse wasn’t easy or linear. There would be good days and bad days and everything in between. He’d stick by Patroclus’ side through it all so long as Patroclus wanted him too. It was still unsettling to see him so lifeless. Even his smiles felt off to him. 

He wondered what went through Patroclus’ head on days like this. Did he wish he hadn’t survived? Did he want to take his own life? Did he feel like he was back with Hector? Was he afraid that none of this was real and he’d just cracked? Or did he think nothing at all? Maybe he thought Achilles would hurt him? 

The last one sent a shiver up Achilles’ spine as he started his car. Patroclus deserved happiness and he would stop at nothing to get that for him. He would fight gods for him if that’s what it took. He would traverse the underworld like Orpheus asking for his dear lover back from the lord of the dead. He would move mountains for him. Bring down all the stars and the moon for him. Hell if Patroclus himself wanted to be turned into stars Achilles would find a way to fulfill his wish. 

He wished he could take his pain away from him. He’d deal with it himself if he had too. He wished he could wipe Patroclus’ head of all the bad memories. Cleanse his body of the aches and scars. Restore his soul to how it once was. 

Patroclus was a broken man and Achilles knew this, and it frightened him. He knew Patroclus would never be the same as he used to be. That was fine with him too, he wouldn’t expect him to do that, but it didn’t upset him any less. 

Hector robbed him of his humanity, robbed him of his joy, his motivation, he bright spirits, his lovely voice, of his innocence, of everything. Stripped him bare of everything he once was. 

At this thought Achilles screamed in anger. That man tore his friend apart and didn’t care about it. He knew what he was doing, knew what he would do, and did it anyways. Hector probably got pleasure from it too which was absolutely disgusting to Achilles. 

He couldn’t fathom why anyone would get joy and pleasure out of abuse and rape. And basically holding their loved one hostage. 

If Hector didn’t go to prison Achilles almost feared he would take matters into his own hands and kill the man himself. Ridding the world of his evil. 

He glanced into the cup holder between the driver and passenger seats. Searching for a cigarette. Maybe he’d left some behind. 

He groaned in frustration upon not seeing any. 

It was going to be a long drive undoubtedly. The urge to stop somewhere and get a pack was relentless but he didn’t want to upset Patroclus by relapsing already. He wanted to put in an honest and true effort for him. If Patroclus could pull through this, then Achilles could stop smoking. He clenched the wheel tightly and kept going, turning up the music in an attempt to stave off the urges. 

He had to stop for Patroclus.


End file.
